I'm Ready
by gizmo71
Summary: It's 1967, Olivia Pope, law graduate from Howard University struggles to find a job, in a country still filled with civil unrest and inequality. That's until Fitz, a friend of her father helps her out- securing her a role in a women's rights organisation. Working so closely together, feelings soon develop; but will the price they pay to be together come at too great a cost?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm ready**

Part 1

"Daddy, I do not need hand-outs, I can find my own job, by my OWN merits". She seethes.

Exasperated, Eli runs his hand over his face… _Why or why did she have to be so stubborn_? It was now more than ever that she reminded him of her mother, god rest her soul; but she was as stubborn as a mule too. "All I'm saying Liv is that it's been 8 months since you graduated from Howard and as educated and brilliant as you are, they're simply not hiring the likes of you!"

"_Why?_ Because I'm black- and I'm a women, is that what you're implying?"

He didn't want to say it, but sadly it was the truth- and it was also one of the many reason as to why he worked day and night, as a Civil Rights Activist. Despite Civil Law being passed three years ago, it was plain to see that prejudice and injustice for black people was still very much apparent, even more so if you happened to be a woman; it was twice the struggle. After all, his daughter was a prime example of the underlying discrimination that still existed in America. As much as the government tries to deny it- the blacks were not seen as equals. "Baby girl, you've been on ELEVEN interviews, they're not hiring you- Can't you see that? That's why I spoke to Fitzgerald; with him planning to run for State Governor next year, he is well-connected and involved in a great number of political or non-political organisations- I'm sure he can find you something to do."

Pride getting in the way; preferring to find her own way in the world, she scrunches up her face in disdain, but refrains from arguing her point any further. Deep down she knows her father is right, even if it pains her to admit it. 4 years of studying Law at Howard- _had it all been in vain?_ Was she that naive to believe that America could change? Her friend Edison who also studied Law with her, had struggled to secure himself a job too, and in the end it took his father's influence within that particular sector to finally land himself a gig. He was now working for a small law firm, supporting black people in minor civil disputes. Funnily enough, when Edison had informed her that he was applying for that position, she decided to fill out an application too. However, despite the fact that she had graduated with honours that were far superior then that of Edison's, she was not even shortlisted for an interview.

Her father's words ringing true once again, even among her own people, she was regarded as a lesser being- and all because she was a woman; and in short she was growing increasingly tired of it.

However, having to accept momentary defeat, begrudgingly she gives in to her father's suggestion. "Fine, I'll meet with Fitz and see what he has to offer, but it has to fit in with my ideals Daddy; I don't want to work in any old job, it has to be right for me; directly geared to my skill set, otherwise I won't be interested and it will end up being a waste of time."

From all that spiel, all Eli hears is her agreeing to meet with Fitz, which is good enough for him. "Great that settles it- I'll call and let him know that you'll come and meet him in the office, tomorrow at noon, if that's okay with you pumpkin?"

"Yes, I suppose so," She huffs, and he can't help but smile in response… "You're something else my dear child… something else indeed."

xxxxxxxxx

_"I told you already, I will be there… No, I have not contacted him yet… I told you, I don't agree with his politics… Yes… yes, I know he would be influential… Listen, my father is interfering enough, I don't need you on my case as well Mellie…"_

A knock on the door, momentarily distracts him from his conversation, as he waves Cyrus in… "Look, I've got to go… I'll see you later… Yes, alright… I promise, goodbye."

"She's a special lady that Mellie," Cyrus comments knowingly.

"Oh she's special alright…" Fitz agrees with a slight grimaces; his wife's voice was still ringing in his ear.

"You wanted me Cy?"

"Yes, sorry to interrupt, but Olivia Pope is here waiting to see you, she had an appointment with you at 12 O'clock."

He looks down at his watch, unable to believe the time, it was way past 12 o'clock now. "Oh my, I totally forgot she was coming, yes of course, send her in Cy."

Olivia Pope, Elijah's only daughter. It had been years since he last saw her, in fact, she was still in her teens when they last met. It had been at a political function that he had collaborated on with her father, tackling police brutality towards the blacks. She had been a quiet soul back then, nothing like the stories he's been told of her recently. Elijah was a proud papa, he never stopped talking about his daughter and her accomplishments- nor did he stop talking about the injustice she was currently facing; being unable to find suitable employment. To be honest, Fitz was so aggrieved at the notion that a girl as talented as Olivia could be so easily cast aside as a result of her skin colour; when it came down to it Eli didn't even have to ask him for a favour, he was more than happy to offer up a solution. Besides, if she was as good as her father said she was, she will prove to be an invaluable asset.

A second knock on the door signals her arrival; "Come in," he calls to her, lifting his head up from his musings to greet her.

_Wow…_ Okay, so Miss Olivia Pope was definitely not a teenager anymore. She was all grown up and dare he say stunning.

"Hi," he finds that his mouth has gone dry and all of a sudden his palms feel sweaty too.

"Hi Mr Grant".

He stands up, offering her a handshake and then a seat… "Please, take a seat Olivia, and by the way feel free to call me Fitz… And I'm so sorry for the wait."

"I appreciate that, thank you." After a slight hesitation, as if pondering whether she should say it or not, she adds… "_Umm_ Fitz, I was wondering if you would mind terribly if we can remain formal when we're at work, it's just… if you're going to offer me a job, I don't want anyone thinking that I've earned it unfairly, because we are familiar with one another?"

Straight to business he sees. "Of course Olivia I totally understand, and you're right; it would be better for us to keep things professional in the workplace." He retorts. Olivia clearly had her wits about her; and so he agrees with her request, even if the sound of his name passing from her lips had a profound effect on him. If he had the nerve to stop and question as to why that would be, he would most certainly be treading upon forbidden grounds, so he doesn't; and quickly pushes the thought aside.

Olivia however, completely unaware of the effect she was having on him, takes the offered seat, crossing her legs and causing her skirt to rise ever so slightly, exposing her toned thighs to his view. And God help him, but he can't help but notice it- _What was it with this girl?_ It was as if somehow Olivia's presence was drawing him in on every little single detail about her; from her defined cheekbones, to her full pouty lips, and her tiny waist. She was the definition of distraction and beauty rolled up into one, and he berated himself for even thinking it.

He clears his throat. _Pull it together Fitz, she's your friend's daughter for Christ sake- and let's not forget the fact that you're married- Damn it!_

He takes a seat opposite her, silently vowing to compose himself. Eventually, he proceeds… "So Olivia, your father says you're in need of a job."

"That I am, but I have to be honest with you Fitz, although society dictates that I shouldn't be, I'm extremely fussy when it comes down to the line of work I should get involved in… I've worked too hard to get to where I am now, I know my worth and my area of expertise; and as I'm sure you already know I have in-depth knowledge of the law and so therefore I will not settle for a job that is anyway diminutive of these attributes."

He was impressed, "I wouldn't dream of offering you anything less Olivia, although I have to admit the majority of the organisations I am affiliated with are non-profitable, but that doesn't mean there isn't any scope for creating a role that could would place you on our payroll, in fact I have just the thing is mind…"

Less than 30 minutes later, Fitz had her assigned to the National Organisation for Women (NOW) foundation; with her background in Law she would be in charge of all legal matters, but more importantly she would be working for a cause that she was all too familiar with, but also fully supportive of-Women's Rights.

Olivia thought it was perfect… "When dad suggested I come and speak to you, I was a bit reluctant; I've always been independent, and I was hell bent on doing this on my own… but I'm so glad that I came." She admits ruefully. "Thank you Fitz, I promise I won't let you down."

"Olivia, I have no doubt in my mind." He grins widely, which she mirrors-genuinely pleased with the turn of events.

With their meeting closing to an end, she grabs her purse and rises from her seat; to which he follows suit escorting her to the door, albeit reluctantly, because he could quite happily spend the rest of the day conversing with her. Not only was she visibly stimulating, she was intellectually stimulating as well- a rare delight. He takes her hand into his own and shakes it, sealing the deal… "So, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early Miss Pope?"

She chuckles, rather amused by his suddenly business like tone. "Oh I'll be there on time; after all I wasn't the one running late today, now was I Mr Grant?"

He laughs, "Touché".


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Olivia was buzzing from head to toe- what a week!

Working at NOW was everything she has anticipated it to be and so much more. It had been fast paced from the moment she stepped through the doors- just as she liked it. Fitz had chaired a meeting with the founders on her first day; formally introducing her and explaining what her new role would be within their organisation, before going on to address various protocols and new cases. It was a lot to take in, but she managed to keep up remarkably well for a newbie. The founders, who had welcomed her with opened arms and seemed keen to get her started, where three of the most extraordinary black women she had ever met. All of them amazing in their own rights; strong, intelligent and completely driven to make a stand for American Women- blacks and whites alike. In short they were the epitome of inspirational; their collective visions were a breath of fresh air, and more importantly they were inclusive. Which in Olivia's eyes was essential to the organisations future success and longevity. It made perfect sense, otherwise how could America even begin to move forward on issues of race and equality, if organisations like NOW only catered to black women? _No_, NOW has chosen to break the proverbial mold, and that gave them an advantage.

After months of tirelessly searching for work, she had finally found something she could sink her teeth into and hopefully get the chance to make a difference. She felt privileged to be part of such a worthy cause, but above all extremely grateful to her father and Fitz for providing her with this opportunity. Hence part of the reason as to why she stopped off at the grocery store; with her first pay check in hand, in search of a small gift for Fitz and a fresh cut of prime beef steak for her father's dinner. It was the least she could do.

_"Liv, is that you?"_ Her father calls out to her from the living room.

"Hey daddy," she replies cheerfully, hanging up her coat and heading in the direction of his voice. "Guess what I've got for dinner…" She announces, but then trails off once she realises they have company. "_Oh_ Edison… _Hi,_ I wasn't expecting you to be here?" She looks at him questioningly, however it's Eli that responds instead. "I invited him over for dinner Liv, I hope you don't mind, I just thought it would be nice for the pair of you to catch up; that way you could tell him all about the new job", he suggests with a wink.

She responds with a tight smile.

Her father's intentions couldn't be more obvious if he tried. Since the day she introduced Edison to her father as her friend, he had been pushing for them to become more. Edison came from a good, well-educated family, and Eli only wanted the best for his little girl, and in his mind Edison was it. Unfortunately she was not interested in anything other than friendship, which she had made clear to her father, and Edison for that matter- very early on in their relationship when it became obvious to her that he was holding out for more. Not that she didn't find him attractive, because she did; but Edison was far too traditional for her, especially when it came to gender roles. They had many fiery debates on what they believed the role of a wife should play- and no part of what he had to say on the topic made her feel inclined to entertain delusions of romance and marriage with this man. Simply, what she wanted from a man was something that Edison could not provide.

"Actually Daddy, I was planning on cooking you a nice meal to celebrate, but I'm afraid it won't be enough to share between three…_so…_" She turns to Edison, apologetically, "I'm sorry Edison, maybe we can hang out another night?"

"Nonsense," Eli interrupts, "I'll head out and grab something else to eat, that way Edison can have my half - problem solved".

"Mr Pope, it's fine, I can see Olivia another night…" Edison tries to protest, but Eli won't hear another word. He stands up and reaches for his hat… "_Nope, nope, nope_… You stay, I insist." He walks over to Olivia and kisses her on the forehead. "I'll see you later pumpkin; you two kids have fun now you hear."

"Bye dad." She replies dryly.

Highly amused, Edison smiles at her as Eli walks out the door.

Coast clear. "_So…_ what's for dinner _hunni?_"

She picks up a cushion from the sofa and throws it at his head… "Don't even go there Davis…"

He breaks out into laughter, unable to contain himself for any longer.

"Haha, very funny." She hands him the groceries… "_Here_, make yourself useful, get this steak on the grill- while I go and freshen up".

He peers inside the bag, and spots a small flask of whiskey- "_Oooh_ fancy, is this for us too?"

"Forget it, it's not for you, or me - it's for Fitz".

"And who's he exactly?"

She can't help but detect a tinge of jealous in his tone. "Fitz is my boss," she clarifies.

"_Olivia Pope!_" He berates her mockingly, or so it appears … "Well who'd have thought it, you're more scandalous then what you've led me to believe little lady."

_"You wish_, and it's not like that at all- If you must know it's a thank you present – Fitz has been extremely kind and generous to me this week; firstly by offering me the job and then by helping me to settle in- I owe him a lot."

A thought suddenly strikes him, "Is he white?"

She's a bit taken back by that. "And what difference does that make exactly?"

"_Well,_ is he?"

"Yes he's white, and he also happens to be a friend of my dad's; they've worked on various political campaigns together."

He snorts. "A friend!? Liv come on, don't be so ridiculous. In this world we live in, your dad and _Fitz_ could never be anything more than colleges and you know it."

"_Uugh_, you are so prejudice sometimes it's unbelievable…"

"Look, I'm just being real. I care about you Liv, and it worries me that you're out here buying gifts for some white man, you barely know, just because you think you owe him something…" He moves closer to her, as he adds warningly… "You best make sure that he doesn't start getting ideas into that big head of his, thinking that you owe him more than what you're willing to give up".

"_Wow_, not all white men are like that Edison!"

"And you'd be naïve to think otherwise Liv."

Incensed, she backs away and heads to the front door. "You know what, I think maybe you should go before I say something I might regret."

"Fine, I'll leave… but know this; as your friend I'm only trying to look out for you, and by doing so that sometimes involves me telling you how it is, even when you're too pig headed to hear it".

She refuses to respond, because she's just about holding a lid on her temper- _How dare he underestimate her, and presume that she is incapable of making sound judgements about those around her. _

Wisely he takes her silence as his cue to depart, which he does so, giving her a chaste peck on the cheek before heading through the door… "Just be careful Liv, that's all I ask."

Angrily, she slams the door shut behind him. _"What does he know anyway..."_ she mumbles to herself… He didn't know him, Fitz could never be that guy, if anything he was unlike any other man she had met.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Grasping the flask of whiskey tightly in her hands; Olivia struggles to decide as to whether or not she should hand the gift to Fitz. She was never one for second guessing herself, but Edison's words had been playing in her mind on continuous loop the entire weekend… _Would she be stepping over the line by thanking him in this manner? _Would he possibly get the wrong idea and then start to take advantage- Like Edison was suggesting, o_r w_ould he simply be touched at the kind gesture and accept it for what it was- a thank you and nothing more? Fitz appeared to be a level headed man; not exactly the type to jump to outlandish conclusions- besides if he was that way inclined, he would never stand a chance at running for State Governor- and from what she had seen of him so far she believed him to be a very strong candidate.

_This is ridiculous_, she decides; secretly chastising herself for even allowing this silly bout of paranoia to take root, and instead chooses to follow what her gut is telling her to do... _Go ahead Liv._

As soon as she spots him alone again, she takes a deep breath- and heads on over to him.

xxxxxxx

Fitz hadn't really planned on coming in today; he had a number of meetings to attend on the other side of town, but yet somehow he managed to find a reason to stop here first. Honestly, he couldn't help it; not being able to see or speak to Olivia over the weekend had left him feeling restless. He had tried to downplay his initial reaction to her; as nothing more than a heterosexual man being able to recognise a pretty woman when he saw one- _Only,_ Olivia Pope had to go an open that pouty little mouth of hers, and he soon came to realise that not only was she remarkably beautiful she was a woman of great substance too. Confident, witty and smart- she was a lady that could rival any man, but yet still remain feminine and gentile at the same time. _How was that even possible?_

Olivia was intrigue all over, and every fibre of his being wanted to explore her further- but these feelings did not come without consequence. Over the past week, every night he returned home to Mellie, or when he played with his kids before getting them ready for bed, he felt like the lowest of the lows; bombarded with wave after wave of suffocating guilt for even harbouring thoughts of Olivia.

Because Fitz was not that sort of man.

Sure enough his marriage to Mellie had been staged, one of convenience in fact; it had not stemmed from the hot, passionate and crazy sort of love that one would have hoped to find in a partner, although that didn't mean he didn't care about Mellie. She was the mother of his children, and the same woman he stood before the eyes of God and vowed to remain faithful to. And after years of witnessing the way in which his father had disregarded his wedding vows, by cheating and whoring around with as many different women as possible, he had refused to let Mellie suffer a similar fate to his mother's. Therefore, up until recently, he had never once entertained the thought of being with another woman. But then Olivia Pope appeared on the scene and had unknowingly turned him on his head; and now he was at a loss on how best to handle the situation. The easiest thing to do, would be to find some lame ass excuse to terminate her contact, tell her it wasn't working out and send her on her way. But he wouldn't have the conscience to do something like that- For one, she didn't deserve to be blamed for his inability to control his feelings, and two she was far too good at what she did to get rid of her. Therefore, all that was left to do was exercise some self-restraint and keep his distance from Olivia at all times, by immersing himself in one of the many other organisations he was involved in. When he left his house earlier this morning, that had been the master plan, but it lasted all of 5 seconds, before he suddenly found himself driving towards NOW's main office.

He spotted her straight away, slightly bent over, retrieving files from the filing cabinet. She was wearing a figure hugging pencil skirt and loose fitting blouse, with her hair pinned up in tidy chignon. She looked simply delectable. But luckily for him (and his wandering mind) he was immediately distracted by Quinn, another co-worker of his, rambling on; needing his undivided attention as she ran a number of items past him.

Caught up in work mode, he failed to notice that Olivia had spotted him and was now watching him from afar.

"_Right_, so you're definitely sure about this- I should follow through with Mrs Johnson's case, before proceeding with Yemin's?" Quinn verifies, needing to be certain.

"Definitely", Fitz encourages, and then gives her a few more pointers on how best to proceed before she appears satisfied and makes her way back to her desk.

_A heartbeat later, he feels a delicate tap to his shoulder; momentarily catching him off guard._

"_Oh_, I'm sorry Mr Grant, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologises profusely, as a forbidden blush of rouge fills her cheeks.

"Miss Pope… _Hi…_" He was surprised, _pleasantly so_.

"_Hi,"_ She returns nervously; Fitz had never seen this side of her, almost coy as she shuffles on her dainty healed feet.

"_I umm_… I wanted to give you this." He hadn't even noticed her hands were hiding behind her back, until she brings them forward presenting him with a small flask of malt whiskey. "It's just a little something to say thank you, really…"

_Could she be any more adorable?_ He's extremely touched by the sentiment and finds the irresistible urge to reach over and cup her face in the palm of his hand, but somehow he digs in deep enough to refrain from doing so, and instead, takes the offered flask from her hands, staring into her eyes intently. "Miss Pope, this is extremely kind of you, but believe me you didn't have to…"

What comes over her next, she can't quite explain; maybe it's the way he's looking at her... but before she can even register what she's doing she instinctively reaches out to him, touching his arm. The unexpected contact silencing the rest of his words, as she now returns his gaze with equal fervour… "_Oh but I did…_ I don't think you realise just how much I appreciate having this job Mr Grant, it means everything to me, and I just wanted you to know that I'm extremely grateful."

Knowing he shouldn't, but powerless to stop himself, he mirror her boldness by placing his other hand on top of hers. "I am the one who is grateful Miss Pope, I…_ I mean, we…_ are fortunate to have you here… And don't you ever forget that."

Flattered, her face lights up as she smiles at him brightly. And it is in that very moment that he realises the truth- he was well and truly doomed.

And now he can't help but wonder if she knows it too?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all- first I will like to say a massive thanks for all the encouragement I have received so far, it's been very encouraging- especially as I have never written anything on this site before and this is also my first Scandal fanfic. **

**I've only just discovered Scandal, after marathon watching it on Netflix recently, and I'm totally hooked! **

**Sucker for forbidden love me. And before I knew it my mind was racing with ideas- then again Olitz are a very worthy muse.**

**On a side note, sorry for the delay in the next post. I've been away for a couple of days, with my good friend- who lost her mother to Cancer 3 weeks ago- Her funeral was 2 days ago- very sad, but equally beautiful, so as you can imagine, very little time for writing.**

**Thanks for your continued patience and support.**

Part 4

A month later.

Despite the fact that her father rubbed shoulders with white people all the time in his line of work, Olivia had had very little interaction with white folks growing up. Her parents had sent her to one the best elementary schools in Washington, but where the cohort was 98% Black and Mexican; as were the teaching staff. Her High School had been pretty much the same too, with regards to diversity and when it came to choosing colleges, her father had insisted upon her attending a college that was historically all-black. And with her 4.0 GPA, she had her pick of the listed Black Ivy League Colleges; Howard, Fisk, Morehouse, Spelman, Dillard, Hampton and Tuskegee; any of them would have been privileged to have her. Howard of course became the obvious choice, not only because it was the closest, but it also had one of the best Law programmes to offer. Therefore, apart from the occasional political event that she had no choice but to accompany her father to when she was younger (mainly because he was fiercely protective of her and never trusted anyone to look after his daughter) it was fair to say that Eli had kept Olivia pretty much sheltered from white people for the majority of her life. And taking into consideration as to how her mother was brutally murdered, at the hands of white men, he wouldn't have had it any other way. Therefore, before coming to work for NOW, the only person that Olivia had ever talked to, or could even personally claim to know that was white was Fitz.

And yet after 22 years of shelter, here she was suddenly working alongside both white women as well as black- for the greater good.

Quinn Perkins and Abby Whelan's had been working with NOW for just under a year, and like Olivia they had come from an educational background too. Quinn was working there voluntarily, as she studied for her MA in political science and Abby had a degree in Criminology. She had always fancied herself as being a member of the CIA- but with the CIA being a predominately male field, she realised she didn't stand a chance in hell. It was the main reason as to why she came to work for NOW- she wanted to make a stand against inequality for women in the workforce.

Olivia liked Quinn and Abby, and much to her surprise she found out they had a lot in common. Despite the obvious difference in their race and social upbringing, they were not dissimilar when it came to their principals and ideals. America needed to move forward, and they were all too willing to be the champions for the many women out there, who also wished to walk against the tide and push for change. They had even made a nick name for themselves; it was the perfect mix of professional and warrior in one, seeing as they were facing real life battles every day... Thus calling themselves the "Gladiators in Suits".

_You had to admit it had a certain ring to it._

"So Liv have you got any plans for tonight?" Abby enquires, putting away the rest of her filling- ready to call it a night herself.

"I'm meeting up with a friend of mine, actually", Liv replies.

"_OOOOOoooh,"_ Quinn teases, briefly halting her ministrations-to noisy in on the conversation. She was always down for a little girlie gossip… "So who is he?"

Embarrassed, Olivia blushes under the two girl's scrutiny- "It's not like that at all- he's just a friend," she insists, but the girls are not buying it.

"_Okay,_ so let me ask you this… This "_so-called"_ friend of yours, have you and him ever made out?"

Reluctant to answer; finding herself internally cringe at the memory... "A couple of times yes, but that was a very long time ago" She admits sheepishly.

"How long you talking exactly?"

"First year in college," she clarifies, "But not long after that, I realised that we could never be more than friends."

_"Really?"_ Abby looks at her quizzically, "Why was that, was he not your type?"

"Honestly, I don't know… I mean, back then I might have said yes, _but now…_ I'm not so sure what my type is anymore?" The truth was, over the last month a certain blue eyed, incredibly handsome, white, happily married man- (or so she'd been told) and father of two, had her rethinking everything she had once believed was attractive or even acceptable. She couldn't exactly pin point the moment she started to see her father's friend in this forbidden light, but it was happening all the same- and honestly, not only did it leave her feeling incredibly guilty and confused, she was also terrified.

"Well I fancy tall men, with dark brown hair and great, big… _guns…"_ Abby interjects, winking suggestively…

"You are terrible Abby!" Quinn gasps, in mock horror, fighting to contain her mirth, unlike Olivia who cannot not stop herself from laughing, having been successfully pulled from her thoughts by Abby's racy comment.

Abby was not exactly a shrinking violet- out of the three of them she was the most liberated, and fully embraced her sexuality, whereas Quinn had only ever been with one guy, Gideon- her fiancé, and when it came to Olivia, well she had never really been in a relationship- not that she had shared that knowledge with the girls yet. "Quinn, you are such a prude- every girl knows that size matters when it comes to the bedroom- I'm sure Gideon is well equipped too- otherwise wedding bells would not be on the horizon, I'm sure".

Quinn's cheeks seemed to adopt a new shade of red, after that comment… Warningly, "Abby, I refuse to discuss Gideon's package with the likes of you- knowing you, you might try and develop ideas in that horny little head of yours!"

"_Ha Ha_, fair enough, I don't blame you… I wouldn't trust me either." Abby chuckles in amusement, raising her hands in surrender, before turning her attentions to Olivia; with a question that she had been burning to ask for quite some time now, but had never found the appropriate, or more precisely _"inappropriate" _time to ask until now.

_"_I need to know…_ is it true Olivia?"_

"Is what true?" Olivia replies in momentary confusion, her innocence telling.

"What they say about black men… are they… _well, you know…_ are they as big as they say…"

_Oh Lord…_ At that point it only takes her a second to register what Abby is actually asking her, and her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets in response, mortified.

_Abby was officially too hot to handle. _

"I… I_ really_ wouldn't know". She answers in all honesty, because she didn't.

And it doesn't take the other two ladies long to read in-between the lines- and figure out what Olivia is also implying with that statement.

"_Oh my god_, NO way..." Quinn remarks in shock, "Olivia, are you saying you've never had sex before?" By the way they are looking at her, you would have thought she had grown 3 heads or something, and she doesn't know whether she should feel embarrassed or proud of that particular fact, but in the end chooses to stick with proud. At the end of the day, she had made a promise to herself that when she decided to give up her virtue, it would be with a man that was not only worthy of her body, but also worthy of her soul and her love too, and not before that.

Funnily enough, even Abby had to respect her on that front… "You're good Liv, God knows I wouldn't have the will power." She smirks to herself before adding… "I just about have the will to stay away from married men, let alone single and available ones".

And so it all comes crashing back down again- _Thanks Abby_! Those pesky, niggling and highly forbidden thoughts of Fitz, were threatening to plague poor Olivia once again, and was the very reason as to why she agreed to go out with Edison tonight- She was in desperate need of a distraction, and above all welcomed a dose of reality check. Even if Fitz wasn't married, even if he felt the same- which would be completely preposterous considering the circumstances, _he could never, she had to be mistaken…_ But even then, when it came to the crux of it, bottom line; Fitz would always be white, and so therefore he (or any another other white man for that matter) could never become the basis of what she desired to pursue. Not now, not ever- and especially not him…

Even if those blue eyes of his seemed to pierce right through to her very core of her, as if deliberately provoking a response from her- A response that could possibly unleash a whole can of messy, difficult and extremely toxic worms.

Drama and the likes of which she was not emotionally ready for, or even capable of dealing with. Just thinking about it was crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The NOW team had been pulling an all-nighter, the girls were working on a time sensitive case that involved a recently widowed mother of three, Marisa Thomas; whose husband, the only breadwinner of the household- was killed, during what was supposed to be a peaceful protest two months ago. Without her husband's income, she had been struggling to pay the taxes on the house and now the state was looking to evict her and her family within 10 working days. Between the grief of losing her husband and struggling to cope financially on her own, she had allowed the entire situation to consume her whole. Until her Aunt intervened and encouraged her to contact NOW for advice. Much to Marisa's relief, it seemed not all hope was lost- as long as the laddies brought all their resources together, and worked fervently to find a viable solution; one that would hopefully result in Marisa keeping her house.

It was 1.50 am when Quinn and Abby finally decided to throw the towel in and head off home, because truly no amount of coffee was going to keep their eyes open for a second longer. "Come on Liv, time to go you're exhausted… you won't be good for anything in the morning, if you keep this up…"

"Abby's right Liv, come on… I've called Gideon, he'll come and pick us up… Let us drop you home."

"I'm good, besides I think I'm onto something…"

Abby shakes her head. When Liv decided to dig her heals in, there was no winning with her. "Liv, don't be ridiculous- besides it's too late for you walk back on your own- it won't be safe."

"_WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE_?"

All three girls jump out of their skin, startled. They had not heard him enter.

"Mr Grant? What are you doing here?" Abby exclaims.

"I should be asking you ladies the same thing." He looks over at Olivia, making sure she's alright. He hadn't meant to spook anyone, but when his taxi drove past the building and he noticed that the lights were on, he asked the driver to pull over so he could investigate. Jet lag or no jet lag, he wasn't going to ignore a possible break in. However much to his relief, it happened to be the ladies still at work. Except, he now finds himself growing increasingly concerned as to why they were still here.

"Is everything alright?" He queries.

"Yes everything is fine…" Quinn quickly fills him in on the case, and tells him that they were just in the process of trying to get Olivia to leave with them too when he walked in.

"I told you guys already, go home… I'm fine."

"Miss Pope, its nearly 2 o'clock in the morning, surely whatever you are doing can wait for a few hours; at least until you can return from a little shut eye?" Like the others, Fitz tries to encourage her to leave her post but it's to no avail- she won't budge. Even the sudden honking from outside, signalling Gideon's arrival- doesn't seem to have any effect on her- as she bids them all goodnight.

Realising he's fighting a losing battle, he silently admits defeat and sees the other ladies out instead. Once outside he also sees to his cab driver, grabbing his luggage from the boot and paying for the fare, before returning to Liv inside. She's a little surprised to see him re-enter; as for a moment she assumed he had left with the others.

Realising that they're the only ones left in the building now, she can't help but notice that her pulse has quickened in pace… _What was going on with her?_ Recently, it was as if her body had a mind of it's on when he was around; his presence alone causing it to sing in response_... Pull it together Liv, this is not the time or place to figure this out… you have work to do. He needs to go_. She clears her throat, and dropping the formality says… "Fitz, you didn't have to stay, _really_\- I'm a big girl- and you have a family to get back to." As much as she appreciated the gesture, she didn't want him to stay with her, he was too much of a distraction.

"_Liv_, Mellie and the kids are fast asleep right now, so it won't make a blind bit of difference whether I'm here or there right now- they won't even notice. If anything I'm more concerned about you… Does your father know that you're still here, burning the midnight oil?"

"He told me that he'll be out tonight, so I guess he won't notice either." She replies curtly, keeping her head trained to her work… Hoping that her tone and body language will deter him from staying.

Not a chance.

_God she was beautiful, even when she was stressing and tired-she was simply breath taking._

It went without saying, something about this case had her all fired up and determined to finish it;, but there was something else, only Fitz couldn't quite put his finger on it- a sort of nervous energy about her. But one thing was painfully obvious, Liv wasn't going anywhere tonight, _well_, not unless he stayed and helped her out. So resolutely, he takes off his blazers, rolls up his sleeves and heads to the coffee stand, switching on the kettle.

Her eyes follow him every step, every movement, as she watches him pour too mugs of coffee- _God help her, he was staying- and now she could no longer deny it- part of her was excited at the prospect of working so closely with him – This was wrong, she shouldn't be feeling like this._

He walks back over to her, "Here you go…"

Despite her rational self she doesn't protest and takes the offered mug of coffee, her fingers accidently brushing his… "Thanks".

"Right then, scoot over… Let's get this finished!" He states, taking a seat beside her and grinning at her warmly.

As charming as ever she can't help but think, just as she can't seem to hide the unbidden smile that graces her lips too. The last shred of her resistance lifting… "Fine, seeing as you're here, you might as well make yourself useful…"

Looking at her intently, he asks… "_So_, where would you have me start?"

She swallows. His sexy baritone still hanging in the air, as suddenly the atmosphere between them shifts… Blue cobalt now meeting brown; bodies so close she can feel his heat radiating through his shirt, her every nerve on end, alert and aware of him… All thoughts of work abandoned.

_Start by kissing me..._

But if she dared to answer him truthfully, would he? Or would he be firing her?

_Was she really alone in this?_

Mouth dry, she involuntary wets her lips; causing his eyes to cast downwards, staring at them. When he eventually looks back up at her, the desire hidden in their depths can no longer be denied. He wants her.

He bridges closer. "_Liv_…"

Her heart begins to race, as she realises she doesn't have the power to resist him- not anymore. And when his lips finally meet hers, it takes very little coaxing for her to fully open up to him, allowing him to venture further. A moan escaping her, as his tongue gently begins to massage her, caressing her into a state of bliss. Soft at first and then increasingly demanding, he devours her and she happily lets him, until the need for air becomes too great to ignore, and they breathlessly break apart.

However, the loss of contact soon breaks the spell, as the realisation of what they've done starts to sink in. She backs off- placing her hand over her mouth… Wanting to ease her guilt, Fitz reaches for her, but she shakes her head…

"No… I, _we_ can't do this…"

"Liv…"He reaches for her again.

"No stop", she pushes him away, as if burned by his touch… "_Why_, why did you kiss me… _why did I let you…?"_ She's trembling, she has never looked more frightened, and he wants nothing more than to hold her and tell her it's going to be okay. But he knows he would be lying. She was right, this shouldn't have happened.

"You're married…"

"I know…"

"And I'm… _I'm…_" She doesn't want to say it, but as much as they would like to deny it, it was staring them both in the face… "I'm black and you're white… and this…" She motions between them… "This could never work…"

"Liv, I've never cared about skin colour…"

Angered, she yells… "Who cares what you think Fitz, it's what everyone else will think… And they'd blame me, they'd curse me out… Label me as a nothing but a _black_ whore…"

"Don't say things like that Liv…"

"_Why_, because it's true? You and I both know they'd think it- _say it…_ Why else would you do it Fitz, _you tell me!?_ Unless of course that's what this is about…" She looks at him accusingly, overrun with emotion as Edison's words of warning comes to the forefront of her mind.

However he's horrified that she could even think such a thing… "No Liv, NEVER… Never think that, do you hear me?! And you're right, of course you are, I should have never kissed you like that… but I couldn't stop myself… because I've wanted to, so badly, for weeks now- because the more time I spend with you; the more I get to know you, is the more I can't seem to get you off my mind…"

She shakes her head… "This can't happen Fitz… _It can't…"_

He slowly starts to move towards her… "Don't you think I know that… but I can't help how I feel, and clearly neither can you, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back." He bridges even closer, "this whole time I wondered if you felt the same, but now I know you feel it too; this connection we have- it's _real_ Liv…"

Tears fill her eyes… "Maybe so, but it's wrong… You have a wife, a family… We can't do this Fitz… We need to see it for what is was… a mistake, nothing more and put it behind us, before things get out of hand."

Now standing directly in front of her, he stares into her eyes as he questions heavily… "And do you think you can do that Liv… Just ignore whatever this is between us- and pretend like it never happened? Because honestly, I don't think I can…"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

He told her that he never loved Mellie; that their marriage had been purely for show. Marrying Mellie had been a part of his father's great master plan to place him on the political roster. A man without a wife or family was never elected to office; American citizens didn't relate, they didn't trust a single man. So therefore Fitz married Mellie. Their families had known each other for years, and as kids they attended the same school, and then later on the same college. They had grown as friends over that time; so when it came to choosing a wife she seemed the ideal candidate. And like his father, Mellie dreamed of a role in politics and was incredibly driven. If she was a man, she's probably would have ran for State Governor herself.

And for the first couple of years things were good. When Mellie gave birth to their first child, she had made him the happiest man in the world. Becoming a father meant everything to him, and when his daughter followed a year and a half later, he felt well and truly blessed. Mellie however had never been the maternal type, but in order to give Fitz the family he wanted, she knew she had to make necessary sacrifices. And as far as she was concerned she had fulfilled her part of the deal, and therefore demanded that Fitz keep to his end of it; by running for State Governor. She wanted to be first lady one day, and she honestly believed that Fitz had the makings of a fine president. But in order for that to happen, she first had to tailor his image to suit that of the American people and Office. She was relentless, and worked tirelessly in getting her husband involved in as many political organisations and charity events as possible, and thus successfully making him a well-known figure in the public eye. But Fitz was only interested in the charity aspect of it; giving back to the community and helping others- that was where his true strength lied; whereas running for State Governor was just something he had promised to pursue for Mellie and his father's sake- he didn't necessarily want it for himself.

It was fair to say that Fitz had spent the majority of his life trying to please others, and it wasn't until he met Olivia, that he came to the decision that life should also be about pleasing ones self. And nothing pleased him more, than having Olivia in his arms, holding her, kissing her and stealing a few precious moments… He needed to be with her, even if it meant giving up everything. However, what he wanted with Liv would be classed as taboo in the eyes of others. Leaving his wife, would be seen as immoral- he might as well kiss his political campaign goodbye. But to leave his wife, a white woman for a black woman, that was unheard of in this country, and he suspected extremely dangerous, especially for Olivia; once the cat was let out of the proverbial bag. America was not ready to accept interracial couples, let alone one that had sprung from the act of adultery; because that was what he was doing; he was actively cheating on his wife, physically as well as emotionally. And although he and Olivia had refrained from being intimate with one another- _knowing that once they went there, there was no turning back-_ both of them knew that they were only prolonging the inevitable. Their desire to be together and to consummate their love, was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. At first they had been scared to say the words aloud, but they knew that what they felt for each other went beyond the realms of lust and need.

They had fallen hard and fast.

Olivia had tried her best to fight it. Although she couldn't deny her attraction to Fitz, she was wracked with guilt every time they came together. She believed in the sanctity of marriage, and even with the knowledge that Fitz never loved Mellie- that didn't make what they were doing any easier. If her own father knew what she was getting herself into, he would be disgusted and would probably do what she couldn't do; bring an end to it immediately. She couldn't tell anyone what was happening, it was far too risky; but by having to keep her affair with Fitz a secret and having no-one to confine in, also meant that when she wasn't with him, she was left to face her guilt and fears entirely alone. And it was beginning to take a toll on her. Even at work; she was finding it extremely hard to stay focused, and had been caught making amateur mistakes; all because her judgement was off.

Quinn and Abby had noticed it too, and had questioned her about it. But she remained silent and told them nothing, shutting them out.

She loved Fitz, _but was love really enough? _ How could be it, when their future was so uncertain?

xxxxxxxxx

She watches on, as Fitz sees Quinn and Abby out the door. "Night Ladies, see you tomorrow."

As soon as the coast is clear, she plans on having it out with him, because quite frankly she can't carry on like this. This affair was slowly eating away at her.

After locking the door and drawing the shutters, he hurries back over to her, desperate to hold her. But when she shies away from all of his advances, he halts his efforts and takes a long hard look at her. He doesn't fail to notice the tears presently filling her eyes… "Livvie, what's going on?"

"_I'm sorry, but_ I can't do this anymore Fitz…" She admits brokenly… "I thought I could, because I genuinely believed we had something, but now- I'm not so sure?"

"But I don't understand, where is this all coming from?" He looks at her perplexed, wondering what could have brought this on. They were fine yesterday, and yet here she was talking about ending it.

"It's coming from the fact that I can barely look at myself in the mirror these days, and when I do I don't even recognise the person staring back at me… _ An adulterer, a liar…_ that's not who I'm supposed to be… I'm not me any more; I've changed, and I'm not the only one that has noticed it… Quinn and Abby see it too, in fact they won't drop the matter, despite how hard I try to convince them otherwise, and at this rate it will only be a matter of time before others realise it too!"

"Liv, I've told you, as soon as you give me the go ahead, I'll leave Mellie, its as simple as that…"

"_And then what?_ We'll run off into the sunset, and live happily ever after… _Is that it?_ What about your career, what and your kids?"

"I know it won't be easy Liv, but I'm ready for the fight; just as long as I have you with beside me, that's all that matters".

"But what if I don't want to fight. What if I want to walk down the street, hand in hand with the man I love and not be cursed or judged, for loving someone who is different from me; or for loving a man, who in the eyes of the God belongs to someone else? _How can any happiness come from that?"_

He strokes her cheek, wiping away the evidence of her distress… "My sweet baby, don't you know that happiness stems from love? And I love you Liv, and I know you love me too. I just need you to have a little faith, and believe, as I do- that our love will guide us through. I was a coward when I settled for Mellie- but I refuse to be that man anymore… The man too afraid to make his own choices in life, and live his own dreams. I will not turn away from happiness, especially when it's clear to me that it's wrapped up in you."

"I'm so scared Fitz…" she confesses, "I'm scared that what the future holds for us, is nothing but hurt and pain".

"I know, and I'm scared too… but having you beside me is all the courage I need. All I ask is that you'll let be the same for you? _Can you do that baby?"_

She nods her head in acquiesce, "_Yes_, yes I can."

"Come here…"

This time she welcomes his embrace, burying her head it in the crook of his neck, and squeezes him ever so tightly. And as she softly whispers she loves him; regardless of what lies ahead, he knows with all certainty- that he's exactly where he's supposed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

At 23 years of age you would think that you were past the stage of having to lie to your parents, in order to sneak out with your boyfriend- but it seemed dating a man that 12 years older than you, who happened to be married and whose skin colour seemed to socially conflict with your own, had clearly not been taken into consideration when that assumption had been made.

Her affair with Fitz had been going on for nearly 2 months now, and with each passing day they were getting more and more entwined. Being with Fitz made her feel like a different person, she used to be so reserved and level headed, but when she was with him she felt wild and frivolous. He gave her a taste of adventure, and passion that she never knew existed. Her body reacted to his every touch; like putty in his hands he could mould her to his every will, and with each stolen moment they shared it brought them even closer to taking that final plunge.

The first time the subject of sex was brought up, it had shortly followed a heavy make out session at the office. They had started kissing, and before they knew it, Fitz had lifted her up and placed her on the edge of a desk, before parting her legs and resting himself between them. It was the first time she felt the evidence of his arousal, as it strained beneath the confines of his trousers; desperately seeking her out. The feel of him, so intimately pressed against her had set her nerves on edge. However, it wasn't until she felt his hands slowly rise up her thighs and brush against her cotton panties that her years of abstinence and self-control finally kicked into place, and she reached down stopping him… "_Fitz… we need to stop…_" she tells him in a breathy whisper.

"_Liv...?_" He looks at her questioningly, immediately picking up on the anxiety in her voice… "_Oh God_, I'm so sorry, please forgive me- I didn't mean to presume…"

She places her hand on his chest, cutting him off… "No, you've done nothing wrong, i_t's me…_ It's just, _I've never…_" She struggles to get the rest of her words out, as a wave of shyness overcomes her.

Realisation quickly settling in; he gently tilts her head up, meeting her with his eyes, as he asks… "Liv, are trying to tell me that you're a virgin?"

She pauses, suddenly afraid of what his reaction will be; worried that he'll treat her differently now. Nervous, she bites her lip, before slowly nodding her head and giving him all the confirmation he needs.

"_Oh Liv_, my sweet, sweet Liv…" He strokes her face lovingly, keen to erase any discomfort that she might be facing. "Trust me, you have no reason to be embarrassed, there's nothing wrong with wanting to wait, if that's what you want?"

Despite the depth of her feelings at that time, deep down Liv knew she wasn't ready, and when she told Fitz that, he was the perfect gentleman, completely understanding, as he reassured her that he was more than willing to wait and take it slow. He wouldn't dream of rushing her into something that she wasn't ready for.

Only now, 4 weeks later the sexual chemistry between her and Fitz had grown too strong to placate; she loved him and was no longer willing to wait. Liv knew what she wanted, and tonight she was going to have all of him to herself.

Fitz was the one.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"I don't want to leave you," she whispers desperately, resting her head against his, as he looks at her adoringly… "Neither do I, if only we could turn this car around and head back to our room, where we just… _God this is killing me…_" he breathes. "I don't think I'll ever be okay with you leaving me, even if it's only till tomorrow…"

"Fitz, I want you to know, that I will never forget what we shared tonight". She giggles playfully… "I think you have spoiled me for all other men…"

"Good." He smiles in male prowess, "Because I have no intention of sharing you with anyone else… you're mine now."

"I don't want nobody else…" She tells him fervently, before leaning forward and stealing another kiss. She simply can't get enough of him, and the same applies to him as well, as his soft lips happily tangle with hers, causing her to melt against him.

Begrudgingly, she forces herself to part from his sinful lure… "Fitz, I have to go…" she says with regret, as she looks down at her watch; her father was expecting her home hours ago- he was bound to hit the roof when she got in.

"I know, I've probably got you in enough trouble as it is… are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Daddy will be angry, but only because he's over protective, he'd never hurt me. Yell at me maybe, sure- but I can handle that."

He looks at her guilty… "Liv I wish this was different, I wish we didn't have to hide and sneak around- you deserve so much more and yet I feel powerless to give it to you…"

"_Sssh_, don't say another word- it is what it is. True, it's far from ideal- but despite it all, I love you Fitz, otherwise tonight would have never happened. Rightly or wrongly, you're the man who makes me feel whole and I can't choose to ignore that, even if I tried to." She smiles… "You and me, what we're doing is the unthinkable- it's bound to get a little bit messy from time to time."

"_Messy?_" He laughs, "More like plain old insanity! But seriously, if it means I can get the chance to experience love, _real love that is_-with someone as amazing as you are; then it's totally worth it."

Touched. She lovingly strokes his face, before pulling him in for one final peck on the lips… "I love you so much… but I'm definitely going to go now, otherwise I might never leave."

"You're right, go… and I love you too Liv."

"_See you tomorrow?" _She asks hopefully.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away…"

Waving him goodbye; watching him drive away from her, was one of the hardest things she's had to do. But now it was time to face reality. Although, the fact that her whole body was still singing in post-coital glow, meant it was not going to be an easy feat.

She could still feel him all over her; the after effects of wandering hands, his sensuous mouth and wickedly skilled tongue making sweet love to every inch of her needy flesh. And as she walked the small stretch from where he left her, to the front of her house- it was the soreness resonating between her legs, that now brought the vivid memories of Fitz slowly entering her, taking her and making her his, back to life again.

He was a remarkable lover, patient and tentative, especially in the beginning as he slowly prepared her untried body to receive him, and then hot, passionate and untamed as he surged forward, devouring her body with every last inch of him, until successfully bringing her to a fevered pitch. She had never pegged herself as a screamer, but it seemed Fitz was capable of a great many talents when it came to the art of love making. He played her like a fine flute, and she was more than willing to oblige to his ministrations.

She had always imagined what it would feel like having sex; she had heard other girls at college talk of their firsts, recalling the awkwardness of it, and the blinding pain that came from being entered for the first time… However, nothing of what they spoke of mirrored that of what she experienced with Fitz. She would be lying if she said there was no pain, of course there was a little, but with Fitz's knowledge and care he made sure to even it out, by bringing her an equal amount of pleasure with it too. He took his time with her, and the rewards of his efforts came in the sound of her breathlessly calling his name, begging him to take her harder and faster.

She blushes from head to toe as she recollects her insatiable hunger to have him buried deep inside her; it was like nothing she had felt before, all-consuming and powerful.

Lost in thought, she barely registers that she's standing at the bottom of her porch. Realising that she needs to snap out of her happy bubble, in an attempt to prepare herself for the tirade she is bound to face from her father, she tries to momentarily shake away all thoughts of Fitz.

But it as it turns out, nothing would prepare her for this.

Eli knew.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Have fun tonight?"

"_Dad!_" she exclaims, not expecting him to be sitting on the stairs waiting for her. And by the look on his face he'd been waiting there for a while- he was far from impressed.

"What time do you call this?" he seethes, just about keeping a lid on his temper. Eli was generally a very composed individual, but when he did lose his cool it wasn't a pretty sight.

Poor Liv, she didn't know how best to answer, afraid that whatever response she'll give him will not be good enough… "I'm sorry daddy, I lost track of time."

Wordlessly, he gets up from his seat on the stairs and stalks towards her. He gets close enough to smell her, which he does unnervingly. "You reek of him!" He accuses with disgust.

Realising she's been caught out, her heart begins to pound against her chest. She's so nervous, she doesn't dare to say anything else. But it seems her father has plenty to say.

Elijah was no fool, for a couple of weeks now he had been noticing a significant change in Olivia. Like the changes to her attire, still business like but yet more exposed- shorter skirts, and shirts that revealed her cleavage- then there was the make up and the perfume- Sure, she wore a little from time to time, but this was every day now, without fail. Then as circumstances would have it, all of a sudden the demands of her job had increased too, which required her to work late, particularly on Wednesday and Thursday nights he noted; where instead of six O'clock, Olivia was coming home around eight/nine O'clock- looking more like the cat who'd got the cream, than an employee exhausted from working a ten hour day. At first, he had hoped this behaviour was down to Edison. The fact that she seemed to be meeting up with him regularly these days, he just assumed that the two were connected, that maybe she was starting to fall for him and had been sneaking off to see him. However three days ago, when Elijah went over to the Davis' residence to see Edison's father, Edison also happened to be there. So of course he questioned him about Olivia, ready to have the man to man speech about making an honest woman out of her, however much to his surprise Edison revealed that he hadn't seen Olivia is over a month. _A month!_

**_"Are you sure?" He had asked him… "Because two nights ago Olivia said she was going out to see you"._**

**_"No Mr Pope, she did not, in fact I was here at home with my father that night."_**

**_"So you and Olivia are not going out this Friday night?"_**

**_Edison had shook his head from side to side… "No Sir, not that I know off…"_**

It was now the early hours of Saturday morning, which meant one thing, his daughter was messing around with someone else- someone that she didn't want him to know about.

"Who are you sleeping with?" He asks directly, skirting around the fact was something he was no longer prepared to do.

Olivia looks at him wide eyed. Shocked… _How could he know? Was it really that obvious? Should she deny it?_

She doesn't know what she should do or say, so instead she says nothing. But this only seems to enrage her father further… "Do you not understand what I've asked?! _Okay fine,_ well let me put it this way… What man has got you raising your skirt and opening your knees; giving it away like a common _whore_?"

The vulgarity of his words have the desired effect, she's feels completely degraded. With just one single blow, he has managed to cheapen her special night with Fitz. Her eyes begin to sting with tears, she doesn't want to hear any more.

"I wouldn't even mind if it was Edison- but I know it's not him, just as I know you lied about going out with him tonight. So I ask again… who is he?"

"_Daddy, please…_" she weeps.

Seeing her tear up, he decides to take a gentler approach… "Baby girl, please just tell me who has been causing you to lie to me? Who has you all turned out, and forgetting who you are… because whoever he is he can't be good news, because you have not seen fit to introduce him to me, and that in itself speaks volumes…"

"It's not like that Daddy, he's a good guy… it's just complicated…"

"Complicated how?"

She looks away ashamed… "_I can't say…_"

"Can't or won't?!" He's beginning to lose his patience again… "Listen here, you're my daughter and I love you, but understand this- as long as you live under my roof you will have to abide by my rules… therefore this affair must come to an end, or alternatively you tell me who he is, so I can judge whether or not he is good enough for my daughter, otherwise you are out on your own… Your mother, god rest her soul, she and I did not make the sacrifices we did for you to blow it all away on some flighty romance, that by the sounds of it will only break your heart."

"I love him Daddy…" she confesses.

"_You love him? _ And you see a future with him, is that it?"

"I don't know…" she answers truthfully, painfully… "I'd like one with him, but I don't know if it's possible, because it's…"

"...Complicated." Eli finishes off, "You said… So, what is this complication exactly? Is he married?"

She can barely look her father in the eye.

"Oh my God, that's it isn't it…?"

The façade that she and Fitz can make this work, the one that she's been holding on to for the past two months is starting to crumble fast before her eyes, and her father's too, as the realisation of her situation fully sinks in and breaks her.

"For goodness sake Olivia, are you stupid! A married man, what the hell was you thinking?!" He looks at her with disappointment, before adding callously… "It will never work, you know that right? Even if he leaves his wife, a cheat is always a cheat… He'll do the same to you one day too, I'm sure…"

"No, he's not like that… Neither of us planned this, it just happened… We fell in love, besides he never loved his wife…"

"Oh Liv, my sweet girl, how naive you are… don't you see that's the oldest trick in the book. Making you believe that he's in a loveless marriage, so that you can feel sorry for him, pity him even, and then that way you are justified in dropping your panties in a bid to comfort him, and reaffirm that it's okay for him to love you, and for you to love him back- with no guilt attached!"

"You're wrong, there is guilt... loads of it- but I can't ignore how I feel about him and neither can he…"

Eli shakes his head, he really believed she was smarter than this… "So give me the plan, he files for divorce and leaves his wife- is that next step?"

"He wants to, but it's not as simple as that…"

"_Simple!_" He laughs, "How can any of this be simple! You're screwing a married man for Christ sake! I just hope you were smart enough to use protection, because the last thing you need is an illegitimate baby to add to the mix, because believe me young lady, I for one will not be there to hold your hand through that particular tragedy-because that is what it will be- _TRAGIC!_ Your entire future shot, raising some married man's bastard child,_ alone…_ Is that what you want?!"

"No, of course not- I don't want it to be like that, but no matter how hard I try to fight it, I can't help it- I love him."

Elijah starts to pace up and down… "_God_, when I get my hands on this man, I'm going to ring his bloody neck!"

"_Dad!_"

"He doesn't deserve you, _YOU_ deserve better than this Liv… Who is he, tell me… I want to know, so I can tell him to leave you the hell alone! It's bad enough that he's sullied your virtue, I won't let him ruin your life as well." He suddenly stops pacing, and stands in front of her head on, placing his hands on her shoulders, demanding… "Tell me who he is!"


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Olivia knew that if she told her father the truth all hell would break loose.

Letting it slip that he was married was bad enough, but to then reveal the rest; that not only is he married but he has kids too, or worst of all-he's white! Elijah would then put two and two together and it wouldn't take him long before he figured out that the man she was having an affair with was in fact Fitz… His colleague, his supposed friend- the man he trusted to find her a job and look out for her. Eli would kill him, she was certain of it.

Therefore when Eli demanded that she tell him, she held on to her resolve and refused to do so.

However, unsatisfied by the outcome Elijah lost the little composure he had left- and started firing a string of verbal abuse towards her, calling her a harlot, a whore, a disappointment for a daughter, a disgrace- whilst also telling her that he couldn't have her living under his roof any more; not as long as she played "willing mistress" to a married man. So when he asked her to get out and she didn't, in anger he decided to physically remove her instead… Carrying her out, as she kicked and screamed in protest, hysterically begging him stop. He was so livid with her, blinded by rage that her pleas and tears had little effect on him, as he unceremoniously dumped her out onto the street.

"Daddy please don't do this…" she cried- completely broken inside.

Spitting venomously, he said… "You think you're grown enough to have an affair with a married man, then you can be grown enough to live elsewhere… I'll get your stuff dropped off at NOW on Monday, until then I don't want to see your face- you disgust me!" And with that, he turned and climbed the stairs of the porch, re-entered the house without looking back once, and slammed the door behind him. Effectively shutting her out for good.

In utter disbelief, for a while Liv remains rooted on the spot where her father had dumped her and thrown her out like trash. And in that moment, that's exactly how she felt, like trash… filthy and used up and unwanted.

_How could it all go so terribly wrong?_

Just a few hours ago Fitz had been making love to her, he had her floating on air; she was happy and she felt loved… _And now?_ Now she felt like pond scum, lower than dirt, abandoned and more alone than ever before. The whole situation had come crashing down on her like a pile of bricks; the carnage of what was once her life- now a crushing weight upon her chest, making it hard for her to breathe.

She had no-one to turn to. She could hardly call Fitz at home, that wouldn't go down well at all… She didn't dare turn to Edison for support either, seeing as he now knew she'd been using him for an alibi, without his knowledge… She then thought of seeking refuge with Quinn or Abby- but then quickly thought twice about going to them- because they were intelligent enough to read between the lines and she didn't want to give them room to suspect that something was going on between her and Fitz. So instead, she got up and started to walk to the only place she could think of going; a place where she wouldn't be turned away and somewhere she could gain a little comfort.

An hour later, reaching her destination; shattered, exhausted and emotionally wrung she falls to her knees and weeps… "_I'm so sorry Mommie… I've made a mess of everything… Please tell me what to do? I can't do this alone…"_

10 minutes later; curled up in foetal position, she lays beside her mother's grave and eventually cries herself to sleep, falling into a restless slumber- One that is unfortunately plagued with nightmares and a rocky future ahead; filled with great uncertainty.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Fitz was wired. He couldn't sleep; thoughts of Liv and their time together were at the forefront of his mind. The way she felt beneath him, the way she tasted, the sound of her moans escaping her lips as he worshipped her body. She had fit him like a glove, perfect, as if she was specially made for him. God, he wanted her again; he would never stop wanting her.

He wondered if she was feeling the same, _was she thinking of him too?_ He hoped that he had made her first time special, something she will cherish forever and hold no regrets. Although, if he's honest with himself, deep down he believes he has accomplished just that; acutely aware that what they shared tonight went beyond the need of physical release; because every kiss and every stroke had been forged in love. Until Liv came into his life, he never knew love could feel like this, so overwhelming and so consuming… And as lays beside his wife, the woman he once vowed to spend the rest of his life with, he finds himself breaking those vows to make room for new ones; promising to find a way to be with Liv- out in the open and no longer hidden in the shadows. It was what she deserved.

Lost in his own world, pondering about his future with Liv- he in unaware that like him, his wife Mellie is also struggling to sleep. Her thoughts however plagued with suspicion.

As his wife, Mellie had spent the last 5 years studying Fitz; she could read him like a book. And insightful as she was, it didn't take her long to figure out that he was straying from their marital bed. Never mind the obvious signs, like the smell of another woman's perfume haplessly clinging to his shirts- or the numerous "late nights" that Fitz's had been putting in at work recently- but it was more to do with the fact that when he was home, his mind was elsewhere. No doubt it was with the very same woman he just spent the night with. The same woman who had sent her husband back home to her bathed in her scent and her sex.

Although Mellie had no delusions of grandeur when it came to her marriage with Fitz; she knew as well as he did that their marriage had been one of convenience; but she had always held onto the fact that as the mother of his children, her husband respected her enough to not lie to her or fool around. And considering Fitz grew up despising his own father for cheating, honestly she was shocked to discover that he was now heading down the same path. However, one thing was for certain, whoever this woman was, she had to be pretty special for Fitz to go against his moral code. And that's what worried her the most.

She couldn't let this woman get in the way of her plans, she worked too hard to get Fitz to where he was, to lose it all at the first hurdle. Therefore her first step in tackling this particular bump in the road, was to find out who the woman was, and then, by any means necessary get this affair shut down before it goes any further.

And in order for that to happen she would need some help; Big Jerry's help to be precise.

In the meantime, she was keeping her cards close to her chest. And in her opinion the best way to keep the upper hand of this situation was by feigning complete ignorance to her husband's extra-curricular activities. So therefore rather scrupulously, she purposefully rolls over and snuggles up against him, "_Hmmmm_, you're home…" She sighs, sounding as if she's only just waking from sleep…

Somewhat startled to find her awake, coupled with a sudden wave of remorse, sheepishly he responds… "Yes, I'm home now... Sorry I'm late…" His apology sounds weak even to his own ears, but much to his relief she accepts it, no questions asked.

_If only he knew._

"It's okay Fitz, no need to apologise-"she replies candidly, before going in and twisting the knife… "Besides, how can be mad at my husband for working late, when his only intention is to provide for his family. If anything I count myself lucky…" she snuggles in closer.

He gulps... _God forgive me!_


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

He hated his job; considering his level of intelligence digging six feet holes in the ground at the crack of dawn, was the equivalent to watching paint dry. However it was a means to an end. Unfortunately his family came from a poor background; every single penny that his parents worked for went into the bills and the mortgage on their house, which meant there was very little left to help him pay for college. And he desperately wanted to go to college, as desperate as he needed air to breathe. So as soon as he finished high school, he went looking for work. However, the social climate dictated that not many people were hiring young black men- so he found his options were limited, therefore he had to take the first job he could get his hands on- and this so happened to be it. Harrison had been working as a grave digger, for little over a year now, and as much as he hated it- on the upside he had saved enough money to fund the first year and a half of college. Therefore by his calculations, two more years of digging would be more than sufficient to reach his end goal, and in that sense it was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make.

Having collected his plot orders, he heads to his first site. Sadly, the size of it indicated it was for a young child. Digging the kiddie plots, always put him in a sombre mood, but it also served as a harsh reminder that life was too short to waste. That's why it was vital to make the most of your life whilst you were still alive and breathing. And it was days like this, that made him even more determined to chase his dreams.

He zips up his jacket, shielding himself from the slight chill in the air. It had been a crisp morning, which meant the ground was wet with dew- which luckily for him, was the perfect conditions for digging.

But not the perfect conditions for sleeping in, as he was soon to find out.

After reaching his designated site, _he spots her..._ A prone figure in the distance, lying down amongst the graves... Praying to God that whoever it was, was still alive and not dead… he throws his spade down to the ground and immediately rushes over to assist.

_"Miss, miss... Can you hear me?"_

He takes off his jacket and quickly covers her up; she was frozen through... Now feeling for a pulse; after his attempt to wake her fails, he is washed with relief when he feels it's faint beat. At least she was alive. So he starts to shake her, hoping to rouse her in that way instead... It has the desired effect, as she moans, mumbling something incoherent.

He breathes a sigh of relief... "_Miss_, we need to get you warmed up", he explains gently, as he picks her up and carries her to the office.

30 minutes later, a few blankets bundled around her and of hot cup of tea inside her, Olivia starts to come round, finally making sense... But with that had come tears and a very frightened young lady. Harrison had tried his best to console her as she explained how she came to sleeping in a grave yard last night. She doesn't go into specifics, but he soon gathers that her father had thrown her out the house, with nothing but the clothes on her back. Which he thought was pretty harsh. No matter what she had done, he's sure she didn't deserve to be treated in such an unjust manner.

"So, what are you going to do, where are you going to stay?"

She shrugs her shoulders; her shivering finally easing off, allowing her to get her words out without the chattering of teeth… "Honestly, I don't know… All I know is that I'm not going home… I can't, not after the way he treated me…"

"Is your dad always like that?"

"That's the thing, in all my years growing up he's never so much as lifted a hand in my direction… But then again, up until last night I could do no wrong in his eyes… I was his perfect little girl. _And now…_"

"His little girl wasn't so perfect any more?" He finishes off.

She smiles wistfully… "Something like that… But it doesn't matter now anyway, even if he said I could come back home, I won't. It is time for me to leave the nest…"

"Even so Olivia, there's leaving the nest, and then there's being left destitute- you don't even have a change of clothes, and the clothes you do have are soaked through."

"Its fine, I'll sort something out…"

"Look, why don't you come back to my house… You can have a hot bath, and have something to eat… Plus my mum's about your size, you could borrow some of her clothes until yours dry off…"

"Harrison, thank you, but I don't think…" she tries to dismiss his offer, but he won't hear of it, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Listen, I know you don't know me, but considering I just saved your life, the least you can do is trust me with it a little while longer… at least until you can sort something better out…"

"That's extremely kind of you, but I don't want to impose…"

"You won't be; I mean don't get me wrong, we're not exactly rolling in money, far from it in fact, but my folks would be horrified if they found out I just let you walk out of here, without offering a helping hand."

She can tell he's not about to relent, and if she's honest with herself, she would be a fool to turn him down. So she decides that she'll stay at his place, until she can get word to Fitz. "Fine, seeing as you insist, I'll take you up on your offer, just as long as your folks agree."

"Oh they will, don't worry…" He gets up, and heads to the door… "I'll just speak to my boss, and see if I can take my break early, that way I can take you over there now."

"Okay, but if it means getting in trouble with your boss, then I can wait…"

"Nah, Huck's a good guy, if anything he'll insist that I take you… Trust me, I'll be right back."

"_Hey Harrison…_" she calls after him, halting him in his tracks as her turns back round to look at her… "Yeah?"

"Just in case I forget to say it later… Thank you."

He smiles at her. "Don't mention it, I've got your back"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, just want to apologise for the delay in posting... I blame a horrible week at work, and then followed by a crazy (but good) weekend.**

**Thanks as always though, enjoy...**

Part 13

It's amazing what a hot bath and clean fresh clothes could do for the soul. An hour ago Olivia was an emotional wreck, and now she was a woman on a mission; ready to sort her life out. Looking at the situation from a new perspective she realised that in a roundabout way, her father had done her a huge favour by throwing her out. Because now she was forced to find herself her own apartment, and with that came the freedom to do as she pleased, without daddy breathing down her neck. It also meant she was free to spend more time with Fitz.

The plan was also financially viable, she had some money in savings which she could use that for a deposit, and considering how generous Fitz had been with her salary at NOW, she was certain that she made enough money to pay for rent and also live. Olivia had it all mapped out.

In truth, all this planning and new focus provided her with a distraction that did not afford her the time to dwell on some of things that her father had said to her; albeit in anger- some of it held a great deal of truth. Yes, she loved Fitz, and yes, despite knowing that what they were doing was wrong, they had given into temptation all the same; as their need to make love to each other became too fierce to ignore, but with that held huge ramifications for his marriage to Mellie. By being with her, Fitz had committed adultery and if the knowledge of that ever came out, not only would it ruin his family, it would also ruin his future career in politics. And although Fitz had confessed time and time again, that he had no care to run for governor, she knew that he was the right man for the job, and deep down she knew that he knew it too. Their affair could cost him everything- but what she was also beginning to realise, although she favoured denial at this present moment in time- this affair would cost her just as much.

Growing up, her parents had tried their best to shelter her from the world and with it, the undeniable prejudices that still rung true in America. And to be fair, they had done a very good job in doing so; she had spent most of her childhood in blissful ignorance- happy and content, where race never really played a factor. Ironically, it wasn't until she was twelve years old, when her own mother was killed at the hands of 2 white men, during a racist attack did she eventually get a taste of it, in its cold, unjust and horrific glory. The loss of her mother had burned a hole into the heart of her family, but unlike her father who turned his grief into hatred, it drove Olivia to rise above it, striving to find a solution that would change how America viewed race, but through the eyes of the law. It had been a tall order, but if anything it kept her motivated and remained the driving force behind her success so far. And although she came across a great deal of injustice along the way, she never really feared racism, but instead always chose to face it head on.

But that was before she started having an affair with a white married man.

It was one thing to be black in land of civil unrest, but being black and sleeping with a white married man… Well, you were simply asking for it- almost begging to have a cross staked and burned on your front lawn, whilst handing them a noose to tie around your neck for good measure. As much as she tried to ignore it, because her heart dictated otherwise, she knew her affair was with Fitz was extremely dangerous, and on a great many levels too. Not only in the eyes of white men, but in the eyes of her own people too. There was no doubt about it, her father's reaction to her sleeping with a married man would have been tame in comparison to his reaction if she had told him that Mr married man was also white- and that in itself said it all. She was facing banishment from her own kind, and prosecution from the whites.

Therefore, although she may have gained new found freedom with the turn of events, she would be naïve to believe that it extended beyond that from her father, to the freedom that she required to openly pursue the man she loved.

She looks up at the clock and thinks of Fitz, they were supposed to meet at 2pm. So much had happened since they made love, she's barely had time to reflect on what they shared, or the significance of what that night meant to her. Fitz was her first, the first man she's ever trusted enough to share her body with, but more importantly share her heart with. This was huge stuff, this was love, but with it came a host of painful, devastating, life-changing and extraordinary emotions and some difficult decisions ahead. Olivia, had never been one to rule with her heart, but yet here she was now running full steam ahead, to be with someone that her head was telling her he was all so wrong. _Seriously, what was happening to her?_ Could love be that powerful, that it could completely overrule sensibility? She supposes it could be; after all look what their love had done to her and Fitz. _ God she was desperate to see him..._ To think he had no idea of what was going on, although when he does find out it will probably trouble him greatly. Because she felt troubled too. She had been so tempted to call him up, because just hearing his voice would be all the reassurance she needed right now, but she knows she can't risk Mellie answering the phone, so she relents, realising she will just have to be patient and wait it out.

In the meantime, she will hang around at Harrison's and start looking for apartments in the newspaper; hopefully that will keep her busy. Thank god for Harrison really, because if he hadn't have found her, who knows what would have happened? Such a sweet young man. She smiles wistfully, as she attributes that fortunate blessing of being found by Harrison to her Mother- her own personal guardian angel. It seems she had been watching out for her all along. Thank the heavens for her watchful eye, because right now she needed all the guidance and protection she could get.

xxxxxxx

After a long hot shower, Fitz was eager to split, because every time he looked at Mellie, or looked at his kids he was hit with a wave of guilt. He loved his children, and although he didn't love Mellie he did care for her. But when it came to Olivia- the love he felt for her ran so deep, it was like his whole body was consumed by her. How can finding the woman you were meant to be with, be so destructive to all those you love around you? _Why did life have to be so unfair?_ If he followed his head, he'll be stuck in a loveless marriage, but if he followed his heart and chose to be with Liv- he could possibly lose everything else. But losing Liv from his life was something he could not fathom, he knew it from the very first kiss, and last night when they made love it only confirmed in perfect clarity, they were meant for each other.

So where do they go from here? What was their next step?

It was a question he was saving for later; because he felt they needed to answer that one together- as two people in love, about to embark on a journey together.

Even if the path ahead was filled with mine fields.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

A huge sigh of relief escapes her as she sights him pulling up into the staff car park. He was running a few minutes late and for the briefest of moments she feared he might not come, that maybe he regretted what they had done; but as he flashes her a warm smile- she knows she was wrong to ever doubt him.

She watches on as he makes light work of parking up his car and rushes to her side.

"_Hi_." Despite it all, she smiles at him- just having him here was making her feel better already.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." He replies huskily, silently expressing how much he's missed her, as he lovingly cups her face, before finally pulling her in for a soft languorous kiss.

She moans ever so gently, as their tongues sweep against each other and re-connect. When they part, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her body flush against his… "I've waited all day to do that…" He tells her fervently, squeezing her tighter. She squeezes him back, breathing in his manly scent, relishing his comfort and the safety she feels from just being in his arms. And it's at that point that she finds herself letting go; allowing her pent up fears and emotions to get the better of her.

"_Hey_, what's happened?" He asks worriedly, as she buries her head into the crook of his neck, shaking slightly with the onslaught of her tears. He comforts her as best he can… "My sweet, please tell me what's wrong…" he pleads, stroking her neck, her face, her hair…

"I'm so scared…" She confesses.

"I know, me too", he admits solemnly, pulling her from him briefly to convey his understanding with his soulful eyes. He wipes away her tears, "But it's going to be okay, we'll get through this together, I promise…" She gives him a wan smile, and he takes her by the hand, "

Come on, lets get inside before someone sees us.

xxxx

There is so much she needs to tell him, however being here with him, alone and sheltered from prying eyes and feeling completely drawn to him, there is only one thing she wants to do.

She stands in front of him and runs her hands over his shoulders, then slowly up his neck and then she gently touches his cheek.

"_Liv_... Don't you think we should talk first..."

She shakes her head and places her finger on his lip, silencing him... "_Sssh_, we can talk later... Because right now, I need you..."

She starts unbuttoning his shirt, kissing a trail down his chest as inch by inch his skin is exposed to her gaze. When she gets to his last button, stripping him of his shirt, she doesn't stop her there as she continues to journey south. With hooded eyes she looks up at him as she slowly unbuckles his belt, followed by his button. The sound of his zipper, cutting through the silence sends a thrill of excitement throughout both their bodies. Fitz's moans in anticipation, realising her intention. However, being the gentleman that he is, he tells her she doesn't have to... He had stopped her from doing it last night, because he wanted her first time to be solely concentrated around her pleasure and preparing her body to receive his... But as far as she's concerned, it was now her turn to fully worship him... "I want to," she tells him without hesitation… "_Please…_"

_How could he argue with that?_

Powerless, he nods his accord, and sucks in a breath as she gently slips his briefs over his hips, and down his legs; revealing his impressive manhood, proudly standing to attention.

New to this, she touches him experimentally at first, marvelling at his size and sinew, and then growing in confidence she begins to explore him, first with her hand, then with her tongue as she takes him fully into her mouth and swallows around him. His moans of gratitude are all the encouragement she needs to carry on. And so she doesn't stop; not until she brings him to the brink and gets to taste him for the very first time.

Oh Liv," it's all he can manage; her ministrations have rendered him speechless... She rises from her position on her knees and levels him with hungry eyes. Like putty in her hands, she manoeuvres him to where she wants him. Once seated she stands between his legs... And unashamed of her need, she starts to undress, taking off her borrowed top. He's pleasantly surprised to discover she is not wearing a bra...

"My God Liv, you are so beautiful..." He compliments, reaching out and playing with her perky, needy breasts... Irresistibly, he pulls her closer capturing one of her pebbled nipples in his hot wet mouth. She almost comes undone when he starts to suckle her, sending a rush of liquid fire to her core...

"_More... please..._" She breathes, and he doesn't disappoint as his free hand start to find its way up her leg, leaving goosebumps in his wake. But when he realises that she has forgone panties as well as her bra, he has to exercise a great ammount of restraint to stop himself from self-imploding…

_Did she have any idea how sexy she was?_

When he finally reaches her centre, he is greeted with her womanly dew. She's soaking wet, more than ready for him and by the way she is mewling like a kitten in heat, he realises that he cannot delay the inevitable. He needs to be inside her and now.

Removing her skirt, he guides her over his lap, and aligns himself with her passage. "You ready for me baby…?"

"_Please_…" she responds desperately.

With a powerful thrust of his hips he surges forward, making them one. "_Uugh_…" She grimaces.

"_Livvie, are you okay?"_

"She bites her lip and nods her head, whilst bracing herself against him… "It's okay, _I'm fine…_ I'm just a little sore from last night…" she admits shyly.

"_Oh gosh_" He had totally forgotten and he feels awful about it, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No don't… I don't want you to…"

"But I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't, not if you go slow…" and to prove just that, she rises up and then slowly sinks back down on him, urging him on… "_Just go slow…_"

And he does at first, slowly and gently until their love making eventually takes them from the chair to the floor.

xxxx

He finds a blanket and covers their cooling bodies, and she snuggles up close, sighing. "I needed that, more than you know." She whispers to him… She was finally ready to talk now. "After you dropped me off things got bad…" She trails off.

"What happened?!" he asks knowingly. "Did Eli hit the roof, because you were late?"

"That and more... Dad figured it out," she tells him plainly.

"He's figured out what exactly?"

"He found out that I was lying about going out with Edison, which meant I had to be sneaking off to be with someone else instead."

He gulps… "Does he know it's me?"

"No, but he knows enough, he knows that you're a married man…" She starts to tear up, as memories from last night start to flood back… "He called me a whore…" She chokes up. "He wanted me to reveal who I was sleeping with, and that I should end it immediately… But when I said I wouldn't, he said I had to go… So he threw me out on the street…"

His protective instincts kick in, as he squeezes her tighter... "Liv, did he hurt you?"

"Not physically, no… but it hurt all the same.

"Why didn't you call me, where did you go?" He questions, with growing concern.

"I went to my mother…"

"_You're mother?_" He looks at her perplexed at first, but then it soon registers... "You mean, you slept outside- in the rain? Liv that's not good, that's not good at all!" He's enraged now. "How could your father do this to you?!"

She explains. "He was so mad Fitz… And in a way, I can't blame him. Because what we're doing is wrong… _But yet-_ I can't seem to turn my feelings off for you…"

He kisses her on her forehead. "Trust me I know how you feel."

In afterthought... "Fitz, are we just fooling ourselves? Thinking we can make this work, whilst we destroy all those around us in the process?"

"Look at me". He tilts her head upwards, meeting her gaze… "I won't let you go, if that's what you're asking. Because I love you Liv."

"I love you too." She sniffs, overrun with emotion.

"Good, because that's all that matters right now… Like I said earlier, we will get through this together, you and me… _You hear me?_"

"I hear you…"

"He pecks her on the lips. "_Mmmm_… So, first things first, we need to find you somewhere to live"


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

"I'm telling you Jerry, he's with her right now; I know it!" She fumes.

"Mellie calm down… We don't know for sure, besides even if he is stepping out on you- It won't last, it can't! He's about to run for Governor!"

"Exactly Jerry, and if other people were to find out, which wouldn't be hard considering he's hardly discreet- it would be far too great a scandal; his campaign would never recover from that, and then he won't be elected!"

"You're right." Jerry agrees; like Mellie, this was something he could not afford to happen, he worked too hard to get his son to where he was now… "Look, leave it with me… I'll set a tail on him and find out who the woman is. And then I'll put a stop to it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry yourself with the minor details Mellie... Just rest assure it will be handled, one way or another."

xxxx

"Liv, I'm not too sure about this?"

"Fitz, it's fine- he's a nice young man, who stepped in when I really needed it- there's no ulterior motive here. Besides, he lives with his parents. I'm even wearing his mother's clothes- I'm surprised you didn't notice."

He smirks. "Actually, I did wonder…"

She gasps, hitting him playfully on the arm. "What are you trying to say? I don't look good, is that it?"

"Are you kidding me?!" he chuckles… "You my dear would look beautiful wearing nothing but a potato sack".

"_Aaaawww_, you're such a charmer… no wonder I fell for you." She leans in and gives him a kiss, but when they part his smile in inverted, suddenly turning serious again. He is really against the idea of her staying with strangers. "I don't know Liv, I think I should meet with this Harrison guy before I let you stay…"

She strokes his cheek… "Harrison is harmless, and it's only for tonight, a few days at most- just until we find a place… If only my dad threw me out mid-week_, huh?"_ she laughs trying but failing to lighten the mood.

"Liv, that's not funny."

She pouts. "I know, sorry, it's far from funny but it is what it is I guess." She pauses. "I don't think meeting with Harrison is such a good idea, he might put two and two together, and god only knows how he'll react to the idea of us? Probably bad… More than likely he'll turn round and say, _"I'm sorry you can't stay",_ and then what?"

"I'll put you up in a motel for the night." He offers.

She declines. "Honestly, I'd feel safer staying with Harrison and his family... Trust me, they're good people. Besides, I'd rather not be alone right now."

He gives in… "_Fine_, I trust you, and your judgement… but the first sign of anything untoward, you call me… I don't care if Mellie answers, just say you need to speak to me urgently about a case or something_\- promise me?"_

"I promise, but I won't have to. _I'll be fine…_ Now give me another kiss, one that will last me till tomorrow."

He doesn't disappoint.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

"Remember Liv if you don't find a place today, you can stay with us until you do."

She smiles. "Harrison, you and your folks have been so kind to me, honestly I don't know how I will repay you- but I'll find a way."

"Nonsense, we're just happy to help. Besides, mum has enjoyed the company, it's been nice to have the male to female ratio balanced out for once."

She laughs, "Oh, I suspect your mum can hold her ground better than the rest of us. She's such a strong woman… I've never met anyone that works as hard as her."

"She's pretty amazing, watching her and Pops over the years, they've taught me that nothing comes free in life, you have to work hard for it. Whether it's money, friendship or love, it's all relative."

She thinks upon her own situation with Fitz… "She's so right", she replies all too knowingly.

"_So,_ your dad…" He's reluctant to bring it up, but he wants to make sure she's prepared… "Are you ready to face him today?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know… Honestly, I'm not really looking forward to it. The last time we exchanged words, something within me shattered… My trust, my confidence in him, or the notion that he will always love me no matter what- it's all been destroyed, and I don't think it can ever be repaired."

He sighs, realising the impact of her father's actions had not only left her incredibly vulnerable it had also left her emotionally scarred as well. "Liv, what your Dad did was awful- we all agree, but I find it hard to believe that after one fight, he can stop loving you… Not only because you're his daughter, cause everyone knows that sort of love is unconditional, but if anything, the death of your mother inevitably brought the two of you closer than ever; and for the last 10 years or so, you have been the only person in his life that matters."

Harrison had a fair point, but none of it made a difference, because two nights ago she had witnessed a side of her father that she did not know, and never wished to see again… "You don't understand, I've never seen him so angry before…" she recalls painfully, "It was like he was another person- no longer my father, but instead this heartless man, who was hell bent on crushing me under his foot. All because he couldn't get me to conform to his will. It was scary and quite frankly, even if I forgive him; which I probably will, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget."

Considering he's only known her for a few days, it's amazing how much it affects him to see her like this; so despondent. He's not sure where she went yesterday, or who she was with- although he highly suspects she was with the very guy that had come in between her and her father, but regardless of that- when she returned he thought he saw a renewed spark in her- only now, waking up and having to face reality once again, that spark had disappeared. And what was left was the woman he was first met. She might not be laying aside a gravestone, soaked through to the bone, cold and defenceless, but right now- emotionally she wasn't far from that place.

"Liv, just give it time… I know it's hard, but I'm sure things will sort themselves out in the long run."

She gives him a wan smile… "_Maybe_… I hope so."

And in response he gives her a much needed hug, and she reciprocates gratefully. "Sadly I've got to rush off, work calls… but l just want to say, if it all works out well, and you manage to find a place today; which for your sake I hope it does- remember you are always welcomed here… for dinner, for a rant, for whatever takes your fancy."

"If I didn't know you had a girlfriend, that you were head over heels for, I'd think you were hitting on me Mister…" she teases, blinking away her unshed tears.

"Hey, that would be wrong on so many levels… If anything, you're more like the little sister I never had, even if you are technically older than me…" he winks.

She laughs, "Damsel in distress here, the title of _"little sister"_ sounds about right to me."

Sounding hopeful... "Promise you'll keep in touch."

"I will, I promise."

He leans in and gives her a chase kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You too Harrison, and thanks for everything, you've been a life saver."

"Don't mention it, see you around Liv."

Despite all the madness going on in her life, she was certain on one thing, Harrison was a true friend. And as his mother presently calls her to the table for breakfast, she realises just how fortunate she was to have met such a welcoming and generous bunch of people. "_Coming Mrs Wright._"

xxxxxx

"When Liv got into work, she was all about the house hunt, or in her case- more like the tiny affordable flat hunt… But either way, she was determined to find something today. Despite the Wrights, who had kindly offered her a place to stay in the interim, the urgency to find a flat was now solely driven by the need to secure her independence, and sort her life out. Her life had become unbalanced, and she needed to fix it.

Fitz said he'd be in early and help her with it, but in the meantime she would make a few phone calls of her own; but from the confines of his office, to afford her a little privacy. Quinn and Abby had been fishing ever since she arrived, immediately noticing her dowdy attire and appearance, hardly the immaculately dressed, and straight laced Olivia Pope that they had grown accustomed to. Something was definitely off. Although, in fairness they had been thinking that for a while now- but Liv had been a closed book on the matter. So instead they kept a constant vigil on her, spurred on by their concerns. They were extremely worried about her.

"Hi ladies." Fitz announces his arrival brightly, clutching a bag of freshly baked pastries and dressed in weekend attire. Which was a first, because neither lady had seen him in anything but a suit.

_First Liv, now him, what was going on with the universe? _

"You look remarkably casual today, Mr Grant." Abby points out poignantly, "Are you slipping off somewhere nice?"

"Something like that, I won't be working in the office for very long today, because I have plans to help a friend out later on, so a suit and tie was hardly practical." He offers as a reasonable explanation, whilst looking around for Liv. He has yet to spot her. "_Where is everyone? _ Where are the founders, where's Miss Pope?"

"The founders are in the conference room with members of the NAACP, and Liv is in your office…"

"My office?"

"Yes, she said she needed to make some private calls…" Quinn tells him sceptically. As Abby adds matter-of-factly... "Something's going on with her Mr Grant."

Liv was right, these two women didn't miss a trick. "No, I'm sure she's fine…" He tries his best to down play the situation. "You know how Miss Pope gets when she's in the zone, she will throw herself into her work, and forgets everyone else…" _Oh boy_, he can tell they're not buying it, not today, Abby especially… "No, workaholic Liv we know and love, the Liv in your office right now is different, she's completely closed off and distant; she's hiding something, and whatever it is it's big."

Not wanting to give anything else away, he remains expressionless as he says… "Okay, well in that case let me have a word with her… I've known her a long time, so if anything is going on, I'm sure I can get to the bottom of it… Leave it with me Ladies."

"Thanks Mr Grant, we appreciate it."

For now, crisis averted, as he strolls over to his office, with a bear claw in tow.

xxxxx

When he enters, she looks up at him from the desk, appearing incredibly stressed out and fed up.

"_Hey_, you alright?"

"No not really".

He quickly closes the door behind him, and rushes to her… "What's going on?"

"There's nothing out there, well nothing I can afford anyway, even with my savings, it won't be enough… I'm screwed!"

"_Hey, now…_ enough of that defeatist attitude Miss Pope, it's not becoming of you. Not only that, certain friends of yours are starting to figure things out."

"You mean, Quinn and Abby?"

"Indeed, they're worried about you, and you getting so worked up over this housing situation is not helping matters… Didn't I say I'd help you with that- why didn't you wait for me?" He scolds her in jest.

She looks at him straight- faced… "Please don't act surprised by this, it's me we're talking about."

"_Touché_, and that is why I come bearing sugary treats, to keep you happily distracted." He tears off some of the Bear claw and feeds it to her.

"_Mmmmm_, delicious..."

"_I know!_ Now off you go, go act normal- if that is at all possible, and leave the rest to me. I'll sort it out, okay?"

She gives him a quick peck, leaving frosting in her wake… "Thank you".

Licking the frosting from his lip, he smiles pleasantly… "No thank you, and remind me to kiss you more often after eating bear claws- I didn't think you could taste any more delectable, but I was wrong". He says suggestively.

She blushes. "You're a naughty boy Mr Grant".

"Only with you, sweet baby."

She leaves the office feeling lighter, knowing she can always rely on him to make her feel better… Albeit short lived it seems- if Quinn's expression is anything to go by…

"Liv, your dad's here."


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

"Dad."

"Olivia."

The whole room is engulfed in silence. The atmosphere between father and daughter is so thick and so palpable it makes those partied to it extremely uncomfortable.

"I have your stuff in the back of the car…"Eli tells her stoically, "Although, if you choose to be honest with me, and give up this charade then maybe I can take them back home…"

Her expression goes from one of anger to mortification. "Dad, please not here…" she pleads, becoming increasingly distressed by his flippant behaviour; not seeming to care who hears or knows- or worse, unwilling to see his own faults in the way he has handled this situation, and is still handling it.

"Mr Pope, Liv's right…" Quinn wisely intervenes, as much as she would like to know what was going on with Liv, finding out publicly and at her emotional expensive was not right. Abby was in agreement too… "Please, why don't you two take this somewhere private?" She points towards the interview room, encouraging them to go in there.

Olivia looks at both of them gratefully, and whispers thanks… "Excuse us."

As soon as she closes the door behind them, she lets rip… "What the hell was that, must you come to my place of work and embarrass me, haven't you done enough?!"

"That's rich coming from you?" he retorts… "Or have you forgotten you're the one who is sleeping with a married man!"

"I realise that what I'm doing is deemed immoral, but throwing me out the house the way you did… Leaving me with nothing but the clothes on my back, that was plain cruel… You hurt me…"

He can't help but feel a tad bit remorseful. "Look, maybe I handled it wrongly, but I was angry and you needed to be taught a lesson…"

"A lesson in what exactly? How to survive a night on the streets!"

Guiltily, he replies… "What else was I supposed to do Liv? Tell you everything will be fine, that all will be forgiven- When you're not even willing to let this man go- He's not yours Liv, he belongs to someone else… Don't you see that?"

She shakes her head… "I love him, I wish I could give him up- but I can't. If you can't accept that and that makes me, as you so eloquently put it the other night, a _"whore" _then so be it… And if I can't live under your roof because of that, then I guess I have no other choice but to find somewhere else to lay my head."

"So you're determined to go through this! You're willing to allow this worthless excuse of a man to drive a wedge between us, and destroy our family…"

"No daddy, you did that when you stopped treating me like your daughter."

Her comment strikes him hard. "_Liv_…"

"Forget it, _don't_… Let's just agree to disagree, _okay?_ You've said your piece, and so have I… So why don't you just let me grab get my stuff, and then you can be on your way."

He reaches out, stopping her from walking past him… "I know I'm not perfect Liv, but let's get one thing straight, I will always be your father. Granted, I might go about it the wrong way from time to time, but no father wants to see his daughter get hurt… And I hope you can believe me when I say it wasn't my intention to hurt you; which I know I did and I'm sorry- but Liv your stubbornness is preventing you from seeing the bigger picture here, because believe me, allowing this affair to continue will be the ruin of you…"

She doesn't want to hear anymore… "Have you finished?"

"For now, yes, I suppose so…"

"Good, then let me pass please…"

Reluctantly, he lets her by. "You're making a mistake Liv." He warns with trepidation, as she opens the door and happens to walk right into Fitz- who had been waiting for her patiently on the other side.

_"You okay?"_ he whispers discretely.

"I'm fine." She brushes him off icily, on the verge of losing her composure. It's killing him, not being able to hold her right now, although he suspects if he did she would surely crumble. However, it's when he sees Eli, with his solemn expression that the magnitude of their deception suddenly comes crashing home. He was supposed to be his friend, but yet unbeknownst to Eli he was now the cause of his relationship with his daughter falling apart. He felt sick to his stomach.

"_Fitz._" Eli greets him with a subtle nod of the head, which he returns despite himself; finding it incredibly difficult to look him in the eye, convinced that he will sense his guilt if he does. "_Eli…_"

"Can I have a word please?"

Upon her father's request, Olivia turns and looks at Fitz like a doe caught in headlights, frightened at the prospect of her father and Fitz being alone…

"_Sure_." Fitz agrees, ignoring her silent protest and belying his true feelings, which was not that far removed from Liv's.

He follows Eli to his car.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"Only from what I could make out from the other side of the door." He answers carefully.

"Some married man is taking my baby girl for a ride, and she's foolish enough to believe she loves him… Believe me Fitz if I get my hands on this guy, I'm going to go down for murder."

He swallows nervously. "I don't know what to say Eli…"

"What can you say? Other than it's completely messed up. _God_, I never thought it would be my daughter involved in something like this… _Where did I go wrong?"_

"You can't blame yourself Eli…"

"You're right, I should blame _him_… The bastard, he did this to her!" He spits in rage. "Look, I need you to do me a favour Fitz."

"What do you want me to do?" He asks, although he has a good idea as to where this is going…

"I need you to keep a close eye on her… Let me know if you see anyone sniffing around her, and as soon as you do, let me know… If she won't listen to reason, maybe he will…"

_Fitz had guessed correctly._

"_So_, what do you say?"

"Sure Eli, I'll look out for her." _He couldn't feel any lower if he tried._

"Good man, I owe you one…" Eli pats him on the back, grateful to have him on board, before popping open the boot of his trunk and taking out one of the many black sacks filled with Liv's belongings… "_Here_, seeing as you're dressed for the occasion, you can help me with these…"


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

_Fitz walks in on Quinn and Abby comforting Liv, as he brings in her belongings._

"Oh Liv, it's going to be okay sweetheart."

"No it's not… everything is such a mess…" She weeps, as both women look at her with expressions close to pity.

"How much did you hear exactly?"

"Enough to work out what's been going on with you lately." Quinn admits ruefully.

"Oh God." Liv exclaims, resting her head in her hands.

"_Hey_, no-one's casting stones here… I for one would be the last person to pass judgement, god knows I've made my own fair share of mistakes." Abby assures her.

Quinn however has to remain true to herself; although she cares about Liv she cannot condone her behaviour. "But a married man? Seriously Liv, what was you thinking?"

"_Quinn, that's enough_", Abby chastises, but Quinn dismisses her and presses on… "No Abby, it has to be said," She turns to Liv once again… "What happened? A few months ago you told us that you were saving yourself for someone special… and now…"

_Sensing his presence in the room, Liv takes a quick glances over at Fitz, who looks at her riddled with guilt… This was all his fault and he blames himself entirely. He was the married one, he should have known better and fought harder to ward off his feelings for her, but he didn't- couldn't. And now everything was falling apart. Something had to be done. _

Focusing back on Quinn- "It know it may sound crazy, and completely unethical but I can't ignore how I feel- I love him…"

Quinn sighs, "Yes, you're right, this is crazy… So what now? Your father has obviously kicked you out- have you found somewhere else to stay?"

Exasperated. "No, that's what I was trying to do this morning, but failed miserably. I can't seem to find anything within my price bracket, and the few places I can afford are not worth living in."

Struck with a light bulb moment Abby immediately jumps up, offering a brilliant solution… "Move in with me Liv! I have a spare room. I was thinking about getting a lodger for a while now, but I was reluctant about sharing with a stranger… You however, are not… I can see it now, we'll have such a blast!"

"I don't know Abby…" Liv trails off, not so keen. Part of the reason why she was so set on getting her own place, was because it afforded her and Fitz a little privacy of their own. Whereas living with Abby would not.

"Come on Liv, you'd be doing me huge favour, just as much as I would be doing you the same courtesy… What's there to lose?"

Liv looks back at Fitz again- trying to gain his stance on Abby's proposal, but he gives nothing away… He looks lost in his own thoughts. She turns back to Abby, who has no intention of letting her say no.

"Come on, what do you say? You know it's genius!"

"What about your Landlord? Won't he or she have a problem, with someone like me, living with someone like you?"

"No, she's liberal on those matters, she don't care if you're black, white or yellow, as long as the rents paid at the end of the month, she's good… Now stop staling and say yes!"

_How can she say no? If you took Fitz out the equation; it was the perfect solution._

xxxx

"So what do you think?" She asks, once they finally get a moment alone.

"You mean about moving in with Abby?"

"Yes."

He can sense her worry and uncertainty, she thinks he's mad at her, but he's not; not with her anyway. His face softens. "I think it's a good idea, at least until I can sort out something more permanent… I have an idea, but before I can put anything into motion, I need to know Liv, are you really in this for the long run, I mean all in, one hundred percent- fully committed..."

"I'm in Fitz... All the way, you know this, we've been though this already..."

"I know_, I know..._ but I just need to be sure... you mean everything to me, and I'm more than aware of what I'm willing to sacrifice to be with you... But it wasn't until Eli came in that it finally sunk in just how much you're giving up too... Eli is the only family relative you have, and you will loose him if we do this..."

He is extremely tense, she's never seen him so wound up before... "What did he say to you?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know..."

"I do... Now tell me."

He almost wants to laugh at the sheer irony of it. "_Fine..._ Your father wants me to spy on you... _Oh, _and he also plans on killing me, when he finds out it is me... And by the look on his face he means it!"

"You're kidding me?"

"I kid you not!" He takes her by the hand, and starts to stoke it comfortingly. "When Eli finds out it's me, your relationship with your dad will over Liv, no doubt about it... But, if we're really serious about being together, then we need to decide on our endgame..."

_"__Our endgame?"_

"Our future Liv, where do we want to end up- and how will we get there, with no delusion of the sacrifices that lie ahead of us."

She looks him straight in the eye, love, passion, fear and determination blazing in her depths... "What's the plan?"


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

"_So _Ballard, tell me what you've got."

"Sir, it's not much, but what I do have is rather alarming…"

Jerry holds his hand out, curious to uncover the findings of his private investigator; he had been trailing Fitz for over a week now. "Give it to me…"

Reluctantly, Jake hands over the brown envelope and simply waits for the fallout. It doesn't take long before the penny drops… "No way, but she's_… she's_ _black..."_ He stammers, thrown by the evidence laid out before him. For the life of him he had not expected that. Shocked, he has to take a closer look, flicking through the many photos, unable to comprehend that the woman his son is having an affair with is black. Had his son lost his mind? "This must be a mistake…"

"Sir…"

"I mean, where's the intimate photos? There are none here…"

"Sir you're right, there are none, _yet…_ because they've been very discrete, but I can assure you, if your son is having an affair, then I guarantee it is with this woman."

"What makes you say that?"

"Since I've been following him, your son has spent more hours, including significant time alone with this woman, than he has with his own wife."

Jerry shakes his head, he still can't believe it… _"Who is she?"_

"Her name is Olivia Pope…"

"_Pope?_ Why does that sound familiar?"

"Well, her father is Elijah Pope- well known for his civil rights work and his service to the black community, in fact he has worked with your son on a number of ventures…"

"_Hold on…_ How old is she exactly?"

"She's 22… She's young, but remarkably accomplished… And was hired 4 months ago to work for NOW, handling legal cases."

"Fitz hired her?"

"Yes…"

"So he's known her for a while?"

"It appears so, but my bet it was initially through her father…"

"So he probably hired her as a favour to her father, only now he's taken to bedding her..." The cogs were beginning to turn in his head. "Does she still live with her father?"

"No, she's living with a colleague, a Miss Abby Whelan."

"And is this woman white or black?"

"White, Sir".

"_Wow_, how liberal of her, having an affair with a white married man and playing house mate with a white woman… Her father can't be happy about that, _surely?_"

"If my sources are correct, father and daughter are recently estranged…"

"And her mother?"

"Dead, killed by racist vigilantes when Miss Pope was 12 years old."

"Perfect…"

_"Sir?"_ Jake looks at him in confusion.

Jerry explains… "I have an idea, but I need you to keep tailing them until you catch them in the act… they'll slip up soon enough… I will require strong evidence that they are sleeping together first, before taking necessary action… Starting with her father, because I have a sneaky suspicion that Mr Pope will not be a fan of this union. The way in which he lost his wife, he is bound to harbour ill feelings and a deeply embedded hatred for the white man… Therefore the knowledge of his daughter sharing her bed with one…"

_"Aaaaah…_ You believe he'll bring an end to it himself; successfully driving the love birds apart…" he finishes off.

"Exactly!"

"But what if that doesn't work; what then?" Jake questions, feeling the need to play devil's advocate.

"_Then_, I suppose the dirty work will have to fall upon me…" he reveals menacingly. "And I'll stop at nothing to achieve my goals."

Xxxxx

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, it had been niggling away at her ever since… It was a dangerous notion, but yet somehow it made sense- And the more she witnessed them together, the more she was certain of her suspicion.

_Could the married man Liv was sleeping with actually be Fitz?_

Abby first picked up on signals the day Liv's father dumped her stuff off, and Fitz had offered to drop Liv and herself home that night... As any decent gentleman would, he helped her to carry her belongings up and settle her in; but it was the way he was with her, it spoke volumes- tentative, caring and for a man of his moral high ground, not once did he look at her with a disapproving eye. At first she put it down to him simply feeling sorry for her, but lately Abby was starting to think there was a strong possibility that a lot more was going on between them, and if so; she had a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach about it… Because this was bad, real bad.

She had yet to share her suspicions with anyone, mainly because she felt she owed it to Liv to ask her first, but she didn't know how best to go about it, without causing her friend to shut down. But someone had to talk to her about it, because what she was doing could possibly get her killed if the wrong people were to find out.

She would talk to her tonight. But in the meantime, they had work to do… Right now, the team was looking into the recent genocide controversy over the contraception pill. It was a topic that Liv held a particular interest in; although she was more interested in the research regarding the pill's side effects and whether or not they outweighed the merit of a woman's right to Planned Parenthood.

Facts had showed that more and more women were taking the contraception pill since the FDA's approval of it two years ago, and being the forward thinker that she was, Abby happened to be one of those women, and she couldn't help but think it would be wise for Liv to show an interest in safe-guarding herself in this manner too; because getting pregnant with Fitz's baby, or if not him; any other married man's baby would be unthinkable at this stage. It would categorically ruin her life... She just hopes that for Liv's sake, more than anyone else's that she's been smart enough to practice safe sex thus far, because God help her otherwise.

It seems they had a lot to discuss tonight, which funnily enough Liv had unknowingly provided the perfect window of opportunity...

After a couple of hours spent reading through various medical journals and articles, Liv had sheepishly walked over; cautiously looking around the office floor first; making sure the coast was clear before leaning over and quietly whispering… "Abby, where would be the best place for me to get my hands on a prescription for the pill?"


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

It's amazing how love can cause a person to push aside their own needs or beliefs in place of their loved ones... Initially when Fitz had told Liv that he planned to divorce Mellie, she was more concerned about him losing contact with his children, opposed to the security she would gain from Fitz no longer being married. When he told her that he would step down from running for governor, to escape the public eye and their scrutiny; all Liv could feel was guilt over him ending his political career for her. But similarly to her, Fitz cared more about her welfare than his own, as long as she was safe and happy, and they could be together it was all that mattered. He was already making plans to buy a house far away from here… Growing up, he had always had his heart set on living in a grand estate, out in the remote woodlands of Vermont, and maybe it was time to share that dream with Liv. Vermont also happened to be one of the few states that no anti-miscegenation laws had been passed; therefore if Liv would have him, which he hoped she would one day, they could legally wed in Vermont and live out the rest of their days with peace of mind and heart. He had it all figured out; he just needed to put his plan into motion, starting with Mellie and filling for divorce.

On the subject of sacrifice, Liv felt she had to make her own personal tribute to the cause. And if that came in the form of tampering with her womanly processes; something that she had a number of reservations about, then so be it. Because the more she thought about it, the more she realised that an unplanned pregnancy would only jeopardise their current status. For one; interracial relationships in Washington DC was still heavily frowned upon; the State of Maryland and Virginia had only just overturned the anti-miscegenation law, therefore Fitz getting a black woman pregnant whilst still being married to his wife, would only make divorce proceedings that bit harder and messier to contend with, and more importantly he could stand to lose everything. She couldn't afford that, so action had to be taken and fast, especially when she considered that they had been sailing pretty close to the wind on that front already, with a number of impromptu moments being shared.

Unlike Liv however, when it came to such matters, Abby was all for the "open book" policy, and therefore it didn't take long before Liv discovered that Abby took birth control pills. She had come across them one morning in the bathroom, when Abby had forgotten to pick them up. She was shocked at first; she had never known anyone that would take such prophylactics, although with Abby's stance on sexual liberation, in hindsight it made perfect sense for her to take the necessary precautions. Therefore out of all the people she could turn to for advice, Liv knew that she could speak to Abby in confidence and without the fear of judgement.

"It's a big decision Liv, are you sure about this?"

She leans back against the sofa, cradling her hot cocoa in her hand. "I suppose so, I think it's for the best don't you- just to be safe?"

"Have you discussed this with the guy that you're… _well you know_, sleeping with."

"No, not yet- but I will."

Abby sighs, "Liv, you do realise that the pill is not 100% guaranteed to prevent pregnancy, _right?_ And that condoms should and must be used in conjunction with pill…"

"Of course… _sure_, I realise that… and we have been using condoms…"

_"All the time?"_ Abby challenges.

"Majority of it…" Liv trails off guiltily, barely able to look Abby in the eye in light of their obvious carelessness.

Stern-faced. "But not always?! Seriously Liv, he's a married man, you can't afford to take these risks… for all you know you could already be pregnant!"

In sheer denial… "No, I don't think so, _I can't be…_"

Abby can't believe her friend's naivety… "_Well_, I suppose you'll find out soon enough, because your doctor will not prescribe you the pill until they run a pregnancy test first…"

Liv gulps… "_Wwwh…what?"_

"Yes Liv, no doctor will give you the pill if you're already pregnant…" Her face immediately softens in response to the absolute look of panic on her friend''s face. Abby reaches over and squeezes her hand… "_Hey now_, there's no point in worrying just yet, what's done is done, and if you're not pregnant then you will make sure to keep safe from now on, _right?"_

In almost slow motion Liv nods her head in accord; although clearly struggling to process it all.

Noting a chink in her armour, Abby decides now is the best time to ask her… "Liv, are you certain that this guy, is worth all this head ache, I mean, you're young, you're beautiful, you could find someone else, someone with less baggage and drama _perhaps?"_

"I wish it were that easy, but it's not Abby… _besides_\- he has no intention of letting me go, and honestly I don't want him to either…"

"He loves you, _he must…_ because he's sacrificing a hell of a lot to be with you Liv…" Abby tells her, all too knowingly.

"He is, but so am I…" Liv answers her cagily, not willing to say anything else, worried that maybe she has given too much away already...

_"Liv_, I hold you dear as a close friend, and I want you to know that no matter what happens I'm here for you…_okay?_"

_"_Okay..._" _

_She senses there's more._

Abby takes a deep breath, and gently squeezes Liv's hand again. "There's something I want to ask you, and I hope you'll be honest with me when I do… Just like I trust you with my many indiscretions."

"What is it you want to ask?" Liv asks with trepidation, because in that very moment she realises that Abby has figured it out.

_"Are you sleeping with Fitz?"_

She pauses, visibly trembling... _"Abby please..." s_he eventually voices in fear.

And it's all the confirmation she needs. "_You are aren't you? _It's okay Liv, I know you're scared, but I won't tell anyone- I promise, you can trust me..."

Liv turns away trying to avoid her, but there was no use... she'd been caught out, and no amount of denying it would convince her otherwise.

_"Liv... please, look at me."_

She has no choice but to trust her now... _"Abby, I beg of you, please... you can't say a word."_


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

_"We need to talk…"_

He instantly picks up on the anxiety in her voice… "What's happened?"

She closes his office door behind her, before walking over to him and taking a seat opposite him… "Abby knows about us?"

_"What?!"_ He exclaims… _"How?"_

"I don't know, I suppose she picked up on something between us… _Who knows? _But when she asked me outright, she didn't need any confirmation, because believe me she knew…"

"But you denied it all the same, _right?"_ He looks at her expectantly, hoping she has and affectively buying them some more time; because the longer they can keep their affair a secret the better.

"Well no…" She admits truthfully.

"What!" He seethes, angered that she could be naïve… "Why on earth would you confirm it!? My God Liv, what was you thinking?"

"She caught me off guard, what was I supposed to do? Lie to her; when it was already obvious in her eyes… I'm living with her for Christ sakes, if she feels I can't trust her and vice-versa I could be out on my rear again…" she defends; sounding incredibly hurt by his reaction.

He can tell he's upset her and immediately regrets it…"Look, I'm sorry," He apologises sincerely, reaching over to her.

"It's fine…" she replies, trying to appear strong and mask her budding emotions.

"No it's not, I really didn't mean to have a go. It's not your fault… I'm just a little stressed, and we really don't need this right now, it's awful timing… Ideally, we need to keep things undercover, at least until the divorce proceedings were underway…" He sighs, running his hand over his face… "So what now, do you think she will talk, _is that it?"_

"Honestly no, I don't think she will. Abby understands the implications of what will happen if this gets out, and she has insured me she will keep it a secret. And I believe her; she's just as worried about others finding out as we are- If anything she thinks we need to be more cautious, and watch our backs!"

"Well, I guess we should take this as a warning, and count ourselves lucky that it was Abby that found out and not someone else… And she's right, now is not the time to get careless…not that I believe we have been so far."

"Well, whilst we're on the subject of not being careless, I've decided to go on the pill as an added precaution."

"The contraceptive pill?"

"Yes, the contraceptive pill." She confirms, as she explains her reasoning behind her decision. "You and I both know that now is hardly the time to start a family… Not that I'm saying I don't want babies in the future or anything, because I do… but right now, we can't!"

"But I've read about the pill; doesn't taking it come along with a number of side effects?" He asks worriedly. The last thing he wants is Liv to put her health at risk.

"I've researched into it, and its fine Fitz… Yes, there are side effects, but the end result outweighs them by far…"

"I'm not so sure about this Liv, I don't want anything to happen to you…"

"If I get pregnant now, worse things could happen Fitz, and you know it… and I can't risk that- and let's be honest our use of condoms has been hit and miss as it is."

"I know, I'm sorry, that's my fault… Since being married to Mellie, they're not something I'm used to carrying on my person… And you have to admit, the few times that you and I have forgone them, wasn't exactly planned, _now was it?_" He adds suggestively, lightening the mood a little.

She blushes as she recalls the number of occasions where their passions had got the better of them. "Admittedly we've both been a little reckless… It's not just down to you, we're both to blame on that front… That's why I've chosen to do this. So I booked an appointment with my doctor, for Thursday evening."

"Are you going alone?" He feels bad that he can't be there with her.

"More than likely… Abby has offered to go, but I think I'd feel more comfortable taking about my sexual history in private… In the meantime, you need to increase your supply of condoms Mister…"

"But why? If you're going on the pill, then surely we don't need them..."

"That's not until Thursday… And who knows, you might just take my fancy before that…" She teases playfully.

"You're insatiable…"

"You're one to talk..." She laughs, but then turning serious again she adds... "Although putting all jokes aside, from now on, I'd rather we be extra safe than sorry…" She pauses. "I just hope that it's not too little, or too late…"

"You mean as in- _W__hat if you're already pregnant…?_" He looks down at her stomach, suddenly afraid at the prospect. What a fool he's been; because the thought had not once crossed his mind. Although he's always been a firm believer that babies were a blessing sent from God, having one with Liv now could potential be very dangerous for the both of them; but despite the knowledge of that; as always, he puts a brave face on it.

He takes her two hands into his own and squeezes them reassuringly… "If you are, then I suppose we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it, but fingers crossed it won't come to that."

"Fingers crossed." She echoes his sentiment, silently praying, as she knows that he is; that they are in the clear.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Lying there beside him, curled up in postcoital bliss; this was her favourite part, the afterglow. Lazily, she traces the contours of his chest, revelling in their sinew... "_Hhhhmmm_… I wish you didn't have to go to New York tomorrow…" She sighs, snuggling in closer.

Tenderly, he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her hair…"Me too, but as usual the timing is off, I'd rather be here for you... but work calls I guess, although to be fair I almost don't see the point. Soon enough none of this will matter…"

Not ready for her happy moment to end, she deflects the conversation to thoughts of the future and not the present… "_Fitz_, what will you do when we get to Vermont?"

"You mean work wise?"

"_Yeah_… what have you got in mind?"

"I don't know… teach maybe, but for the first year or so I just want to work on the house… getting it ready for the kids; first Jerry and Karen's rooms, so they have somewhere to sleep when they stay over, and then the nursery for our first born, whilst we work on our next…"

"How many?"

_"How many children...?"_ He asks… "I think three, _maybe four… _or however many you are willing to give me?"

She sighs dreamily. "_Four_, I like the sound of that…" she rest her chin on his chest and he smiles at her warmly, before leaning down and capturing her lips in an awe inspiring kiss. When they finally pull apart for air, he places her on her back and scoots down resting his head on her flushed bosom… He lays still, and lets the steady beat of her heart hypnotise him into a state of peace and contentment…

Idle fingers start to play with and run through his tussled hair, causing the manly scent of his shampoo to waft around her, igniting her senses… _Why did he always smell so good?_ She breathes him in deeply... "_God_, I can't wait till the day that we can do this uninterrupted, when we don't have to get up, get dressed and rush off to different houses…"

_"I know…" _he exhales, as begrudgingly he allows his mind to drift back to their present circumstances. Poignant and deliberate in his movement, he covers her exposed belly with his hand and begins to circle it softly… _Something about this simple action causes her eyes to brim with tears…_

"Tomorrow's your appointment?"

It's not so much a question, but a statement. So she says nothing, as he continues to stoke her; evoking a whole host of emotions from both of them…

"I wish I was could be here for you… I mean, what if the test comes out positive? You're going to need me, and I'll be stuck in New York."

"_I'll be alright…_ I've got Abby; we'll manage until you come back… _Plus_, there's every chance that I'm not pregnant, _so don't worry…_"

"It just seems so wrong, _you know?_ Both of us lying here and hoping that there's no baby, when deep down we both know that if we were only someplace else, we would have the freedom and the right to feel the complete opposite…"

"_Please stop,_ you mustn't think like that, _okay?"_

"I know I shouldn't, but it's hard not too…" A sudden wetness pooling by her breast, lets her knows that he is crying. She's never seen him so vulnerable before, and it breaks her heart, causing her to choke up too. _"Oh Fitz…"_ She hugs him tight. "Our time will come, _it will…" _She soothes... "And when it does, all this will be a distant memory… Because we'll be too busy being happy, and looking forward to our future; our wedding, _babies_, and so much more… _You'll see_."

Xxxxxx

"_Mellie, it's 1am…_" Jerry answers her groggily, woken up by the persistent ringing of his house phone.

"I'm quite aware of the time Jerry… Why have you been avoiding me?"

Wiping the sleep from his eyes… "I promise you Mellie, I have not been avoiding you…"

"_Well_, what's going on then… _tell me!?_ Have you found out who she is yet?"

"It's being handled Mellie, that's all you need to know." He attempts to pacify her, but she's having none of it. _Not tonight._

"Obviously not well enough…seeing as my husband has yet to come home..." She slurs, giving away the fact that she is inebriated.

"Listen to me Mellie, you need to pull yourself together. Now do us both a favour and go back to bed and sleep off whatever it is you've been drinking!"

"_I will not!_ I will not _sleep_ until my husband comes home!"

"_Mellie_…" He warns… "You need to calm down…"

Growing increasingly hysterical... "He's out there Jerry, _fucking her…_ destroying everything I've worked for, and you expect me to calm down! _Tell me who she is god dammit!" _

"Like I said, I have it under control, the only thing you need to concern yourself with, is how to keep your husband satisfied, once I rid him of his feminine distraction… But I can tell you this for nothing, you won't stand a chance in hell in accomplishing that, if you don't get a grip soon; or have you forgotten who you are; the cunning and resourceful woman I saw fit to marry my son... "

She gushes, _"Whyyyyy_… why Jerry... why is he doing this to me?"

"Who knows why men do what they do…? Maybe he was bored, maybe you weren't giving it to him like you used to, or maybe he's just his father's son. Knowing why is not what's important here Mellie... But reminding him of what he'll loose if he decides to leave, now that's where the true game changer lies."

"You mean the kids?"

"Exactly my dear! If Fitz wants to walk away from his wife and his career, you just let him know that he will also be walking away from his kids."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys, so sorry for the delay... Work has been monopolising all my time and energy. I can't wait till the summer holidays! Roll on Wednesday!**

Part 23

If she continues to chew on her nails for any longer she will not have any left at this rate. She's a nervous wreck, because any moment now she will be called in to see the doctor, and there's a possibility that life as she knows it might completely turn on its axis and never be the same again. With all that was going on with Fitz, adding a baby into the mix- it would somehow make their affair feel even more illicit.

Fretting and sat alone in the waiting room, she prepares to face her destiny, but finds herself longing for Fitz's support more than ever, wishing he was here. Although they are both aware, that even if they took New York out of the equation, Fitz sitting in a doctor's surgery that catered for Blacks and Hispanics only, holding her hand in solidarity and hoping for the best possible outcome would never come to pass. Because sadly, society dictated that she would always have to go through this part alone.

It was the price she paid for being with a white man.

"Olivia Pope?" A nurse calls for her, smiling pleasantly when she spots her… "The doctor can see you now."

She feels sick to her stomach.

Xxxxx

"Sir, I've got it!" Jake announces with pride handing over all the evidence that Jerry needs to confirm his son's affair.

The pictures leave very little to the imagination. It was just what he needed. "When did you take these?" Although following his conversation with Mellie last night, he has his suspicions.

"Last night," Jake answers, and then explains how he followed them to a motel, where Fitz paid for a room and then how the two of them; who seemed desperate for each other- proceeded to undress and embrace, before remembering themselves and closing the curtains- effectively blocking the view to his camera lenses. Except it was too late by then, as he already had all the proof he needed.

"Great job Jake. I knew I could rely on you to come through with the goods…" Jerry turns around and retrieves a piece of paper from his desk, with an address scribbled on it… "I need you to take a copy of the photo's first, and then deliver a copy to this address."

Jake takes the piece of paper from him and looks at him knowingly. "Of course Sir, I'm on it."

Xxxx

"So, what can I do for you today Miss Pope?"

She gulps, feeling uneasy. The fact that her doctor was male, did very little to help ease her discomfort… "_I ummm_, I came to enquire about the contraceptive pill…" She finally gets out, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"I see," he looks at her, with what appears to be an element of scrutiny… "And your husband? He wishes for you to be on the pill too…" he fishes.

"I'm not married," she clarifies, feeling like a naughty child who is about to be reprimanded for her wrong doings.

"I see," he repeats, writing something down on a note pad; and in the face of his obvious judgement she finds herself lowering her head in shame. "Well in that case, _"your boyfriend"… _does he agree on this method of birth control too?"

"_Yes_, yes he does… not that it should make a difference, whether he agrees or not, because at the end of the day this is my body." She replies in annoyance.

"Indeed Miss Pope, it is your body- however I assume you have chosen to share your body with this man, despite the fact that you are not married, otherwise you wouldn't be here… Therefore, I am simply trying to work out the dynamics of your relationship, and the reasons as to why you feel the need to go on the pill… I apologise if this makes you feel uncomfortable, but establishing a sexual history is a must."

Despite herself, and not appreciating his male chauvinistic attitude either, she replies… "Of course, I understand… I'm just not used to this…"

He cuts her off unceremoniously… "Well Miss Pope, having sex comes with a certain level of responsibility and maturity- and if you're unable to handle that, then maybe you're not ready to undertake all that sex entails, which includes a frank discussion about appropriate birth control…"

"I can handle it…" she bites back, incensed by his bedside manner. He couldn't make it any more obvious, if he tried. The man was cut from the same cloth as her father; he did not improve of her choices.

"Good, now that we have that cleared up I have a few more questions for you; that's if you wish to continue…?"

"Go ahead…" she encourages, suddenly eager to get this over and done with, so she can hurry up and leave.

"How long have you and your partner been engaged in sexual intercourse." He asks matter-of-factly.

"Not long, just a few weeks..."

"And have you been practising safe sex?"

Here comes the heavy judgement she thinks, as she answers him truthfully… "It had been our intention to do so, _but no;_ not always…"

"Right, so there's a chance that you could be pregnant? Obviously, you do realise you cannot go on the contraceptive pill if you are?"

She can't help but be curt in her response. "Yes, I am very aware of that_." What did he take her for, a fool?_

Carrying on, paying no mind to her tone he looks down at his notes, and questions… "When was you last menstrual cycle?"

_Shit_. "I can't remember exactly?" She feels silly and ill prepared, although to be fair she was never one for tracking her periods, because they had always been so irregular…

"Well, have you had one since you've been sleeping with this man?" He asks, slightly exasperated by her lack of knowledge.

She thinks on it hard, until a sinking feeling slowly overcomes her… "_No_, I don't think so, not that I can recall, sorry..."

"Right Miss Pope, in that case I feel it is necessary that I run a few test and an examination… First to rule out pregnancy, and then any other disease that you may have been exposed to- seeing as you and your partner are not officially committed by marriage, there is a greater chance that he may be sleeping with others too. "

She doesn't even get a chance to respond, as he abruptly calls for a nurse… "Verna, please can you get Miss Pope into a gown and have her prepped for a full pelvic and PAP; we also needs to take a urine sample and bloods. Thanks."

By the time the doctor (who she was quickly growing to detest) had finished questioning her, and performing one of the most intrusive examinations she has ever been subjected to, she was left feeling completely stripped of her dignity, and in addition to that incredibly frightened at the prospect of her results. Sensing her worry and apprehension, Nurse Verna kindly sits with her, once she has dressed back into her clothes and nervously waits for the doctor to return to the room with her results.

"It's going to be okay my dear…" Nurse Verna tries to reassure her; although it's to very little effect.

Because Liv has a very bad feeling, deep down in the pit of her stomach.

Xxxxx

Hearing his post box being opened and slammed shut, curiously, Eli heads through his front door and over to the box at the end of his lawn. When he opens it he finds a sealed the Manila envelope inside… The postman had already come and gone earlier that morning, so he wasn't expecting anything else until the next day… _How strange?_ He turns the envelope over, in search of his name and address, but it's not written on it anywhere... Again, very strange. _What was going on?_ Ever so quickly, he finds his guard is up as he looks around suspiciously; something was definitely off about this package… _What was in it?_ And why had it been delivered to him?

Slowly and carefully he opens the envelope to inspect its contents.

_What he sees completely floors him_. _No way... No way, it can't be true?!_

Xxxxxx

The doctor takes a seat in front of her. To her eyes he almost looks smug…

She suddenly feels sick again.

"I'm sorry Miss Pope, but at this time I will not be able to prescribe you the contraceptive pill, because tests has revealed that you have the hCG hormone present in your urine, levels of which indicate that you are in the early stages of pregnancy."


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

"What do you mean she's not there? Where is she?" Fitz asks frantically. He'd been worried sick all day, unable to concentrate at work; instead he had spent the entire time watching the clock back, counting down the hours and minutes until he could ring and speak to Liv at home.

"I don't know? As planned, she left work early to go the doctors; I told her I would hurry back after work in case she needed me; seeing as she was determined to attend the appointment alone… But when I got here, she was no-where to be found?!" Abby relays worriedly.

"This is not good… this not good at all… _The test must have come out positive…_" He frets aloud, thinking the very worse now. "We need to find her, where could she be?!"

"Do you think she would have gone to see her father?"

"No I doubt it, with the way they've left things he would be the last person she'd turn to…"

_Think Fitz, think… he silently berates himself..._ _THINK! _"Hold on, I have an idea… there's this guy,_ Harrison_… When her father threw her out, he and his family kindly took her in for a couple of nights, maybe she went there?"

"But why? Does he know what's going on?"

"I'm not sure what she's told him? And I don't know why she would go there, when she has you, but right now I can't think of any other place she could be?"

"I guess it's worth a shot… Give me his address and I'll head over there now!"

From memory he recalls the place he had dropped Liv off a few weeks ago; thankfully Abby has a fair idea where it was… "Abby, I'm so afraid… What if something bad has happened? What if she couldn't handle the news and…"

"Hey, don't think like that… Obviously, the situation is not ideal, and being told she's pregnant on top of everything else that she's currently dealing with would be enough to push anyone over the cliff, but this is Liv we're talking about! She's a tough cookie… she won't do anything stupid… I know that much!"

"I know you're right, but I can't help but remain fearful. _A baby…_ this is such a big deal, and I'm scared for her, I'm scared for the both of us…"

"_Look_, stay positive… You just concentrate on getting back here as soon as you can, because she's going to need you…"

He interjects. "Cyrus is already on it, I'm on the next flight back!"

"Good! And I'll go and look for her at Harrison's, and if she's not there, then I'm sure she'll turn up on her own; she probably just needs some time and space to get her head around all this…"

He sighs heavily… "Hopefully, that is all it is!" And then trying to remain positive he says to Abby... "When you see her, tell her I love her, and that I will be with her as soon as I can…"

"I will… Now get off the phone, let me go and look for her…"

"Yes, of course… _and Abby..."_

_"__Yes…?"_

"Thank you for being there, you've been nothing but a support to both of us!"

Xxxxxx

Not wanting to waste any time in tracking her friend down, Abby hails for a cab. Less than 20 minutes later, the cab man pulls up outside the address that Fitz had given her.

"Thanks", she reaches over and hands the driver a 10 dollar bill… "You sure you want to be dropped off here pretty lady, this neighbourhood is rough…" he warns her.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself…" she tells him, sounding far more confident than what she actually feels; she was well aware of the neighbourhood's reputation… "Keep the change," she offers, as she takes a deep breath and steps out of the vehicle.

She rings the doorbell; the lights are on, but no-one answers the first time round; so she rings it again, persistently…

"Stop ringing the DAMN bell!" She hears a voice yell from inside, closely followed by… "Harrison, go get the door!"

_Phew, she thinks, at least she was at the right place…_

_"__Yes!?"_ A disgruntled yet handsome, young black man greets her on the door…

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry for disturbing you…" she apologises profusely, "My names Abby Whelan, I'm looking for a friend of mine, and someone suggested she might be here with you… You're Harrison right?"

"Yes, I'm Harrison… Who's your friend?"

"Her name's Olivia?" She instantly notes the look of recognition in his eyes... "Oh Olivia, yes I know her, but she's not here…" But then it quickly dawns on him; if this well-to-do white woman, had taken a risk to travel down to these neck of the woods, unchaperoned, in search of Liv- then something bad was most definitely going down… "_Why_, what's happened, is she okay?"

"I don't know?" She admits solemnly; rapidly losing hope in finding her. "She's missing, and I can't find her… I don't know how much you know about her situation, but things have suddenly taken a turn for the worse, and now I don't know where she is… It's imperative that I find her, please tell me, do you have any idea where she could be?"

He thinks back to when he first met Liv... "Funnily enough, I think I might just know where she is… _Hold on a second_, let me grab my coat and I'll take you there myself."

Xxxxxx

He has spotted her a couple of hours ago.

He had always been good with faces, and he instantly recognised her from before. She was the girl that Harrison saved a little while back; sat beside the very same headstone she had once slept alongside in the rain. He recalls the morning when Harrison had found her, she had been in quite a state back them, a frozen, bubbling, broken mess, but above all lost. Although by the looks of it, she wasn't far off from that now. He could tell she'd been crying and was clearly distressed- but he could also tell that she needed some time alone. So instead he kept a safe distance, far away enough so that she didn't know he was there, but yet close enough to check on her in small intervals. Only now, it was starting to get dark and he needed to head home, but he had no intention of leaving her there alone; not after last time. Therefore, despite his usual self- that would normally shy away from any and all forms of personal interaction- he walks over to her; desperately trying to figure out what he should say to her. Huck wasn't exactly a people person, therefore words did not come easily, but on this occasion he knew he had to say something, and at the very least ensure she had somewhere safe to go.

"I hope you're not planning to camp out here again tonight?" He interrupts gently.

Slightly startled, she turns and faces him, wiping the tears from her eyes… "Sorry, do I… _do I know you?"_

"Not exactly, however I believe you know one of my employees… Harrison Wright?"

"_Oh of course_, you're his boss?"

"Yes, he works for me…" He offers his hand. "My name's Huck?"

"Olivia," she replies, rising to her feet and shaking his hand.

"Olivia, this might sound like a silly question, but are you alright?"

Obviously troubled, she looks back down at her mother's tombstone… "Not exactly, that's why I came to see mum; I needed her advice…"

_"__And…?"_ He questions… "Has she given you the answers you've been looking for?"

She shakes her head, "No, I'm afraid I'm still waiting... Although strictly speaking, I don't think there is a straight forward solution to this mess I've found myself in… And maybe there never will be one…"

"Well, I hope for your sake that you'll find an answer and soon, because hanging around in cemeteries at night, is hardly the safest place for a young lady to be…"

"I know, people will be worried about me, and I don't want them to be, but going back home means having to face my problems head on, and right now, I don't think I have the will to do it…" she replies, fraught with despair… "I just want to disappear".

He can't quite put his finger on it, but something about this girl really gets under his skin; like a sudden calling to rush in and protect her. And it unnerves him slightly, because he has not felt like this about anyone, not since his wife and child died. But yet this girl, is so many respects a mere stranger, somehow stirs those feelings within him once again… _Is it because the sadness and confusion he sees in her, mirrors his own?_ Who knows, but for whatever reason it may be, to his complete and utter surprise he finds himself opening up, in a bid to reach out and help...

"Olivia, life can be incredibly hard, and I speak from personal experience… I lost my family a few years ago, and it broke me… I can openly say I'm not the same man I once was; that man has gone forever… And that's because I chose to cope by shutting the entire world out. I disappeared, much like you want to do now… I gave up on myself and everyone else around me. And I was left with nothing… Believe me Olivia, you don't want to do that… don't be like me, because giving up should never be an option."

"But Huck, if you've given up on everything, then why are you telling me this- why do you even care?"

"I suppose I see you as a kindred spirit, someone lost- like I was; _still am_ in many ways… And I just want to help, before the hopelessness takes hold of you, and grows roots."

Absentmindedly she rest her hands on her stomach… "I've never been more scared in my life."

"I know, I can see that, it's written all over your face… So please, just let me help you, okay?"

She finds herself giving in, because there's an understanding and sadness hidden within the depths of his eyes that compels her to trust him… "Okay, but what happens now, where do I begin?"

He takes her by the hand, and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Well considering how late it is, let's start by getting you home."

Xxxxxx

"She's not here." Abby announces hysterically.

"She's been here though, the earth is trodden down…_ Damn it! _It looks like we've just missed her! Hopefully, she's gone home."

"Hopefully… God I hate the idea of her being out here alone, especially now, she's extremely vulnerable…"

For Harrison, it was almost foreign to witness a white person being so concerned about a person of colour. But when it came to Abby, it was clear to see that she genuinely regarded Liv as a friend, and someone that she was genuinely upset and worried about. _It was a sign that the times were slowly changing._ And he admired her for that, and now he had two reasons to stay and help her find Liv. "I don't live too far from here, so there's a chance that she might head back to mine, therefore I suggest we go there first… If she's not there, then I'll ask my folks to keep an eye out, and then we head back to yours."

"Harrison, that's very kind of you to offer to follow me back, but there's really no need…"

"There's every need, believe me… I care about Liv, and I want to make sure she's safe too… And as a gentleman, I wouldn't feel right knowing you're out here looking for her on your own at night… Therefore, I'm coming with you."

He was incorrigible, that much was a given. She could see why he and Liv were friends.

Xxxx

After a hot bath, and some warm tea and toast, Huck's speciality- He settles Liv into bed, and promises that he will stay in the living room and wait until her roommate; who is clearly out looking for her, returns home; to which Liv is extremely grateful. He is still rather taken back, by just how trusting she is. Ordinarily, he would have attributed it to the fact that she was feeling incredibly vulnerable right now, but yet for some unfathomable reason she believed and felt she could confine in him, and soon enough her whole story came pouring out of her- every single detail, including the fact that she was now expecting a baby. He really felt it for her, no wonder she was so desperate to escape. Not only because her circumstances were beyond overwhelming- but they were extremely dangerous too. With his Puerto Rican heritage, he could understand the level of persecution that Liv would be facing from both sides of the track; and all because she had fallen in love with a white man. The couple had their work cut out for them, especially considering her partner's marital status. In order to protect Fitz, Olivia had not divulged his name to Huck, but she did tell him that the father of her baby was a man of powerful prominence, and well known within the public eye. Which of course only made the situation more volatile in nature. And then when you took into consideration her estranged relationship with her father, and her not having a mother around either, it also meant that she was not receiving any support from her family; and at time when she would need it the most.

The poor girl was in dire need of protection that much was certain. And whether she willed it or not, he silently vowed to keep a close eye on her from now on. It was the least he could do, because after so many years in solitude, she was the only person he had managed to feel some form of connection with.

Xxxx

As promised Huck remained in the flat until Abby returned. To say she was shocked to find a strange man inside her flat would be an understatement. She immediately went on the attack, charging at him with an ornament that she had resourcefully procured from the bookshelf, until Harrison intervened, grabbing the it from her and halting her in her tracks- _"Huck, what are you doing here?" _Albeit he was surprised to discover that the intruder was in fact his boss, he quickly managed to diffuse the situation… "Abby, it's okay… _calm down…_ This man is no fret to you or your friend, I promise you…"

Huck raises his hands in air, "It's true, I mean no harm," he assures her. "I found your friend in the cemetery earlier tonight, and I brought her home, that's all… I was just trying to help."

Harrison could pinpoint the exact moment when Abby's body relaxed in response. _"Oh…"_ she breathes out, successfully disarmed.

Xxxx

Little did they know that by the end of that night, this unlikely trio would forge a strong alliance, working together to protect a woman that had for one reason or another, touched their hearts in some way, shape or form.

Liv would no longer be alone in this war- _not now_, not if they had anything to do with it!


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

"_Here…_ drink this." Abby encourages, offering her friend a cold glass of water, whilst rubbing her back in small circles.

"I don't understand this, up until yesterday I didn't have one symptom, and then as soon as that horrible man confirms that I am pregnant, I spend the morning hunched over the toilet bowl…"

Abby gently sweeps her friend's hair from her glistening brow… "Sods law, I suppose…" She pauses. "How are you feeling now Liv?"

"Awful." She groans, swallowing down a second wave of nausea.

"And apart from the queasiness…?"

"You mean, how do I feel about the baby?" Liv verifies, to which Abby simply nods, and waits for her response. "Honestly, it feels surreal… Like it's not actually happening, _you know? _Like I'm in some sort of crazy dream that hopefully any minute now, I will wake up, and then all this drama will disappear."

"Oh Liv… I'm so sorry… If I didn't encourage you to go to the doctors at least you would still be in blissful ignorance."

"_Hey_, I was going to find out sooner or later, it's not your fault Abby, in fact I only have myself to blame… I should have been more careful, I was so stupid."

"The same could be said for Fitz too, you know…"

"I know… _I know…_ to be fair, we're both to blame, not just him; speaking of which, he should be due here any minute now…"

"Well he said his flight was getting in 7.30am, so you're right, not long now."

Abby looks up at the time; it was just gone eight; she was running late for work. Whereas Liv was not, she had called in sick, literally. "Abby, go… I'll be fine…"

Reluctant. "_I don't know_, I don't really want to leave you like this…"

"Abby, I promise, I won't leave the flat… _I swear_. Besides Fitz will soon be here, so there's nothing to worry about, so will you please relax."

"Something's off, you seem far too calm for my likings…" Abby looks at her dubiously.

"It's called denial Abby," Liv jokes, despite how she's really feeling inside. _"Now go…"_

"_Fine_, but if you need me, just call the office- and if that fails…"

"I know, call Harrison or Huck… I've got it… now will you please go, you're making me feel nervous."

"Okay, I'm gone… I'll see you later, and good luck with Fitz. Although I doubt you need it- because he loves you, and he's going to get you both through this, I'm sure of it."

Liv places her hand on top of Abby, which is now resting on her belly. "I hope so Abby, I really do hope so."

Xxxxx

"_Aaah_ Mr Pope, hello… how can I help you?" Quinn approaches him, although somewhat hesitant in doing so. However, being the only person in the office, she had no other choice but to deal with the formidable wrath of Eli Pope. And it was pretty safe to say, he did not look like he was up for any fun and games today.

"I want to see my daughter- where is she?"

"She's not in today," Quinn responds truthfully.

"Don't mess me around woman." He slams his hand on the desk, startling her. "I demand to see her at once!"

Reeling in her composure, Quinn responds coolly… "Like I said Mr Pope, Liv's not in… She called in sick this morning!"

"Nonsense, she's here, I know it… besides Liv is never sick!"

"You can look around the office and check for yourself if you'd prefer Mr Pope, but I can assure you she's not in. She's at home… _SICK_." She makes a point in emphasizing the word sick.

Funnily enough, he tends to believe her, and so he decides to change course, swiftly adopting a more agreeable approach as he asks… "Well in that case, I will need her address..."

"I'm sorry Mr Pope, but without Liv's permission, I'm unable to divulge that sort of personal information".

The transformation from calm, to positively fuming is almost instantaneous, and now on the fringes of blowing a gasket he seethes; spitting with unspent rage… "This is ridiculous, I'm her father for goodness sake! I have a right to know where my daughter is!"

But Quinn remains firm in her resolve, as she tells him in no uncertain terms… "I'm sorry Mr Pope, but at this time I really can't help you…"

Incensed and frustrated, Eli storms out of the office rather unceremoniously; slamming the main door behind him, and with such a force- Quinn is genuinely surprised that the glass panel in the door did not shatter in the process.

_"__What the hell was going on?" _

Xxxxx

Eli was not about to let this matter rest. He was out for blood, Fitzgerald Grant's to be precise. However, before he laid his hands on him, he had to confront his daughter first, because despite the evidence that was staring him square in the face, he refused to believe it until he heard her confirm it with his own two ears.

_Had he not taught her anything? _The fact that white men had killed her mother- murdered her in cold blood, simply because of the colour of her skin… Was that not a deterrent in itself?! And yet here she was, willing to lay down and permit one of those vile creatures to happily use and invade her untried body. _Just the thought of Fitz…_ He can't even bare to think about it; sickened by the idea of his daughter becoming the play toy for a man, that didn't even have the decency to honour the vows he had made to his wife. And the sad thing is, he can't help but hold himself partly responsible for this mess; after all, despite his better judgement he had entrusted Fitz to look out for his daughter, and instead he turned around and sullied her virtue, ruining her chances of marrying any decent, and well respected young black man. Someone who was good and wholesome; credentials that the likes of Edison had to offer.

God forgive him, but come hell or high water, he was going to make this right again. He was going to fix it, and finally bring an end to this torrid affair once and for all.

But first of all he needed to find Liv, and if he couldn't find her directly, although it pained him to admit it, he was certain to find her by tracking down Fitz.

Xxxxx

He had thrown his arms around her, swooping her up as soon as she opened up the door…

"My sweet baby, I will never leave you again… I promise, not for a second", he whispers movingly, as he adorns her with kisses; placing them upon her cheeks, her brow, her eyelids, and the salty tracks left in the wake of her tears. And in his desperate need to worship and provide her with comfort, those kisses soon travel down the slender column of her neck, bringing forth a series of breathy moans, before he takes them along her collar bone, and eventually lets them fall between the valley of her breasts, until he is on his knees, with his face pressed up against her belly.

Fervently, he looks up at her, meeting her watery gaze, before lifting her top up and kissing her ever so softly on her stomach; the spot where their baby now lies. "It's going to be okay, I promise you baby, I promise both of you." Liv squeezes him close, and bends down kissing him on top of his head. "I'm so glad you're here". She whispers, choked up with emotion.

Just having him here, made her feel stronger; renewing her faith, that as long as they had each other they could make it.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

Much to his chagrin, it doesn't take long before Fitz leads Eli right to Liv.

He literally has to fight the urge to storm in on them and break Fitz's neck. But he knows that if he does that, he will lose his daughter for good; so for the time being he must refrain from doing so. Even if the thought of them up there together, alone, and doing god knows what with each other curdles the blood in his veins. Therefore, wisely he chooses to remain in his car, waiting for the right time to make his move.

_Two whole hours pass before Fitz finally leaves and drives off._

This was his chance. Although, mindful that Fitz could turn back at any time, Eli waits for a couple of minutes; making sure that the coast is clear before leaving his car and making his way towards the flat.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Liv gets up… _What is he like, he'd lose his head if it wasn't attached to his body?_ She muses, before buzzing him in...

But when she opens the door, and finds her father standing on the other side and not Fitz, she almost passes out.

"_What_… what are you doing here?" she stammers; trembling in his presence, as a million thoughts race through her head. How on earth did he find her? Why was he here? Had he seen Fitz leave?

"I'm here because I need to hear you say it…"

She looks at him perplexed. "_Say what?_ I don't understand?"

He thrust the infamous brown envelope into her hands. "I need to hear it from you, and only you... IS. IT. TRUE!?"

Her heart misses a beat... _"Oh my god…"_ she gasps; a mixture of fear and recognition setting in; she didn't even have to look inside the envelope to figure out what was going on. _He knows._

_Yes he knows._ Sarcastically... "The honourable Fitzgerald Grant- soon to run for state governor Grant- tell me Liv, is he the married man that you've been messing around with?" He asks, his voice laced with venom and disdain.

She is so thrown by her father's insight and knowledge that words seem to escape her. However, her lack of response only serves to rile him up, and with all his patience spent from waiting on Fitz to leave, he's even quicker to react…

"ANSWER ME!"

His raised voice causes her to jump leaving her on edge, and now she's too scared to say anything… Instinctively she starts to move away from him, however she doesn't get very far, because he reaches for her, grabbing her by the arm and shaking her like a rag doll… "I said answer me!"

"Let go! You're hurting me!" she grimaces, as he continues to shake her; demanding that she talk… "Are. You. Fucking. Him?!"

"Get your hands off of me!" She now screams at the top of her voice, twisting and squirming until she manages to break free from his grasp… He goes for her again, but this time he misses as she runs to the fireplace, arming herself with the iron poker. She waves it at him frantically…. "Don't you touch me, _EVER_ again, do you hear me?!"

Realising that things are quickly getting out of hand, he attempts to calm down the situation by lowering his tone and taming his aggression. "_Fine_… All I want is the truth Liv, and then I'll leave…"

"_Why?_ Why do you want to know- what difference will it make?" she laments, still griping onto the poker with all her might- not willing to let her guard down. "After the way you've treated me, you have NO right coming here and demanding anything from me!"

_"__The way I've treated you?!"_ He's incensed, "How about the way you've treated this family, or the way you've dishonoured your mother's memory by lying down and spreading your legs for a man, who is no different from the men that killed her!"

"No that is not true! Fitz is nothing like those men, and you know it!"

He doesn't miss a beat. _"So it is true!?"_

All the lies, having to hide how she's really feels in fear of the repercussions; she's sick of it all! But there was no point in denying it now, because her father wouldn't believe her even if she tried... Besides, she suspects that the envelope that now lies abandoned on the floor contains all the proof Eli would need; but the sadist in him would rather watch her squirm under interrogation, making her say it instead… So why put up a fight? So, "Yes…" she tells him boldly. "You're right, I am sleeping with Fitz, and just so you know, I love him!"

It was the words he was waiting to hear, but also the very same words that now destroyed everything he held dear… Outraged, disappointed and wild with grief Eli callously turns over a coffee table with all its contents onto the floor in a blinding rage... "How could you do this?" He exclaims, "Do you have any idea of what you've done?!" He's lost it, she can tell, and dangerously she notes that he's edging closer and closer towards her; his pupils now constricted and his expression unforgiving…

"Stay away from me!" She warns, ready to swing at him, ready to defend herself and the tiny life she's now carries inside her…

"I could kill you for this…" he threatens her menacingly.

"I'm not afraid of you…" She dares to answer back, although belying the truth, because she is terrified.

"Well maybe you should be little girl, because the moment I get your precious Fitz alone- I promise you this… I'm going to kill him… Do you hear me! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"You can't!" She protests fiercely.

"Oh, but I can Liv… And I will… If that's the only way to stop you from being with him, then I will not hesitate to rid him from this world! You have no idea of what I'm capable of, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family!"

"You're a fool if you think killing him will protect us, if anything you will bring this family down to it's knees- because killing Fitz, would be as good as killing me!"

"Nonsense! By killing him, I'll be saving you! Saving you from a lifetime of being his whore!"

"Whore, you say? _Wow_, you have no idea do you?! Well let me spell it out for you Dad… If being with Fitz makes me his whore, then guess what, I'd rather be his whore any day, than be called any daughter of yours!"

"You disgust me!"

"And I hate you!" She spits back… "You're nothing but a hypocrite, you've spent your entire life fighting for equality, but yet deep down you still see us as different from them! Which makes you no better than the racists that killed my mother! Because like it or not, they see the world through the very same eyes as you! A world where you are solely judged by the colour of your skin. Those men killed mum because she was black, and it's no different from you wanting to Fitz because he is white! Or are you too blinded by prejudice and hate to see that?"

"You're wrong, the fact that he's white, has no bearing on the fact that he's using you!"

"He loves me!" She counters.

"He's married, or have you forgotten that?"

"Not that I need to explain anything to you, but he's going to divorce his wife, and when he does we _WILL_ be together!"

"_And then what?_" He starts to mock her... "You'll find a State that will marry you, and then have a bunch of half breed babies, who will grow up not knowing who they are or where they fit in? Over my dead body!"

_"Be careful what wish for dad..."_ She retorts, which a catch in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means whatever you want for it to mean... But understand this, I don't need your validation on how best to live my life... And those half breed babies that you referred to, your future grandchildren; they will not grow up confused, or unsure of their heritage, because Fitz and I will teach them about who they are, and through our love and our guidance we will provide them with the tools they need to face this poisonous world and the people in it- including you!"

"You're delusional if you think any of this will come to pass... Because once this world finds out about you and Fitz, it will chew you up and spit you out- It will break you! And you'll be left with nothing but heartache and pain... And that's if I don't get my hands on Fitz first!"

"You harm one hair on his head, and I swear to you, you'll spend the rest of your life in chains!"

"If it means he's dead- I don't really care, because prison will be a small price to pay to keep him from destroying you!"

"Get out!"

"Gladly, but you'll see soon enough, I'm doing this because I know what's best for you, whether you wish to acknowledge it now or later!" With that said, he then points to the envelope of the floor and adds forebodingly. "By the way, you should know that the contents of that envelope was not my doing, they were delivered to me by an anonymous source two days ago… It seems as though I'm not the only person you need to worry about; not that I care about what happens to Fitz; he deserves everything that comes his way, but you're my daughter and despite what you might think I don't want to see you get hurt or worse…"

She scoffs, "Well, you have a funny way of showing it!"

"That's down to you Liv- Leave Fitz and then I won't have to hurt him. But if you choose to pursue this ridiculous affair, then you leave me with no option but to carry out my intent, as will others I fear; and in that case you better watch your back!"


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do?"

"No, you did the right thing…"

"I knew you were meeting with your lawyer, so I took a chance and called."

"_Sssh_, it's okay baby I'm here now, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you…" He pulls her into his embrace in a bid to comfort her, whereas he himself is angered. _He should have been here!_ He didn't care for Eli's threats on his life, they carried no weight as far as he was concerned. However, him coming here and stressing out Liv, making her feel unsafe and vulnerable, that was not on and he would not stand for it! He was going to deal with Eli head on. But the photos however were another matter; they unnerved him the most. And clearly whoever was surveilling them was also out for blood too, that's why they made sure to send those pictures to Eli; for he was nothing but a pawn on their chessboard; after a little digging around they would have figured out that Eli's response would be similar to theirs, and by enlightening him they probably hoped that he would have unknowingly done their dirty work for them. _But what happens when Eli doesn't become the threat they would have planned on?_ Because Fitz knows he can handle Eli, he also suspects that in his own way Eli loves his daughter enough to not lay his hands on her directly… So the question becomes, _when using Eli fails- will these people look for another plan of attack?_ And considering how long they have been watching them, he truly believes that they will, especially if they find out about the pregnancy- and in that case he fears that they will go after Liv next. Which means Liv and the baby were no longer safe. Therefore hanging around waiting for his divorce to Mellie to go through was no longer an option. He needed to get them to Vermont sooner rather than later. But unfortunately that would entail breaking a promise he had made to her…_ "Liv…"_ He whispers gently. She looks up at him through watery pools. _It breaks his heart to do this, but her safety comes first… _"I'm thinking, today is just the beginning… And after seeing those photos, knowing how long they have been following us, I fear that your dad is just the first of many attempts to sabotage us. Which means I need to get you out of here, and it can't wait until after the divorce… I need to get you out of Washington DC as soon as possible."

"Are you coming with me?" She asks, sensing where he's about to go with this, but not liking it one bit.

He swallows. "No, not right away… I need to tie up a few things here first, and then…"

"_No… No way! _ I'm not leaving you here!" She counters, breaking from his embrace and meeting him with fierce opposition.

"Liv it's not safe!"

"It's not safe for you either, what about Dad?!" She exclaims, getting progressively het up… "And you promised me; yesterday you said that you will never leave me alone, and yet here you are proposing to do just that!"

"You have to believe me, it's the last thing I want to do, but I have no choice in the matter, you can't stay here, not when your life and our baby's is in the danger…"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Liv these people will come after us again, can't you see that? Sending those picture's to your father was the first step, and when that doesn't work they'll strike again, but only harder and I don't want you getting hurt in the process."

"I think you're underestimating my father, and the carnage he can cause, he does not make idle threats Fitz and he is a very determined man… he will stop at nothing to hurt you. That's why I need to stay!"

"I can handle your father on my own Liv, but what I can't handle is losing you… I will not risk your life for anything, and if that means sending you away, until we can be together then so be it!"

Petulantly. "I won't go!"

"You WILL go! Even if it means me dragging you there kicking and screaming, you will go…"

"No I won't!"

**_"__Listen to him Liv, he's right!"_**

Alarmed both of them look towards the door, in the direction of their unexpected intruder. Protectively Fitz stands in front of Liv, shielding her… "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" He snarls aggressively, ready to attack.

Quickly recovering from the initial shock, Liv gets up and touches Fitz on the shoulder, "Fitz it's okay…"

Fitz stares at her in confusion- _What do you mean? What the hell is going on? Who is this man? _He questions silently.

"It's okay, I know him…" She explains. "Fitz, this is Huck!"

"Hello Sir; I'm sorry if I frightened you both, truly it wasn't my intention, but I couldn't help but overhear you in the hallway, and you're right..." He then looks at Liv, conveying his concern... "He's right, and I'm here to help. Just tell me what you need me to do?!"


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

Fitz's initial reaction was to stay clear of Huck, because he can't help but find him incredibly strange and unnerving. Here he was, this stranger- lurking around in the shadows, ready to attack and protect Liv, although he barely even knows her. _Who does that?_ However, for some reason Liv seems to trust Huck implicitly, as she tells him that whenever he can't be around, she would feel a whole lot safer knowing that Huck was close by, watching over her at night. Of course in hind sight this wasn't exactly the time to turn away offered help, because in truth they needed as much support as possible, so eventually Fitz relents and decides to give the man a chance; but only after a thorough interrogation, where he finds out that Huck is a widowed ex-army officer, highly skilled in the art of war and combat, which at the very least means he can have confidence in Huck's ability to protect Liv.

With Huck fully on board, together; despite Liv's reservations, they devise a plan to get her out of here. Although to be fair a lot was already being set in motion. Having secured a deposit with the bank a few days ago, all Fitz had to do was get his lawyer to rush ahead and secure the contracts on the new house. Then as soon as that was done, he would arrange for Huck to take Liv up to Vermont. Huck would then leave Harrison in charge of his business, whilst he stayed with Liv, until Fitz could join her. In the meantime, Fitz planned to approach Eli and tell him that under no uncertain terms, to stay away from Liv and that more importantly he was not afraid of him. If anything, it was Eli that should worry for his safety if he foolishly decides to pursue this vendetta. God knows he had the manpower to crush Eli underfoot, and if that failed- the look in Huck's eyes told him that if called upon, he would happily put a permanent end to Eli himself. Although he really hopes it will not come to that.

On another personal note, Fitz needed to have "the talk" with Mellie, it was time he told her that he was leaving her for someone else. He owed her that much, before presenting her with divorce papers, plus he wanted to keep the break up as amicable as possible for the sake of the children. His plan on starting a new life with Liv, had always included having his kids around; he loved them unconditionally and so naturally he wanted them to be a part of their lives too. But Mellie could be very vindictive, and he had no doubt in his mind that left to her own devises she will go out of her way to make things difficult for him. Therefore in an attempt to cushion the blow, or sweeten the deal- whatever way she intended to see it, he was offering her a very tidy divorce settlement. If Mellie went along with his terms and conditions, she could continue living in the big house and he was prepared to keep her in all the luxuries she has grown accustomed to over the years, just as long as she agreed to him having the children every other weekend and share the holiday time with him 50:50. In his eyes, he wasn't asking for much, however if she was incapable of playing nice, he was not opposed to playing hard ball either; leaving her with as little as possible and only giving her enough money to tend to his children and nothing more. At the end of the day, it was her choice- although he prays for all parties concerned that she will accept it, take what is offered and move on.

Xxxx

Yesterday Huck had offered to follow him to Eli's house, but Fitz had gratefully declined. This was something he needed to handle himself; face to face and man to man- otherwise he would only appear as weak and incapable of fighting his own battles, and then Eli would be convinced that he had the upper hand- Which he did not.

To say Eli was shocked to see him on his door step, would be an understatement… "_Wow_, you really do have some nerve coming here!"

"Needs be, because we need to talk Eli!"

"_TALK?_ I suggest you get off my doorstep right now, before I get reach for my shotgun and blow you to kingdom come!" He threatens, meaning every word.

Unfazed. "Eli, look around- it's in the middle of the day, no matter what you say to Liv, you and I both know that you were never made for incarceration. If you try and take me out in broad daylight, you _will_ be caught and sentenced with first degree murder, and with you being a black man and considering my political profile, they'd more than likely push for the death penalty."

"Political profile, what a joke… Once the world finds out about you and my daughter, you'll be shunned and outcast from society and office. No one will want to associate themselves with you, let alone fight for justice for your untimely death. God knows your wife would be last in line- knowing you left her for, what is it your people like to call us… oh yes, a nigger. If anything, she'll commend me for pulling the trigger!"

"I don't care what anyone has to say, I have the right to fall in love with whoever I choose, black or white- And whether you, my wife or society wish to accept that fact or not- I don't really care, because I WILL be with Liv regardless of what anyone else thinks or feels! And believe me, I will happily defend my decisions till the day I die- which, let me assure you will not be by your hands, or anyone else's who fails to see the beauty in our love! Because I will destroy anyone that comes in my way, before they even get a chance to make a move- and that includes you! So if you don't want your daughter to lose another parent- stay the hell away!"

He scoffs… "You naive fool- if you really loved my daughter, then it should be you who stays away… You think you're so invincible but you're not- The problem is, you have no real insight into what your own people are like- you are completely blind to it! They will despise this union more than anyone else, your family and friends included… Because they will deem you a traitor, someone who loves blacks more than your own kind. And then they will seek and exact revenge, to such extents that death will almost seem to kind in comparison. They will hurt my child to get to you, she will suffer unimaginable cruelty and pain, until they finally decide to put her out of her misery and take her from you. And why, all because of you love her, and wish to prove a point! Well over my dead body, or yours- either way it doesn't matter to me!"

"I will never let anyone hurt her, and that includes you too!" He proclaims fiercely.

"Oh you have no idea, because it's already happening- Don't you see that ship has sailed?! As we speak they are watching you; Liv too, just waiting for the opportunity to strike and bring an end to this cursed affair! And I refuse to lose my daughter over this mess, all because you couldn't keep your dick in your trousers! As her father, I will not- _CANNOT_ allow that to happen! Therefore for Liv's sake only, I give you this one and only chance to walk away; go back to your wife and simply forget about my daughter- or otherwise I will kill you- and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't enjoy it!"

Not about to back down either, vehemently he responds in kind… "Then Eli you should probably know, I will never walk away from Liv, so I guess I've just declared war- the only difference is, you won't see me coming!"

_Really, is that so?_ Don't test me, Eli thinks menacingly, quickly losing his composure; the opportunity he afforded Fitz to back away, is now dashed aside in fury; as on auto pilot he turns and reaches for his gun, aiming it at him, ready to end this right here and now… Time for talking was over, it was time for action.

Blindsided, Fitz looks at him like a dear caught in fog lights; totally unprepared, there was nothing he could do to stop this… _No, it can't end like this… it can't!_ But it looks like it will- and suddenly he is bombard with thoughts of Liv and his children, as a vision of a future that will never come to pass now flashes before his eyes…

Meanwhile Eli fingers the trigger... his mouth curling into a malevolent smile, as he bores into Fitz's soul with eyes filled with hatred.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

_"Drop. The. Gun."_

Eli can't even talk, if he breathes too hard the blade that's being pressed against to his carotid artery is sure to draw blood. "Drop the gun, or otherwise I will drag this blade across your throat…" He is told warningly, leaving no doubt in his mind that the man behind him was capable and willing to do just that.

Ever so slowly Eli lowers his rifle to the floor. Fitz is then instructed to grab it, which he does so immediately, effectively turning the tables around. Although, Fitz can barely take it all in, still trying to get over the shock of how close he was to losing his life… If it weren't for Huck, who seemed to just show up from nowhere- he would be dead!

Encouraging Fitz to follow them inside, Huck walks Eli backwards into the living room, with the knife still pressed against his neck; which was now red and sore from his callous treatment.

"I'm going to sit you down, but if you try anything funny- I will not hesitate to take action… Do you understand me?"

"Yes…" Eli just about manages, in fear of being cut or worse.

Once seated. "Fitz, tell him what you need to say, and then I want you to leave." Huck directs from behind, still holding the knife dangerously close to Eli's throat.

_"Why, what are you going to do?"_ Fitz asks, uncertain of what Huck had in store for Eli, and how Liv would react if she were to find out that her father had been murdered, which by the looks of it was a strong possibility. Not that he should feel guilty, seeing as Eli was about to do the very same to him a few minutes ago.

"Don't worry, just say you peace and then go…" Huck was the last person he planned on arguing with.

And so, this time it was Eli's turn to stare down the barrel of his gun as Fitz trains it on him. "There's not much to say… other than next time you won't get the chance to pull a gun out on me. If you value your life, you'll stay away from Liv, and stay away from me… otherwise you're dead, _if not already!_"

"If you think this over, you're mistaken…" Eli threatens, despite his life precariously hanging in the balance… "Even if I give up the chase, you can mark my words, there will be others. As long as you're with my daughter you'll never find peace…"

Although his warning rings true, he refuses to admit it in front of Eli. Because in reality controlling Eli was rather mute, in the face of the bigger picture- Fitz needed to find out who was tailing him, and put an end to this madness once and for all.

"I will take my chances." Fitz replies instead, leaving it at that- before giving Huck the signal that he was ready to leave.

Huck nods in response. "Take the gun with you."

Fitz does as he requests, hiding it inside his jacket, before taking one last look and Eli and walking through the front door.

Xxxx

_"Just you and me now..."_

As soon as Fitz is a safe distance away, Huck forgoes the knife as he put Eli in a choke hold. Eli starts to thrash against him, fighting to breathe as Huck skilfully starves off his oxygen supply… "Listen here, and listen good…" He whispers forebodingly, breathing heavily against his ear… "If you do anything to harm Liv, which includes the _shit_ you tried to pull today… I will come for you when you least expect it... _Did you know there are a million and one ways to torture someone without killing them?_ Well I do, therefore I advise you to take heed of this warning and stay away, otherwise by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be begging, in fact pleading for me to kill you!_"_

_"__Who are you…?"_ Eli squeezes out, very close to blacking out.

"I'm your worst nightmare!"


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

Surprised. _"Fitz is that you?"_ Mellie calls from upstairs, upon hearing him enter. Fitz had not been home early in months, therefore something must be up… _Had Big Jerry finally followed through with his word, and put an end to this ridiculous affair?_ She hopes so. Checking out her appearance in the mirror, as immaculate as ever; she leaves the kids with Rosa, instructing that they stay in their rooms, until she says otherwise, as she heads downstairs in search of Fitz.

She finds him in the dining room, nursing a scotch… and when she gets a little closer she notices that his hand is shaking…

"Oh my god, are you alright?" She's never seen him like this before, and it alarms her… "What's going on?"

_"__What's going on…?"_ He laughs, almost hysterically… "If only you knew!" He takes another swig of the amber liquid.

_"__Is it work?"_ She feigns innocence, knowing it has nothing to do with work, and more than likely everything to do with the woman he has been sleeping with.

"No Mellie, it's not about work…" He takes another swig, this time almost downing the entire glass… "Today something happened that put my whole life into perspective… It also showed me that life is too short and far too fickle, and at any one moment it can be taken from you… _Just like that!"_

She has no idea where he's going with this, but whatever direction it was going, it wasn't sounding good… He ponders, "I've been thinking back to the day we got married… Such a beautiful ceremony, in all its fine riches and splendour… Father didn't spare a penny when it came to detail, he only wanted the best! Although I suppose he did that to overcompensate for the fact that he knew his only son was signing himself away to a loveless marriage…"

Feeling put out, Mellie rises from her seat… "I refuse to listen to this!" But Fitz stops her, pulling her back down again… "You will stay and you will listen…" She can tell he means business, so she chooses to remain seated as he gets up and procures a second tumbler, pouring her a large glass of scotch…

Obstinately. "I don't want it…" she tells him.

"Trust me you'll need it!" He insists, whilst pouring himself another, knocking it back and quickly pouring again. Eventually, he sits back down beside her, sighing as he does so. "I really tried to love you Mellie, _I did…_ And when Little Jerry and Karen came along, I thought that maybe this was it, maybe I was in love and I just didn't know it… But I was mistaken…"

_"__Fitz…"_ She tries to interrupt, but he doesn't let her… "No, let me finish."

"I don't want to hear this!"

"I'm sorry, but you must… _You see,_ there's no easy way to tell you this, but I have met someone else… And she is amazing; and I love her, and I intend to be with her…"

_"__No,_ stop talking, because what you're proposing is ludicrous!" she retorts, but Fitz pays her little mind… "I'm leaving you Mellie, I'm leaving you for her… and I'm so sorry, because I never intended for this to happen- but I would be lying if I said that I regret her coming into my life, because I don't! She makes me happy, she loves me and she's willing to sacrifice everything to be with me."

Enraged. "_She has made sacrifices!_ Well what about the sacrifices I have made for you, _huh?_ All the things that I have given up, my own career, my body… I bore you two kids, when I don't even have a maternal bone in my body… And yet you choose to leave now, before you can deliver the promises you made to me… What about you running for State Governor? Are you saying that you've given up on that too?"

"I don't care about running for Governor… I never did, that was always yours and Big Jerry's dream, never mine!"

"How can you do this to me? How can you just walk away, and treat me with so little regard!"

"All I can do is apologise Mellie…"

"Well I'm sorry too, because if you think I will simply roll over and agree to this divorce, you are sorely mistaken- because it's never going to happen- I will fight you all the way on this!"

"This divorce will happen, whether you agree to it or not Mellie!"

Frustrated, angered and annoyed that Big Jerry has even allowed it to get this far; this time she's the one knocking back the scotch... Although his words of wisdom from previous conversations, begin to play over in her mind renewing her with confidence… _The kids, when in doubt use the kids Mellie!_ _YES..._ She slams her empty tumbler down onto the table. "Fine Fitz, you want a divorce, then so be it… But know this, divorcing me also means divorcing your kids too!"

"You will not be able to keep my kids away from me!"

Ruthlessly, she says… "You just watch me! Go ahead and leave, and you'll see what will happen- you won't see little Jer or Karen for dust, I promise you that for nothing!" She threatens him. "So if I were you, I would start re-evaluating your options… Ask yourself this, _is this woman seriously worth losing your kids over, your family even?_ Because, we both know your father will _NEVER_ stand for it! So you decide Fitz, and get back to me when you realise what is more important, your lover or us!"

And on that crippling note she storms out, leaving Fitz to stew over what she has said…

She doesn't reaches half way up the stairs, before she hears the sound of his crystal tumbler, smash and shatter, as it collides with the wall.

_"__Bitch!"_

He was at breaking point. First Eli, now Mellie- He needed to see Liv, because some how all was well when he was in her arms.


	31. Chapter 31

Hi all, so sorry for the wait... My life went for a tailspin over the summer, so I couldn't focus on much else but trying to sort things out... which to be honest, I'm only half way there...

Anyway, I'm back and I fully intend to carry on and finish the story, and I shall thank you all for your patience in advance.

**Part 31**

_"What happened?"_

How could she read him so well? Or better yet, how exactly should he respond?

_Let's see… Well Liv, Mellie is going to make our lives together a living hell, or worse… your father tried to kill me earlier, but it's okay… Huck intervened just in time, however whether or not Eli is still alive himself- I can't say…_

Either response is going to break her. Maybe he shouldn't have come, maybe he should have waited until he at least knew the status on Eli. But where else could he go, he felt at such a loss himself- he needed to hold her, he needed her to hold him too, a subtle reassurance as to why their sacrifices were worth it. What he found in Liv was priceless, a one in a million, in truth not many people were fortunate enough to find their soul mate, and his love for her was as urgent as the need to breathe. Without her, Eli might as well have pulled the trigger, because life wouldn't be worth living.

However, as she looks up at him with worry and concern, he forgoes the words to explain the day's events which were turbulent and unsure, nor does he voice the implications they will have on their relationship, instead he lets his overwrought emotions get the better of him, and physically breaks down before her; as unbidden tears begin to grace his cheeks and face.

She instantly wraps him in her arms, cocooning him in her warmth and console. "Fitz, my goodness, you're scaring me…" He's shaking with sobs, so she squeezes him tighter still… _"Sssh, sssh…" _She coos… "It's okay, I've got you… _I've got you…"_

Somehow she maneuvers them to the sofa, his head now resting in her lap as she holds him close, protectively even. Whatever has happened, it's big and as much as she wants to know the cause of such a powerful response in him, she realises that he needs to have this cleansing of tears first. So patiently she gives him this moment to emotionally offload, whilst he seeks refuge in her arms…

Bad news is coming her way, she's certain of it, although she clings to one comforting thought, at least he was here with her now.

After what seems a life time, he finally sits up. He's looking down at his hands, avoiding eye contact, it's obvious that he's struggling to decide where to begin…

_"__I'm sorry…"_ he starts. "As you know, when I left you, I had planned on talking with Mellie…"

"Yes… And I take it, it didn't go too well… what did she say?"

"She wasn't happy, although when I think about it I don't think she was too shocked… It was if she already knew, maybe she suspected it, but she hadn't let on… _I don't know…_ but I digress…" He takes a deep breath… "Liv, before I go into what happened with Mellie, there's something else I need to tell you… I went to see your father."

"You did what?!"

Her shock and disapproval- that was why he only spoke to Huck about approaching Eli, because he knew that Liv would not agree to it. "I know you said stay away, but I couldn't… the idea of him coming round here, and threatening our relationship, scaring you, I couldn't stand by and do nothing…"

"My father wants you dead! Tell me- what exactly did you not understand from that statement?" She then suddenly looks at him with trepidation… "What happened?"

"I don't know… _well I do, but…_ Huck showed up, he showed up just in time. Your dad pulled a gun on me…"

She gasps audibly… _"A gun?"_

"But then Huck stopped him, and then suddenly the tables were turned."

She glares at him accusingly… "_How_, how exactly did that happen? Because I know my father, he's not the type to give in so easily… what did you do?"

"I didn't… well I suppose I did, given the advantage I managed to turn the gun on him…" He can see what she's thinking and so he's quick to halt her in her tracks… "I wasn't planning on using it, I swear, I was simply defending myself, whilst warning him to stay away from us…"

"And then you walked out- _is that it?"_

"In a way, yes…"

"And Huck?"

He looks downwards, as he confesses… "I left him with your father…"

She rises to her feet- unable to comprehend it all and starts frantically pacing the room. He calls to her, gently… _"Liv..."_

She shakes her head, tears brewing, along with her mounting fears… "Is he dead? Is my father dead- Did Huck kill him?!"

He feels so guilty and blames himself entirely… "I honestly don't know." He goes to her, and tries to comfort her but she shirks away from him… _"Don't!"_

"Liv please..."

"No, I warned you, you was supposed to keep away from him… And now look what has happened… you've made it even worst… I don't even know if my father is alive…"

She's trembling. "This is all too much, I can't… Where is Huck… why aren't you out there looking for him… I need to know!"

"I don't know where Huck is?"

"You shouldn't have left him with my Dad, if Huck believes him to be a threat God knows what he could do… but instead you drive to Mellie's, I don't get it, I don't get you?"

"I don't either, I was in a daze Liv… When your father pulled that gun out on me, my whole life flashed before my eyes, and then all I could think of was you, and our baby… and a future we could never have… then Huck came along, he saved my life… and then everything happened so fast, Huck was in control, I followed suit… When Huck told me to leave, I wasn't even thinking straight, I was in shock… And before I knew it, I was in front of Mellie, telling her I was leaving her for someone else, to which she then threatened to take my kids away from me…"

She pauses. Everything was falling apart…

Her breath starts to become laboured, first her father, then Mellie and the kids… it's far too much to process; as she starts to hyperventilate… "I can't do this anymore… _I can't…_ too many lives… _too many…_ what have I done, _what have we done… _my father, if he's… _NO!_ I can't… not again… _not again…"_

Fitz is beside her in a flash, despite her earlier protest, holding her, trying his best to get through to her. "Liv… you need to calm down, _please_, this is not good for you or the baby… Look at me, _that's it…_ let's take some deep breathes together…"

But Fitz's efforts are futile, because she can't focus on anything but the pounding of her heart and the sick feeling building up in the pit of her stomach. Light headed and on the verge of passing out it seems, it's the intrusive shrill of the doorbell that finally breaks through her reverie, snapping her out of fevered trance, as she looks at Fitz absolutely terrified…

_Who could it be?_

"Wait here", Fitz tells her, belying his own fears as he cautiously approaches the door. He takes a look through the peep hole; he doesn't know if he feels relieved or not…

_"__It's Huck…"_

Liv rushes to the door, as Fitz quickly unlocks the bolt and opens it… Both of them desperately seeking answers…

_"__Is he?"_

"He's alive," Huck answers knowingly.

**_"_****_Liv!"_**

Fitz catches her, just before she hits the ground.


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

"Don't tell me it's under control, because it's not! He's asked for a divorce Jerry!" Mellie shrieks down the mouth piece of her phone. She's had waited patiently enough, and now it was her turn to take action. "Who is she? I demand to know who this women is!"

"Mellie believe me, it's best you don't know… Look, I realise this is upsetting for you, it's upsetting for me too… but it's best you don't know too much, especially now… Clearly we under estimated the strength in their relationship, therefore our next move will require some underhand tactics, those of which you will not want to be implicated in."

"Do what you have to Jerry, because if Fitz files for divorce, neither Fitz nor the rest of your family will hear from me and my children again. I will not be made to look a fool because you haven't got the guts to follow through and play hard ball."

"Believe me Mellie, I have the guts to do what is necessary… I just hoped I wouldn't have to get my hands too dirty in the process, but it appears I have no other choice but to. But it will require some patience on your part too, because I can't guarantee that Fitz will come running back into your arms straight after."

"As long as you can remove this girl from the equation, I can handle the rest…"

"Good, I'll speak to my man and set plan B into action, in the meantime hold tight; continue playing the aggrieved wife, who only wants what is best for her children and leave the rest to me… I promise I won't let you down Mellie, we both have too much at stake here."

Xxxxx

"Liv, I think we should get you checked out, just to be safe." Fitz insists. Since coming round, much to his chagrin Liv has objected to him taking her to see a doctor. "I'm fine Fitz, please don't fuss… I was a little light headed and passed out, which is not uncommon in pregnant women, and considering what I've had to contend with over the last 24 hours, I'm surprised that's all I did."

"Even so Liv, Fitz is right, you do look a little peaky…"

"Peaky? Huck an hour ago I was convinced you murdered my father, forgive me for not looking my usual self." She was getting aggravated again, which was the last thing Fitz wanted. "Okay, please calm down sweetheart, I know it's been a lot to take in, and I know you're angry, but we have your health and the baby's to think about, and I don't want anything to happen to either one of you…"

"Look, maybe I should go; give you both some time to talk and sort things out." Huck turns to Liv, with an expression full of sincerity… "The last thing I wanted to do was upset you, but your father was out for blood and if I hadn't got involved Fitz would not have lived to tell the tale. All I can do is assure you that your father is alive, and hopefully he will now take heed to our warning."

She grimaces, unwilling to imagine what it would have taken to get her father to yield. Although she would be lying if she said she wasn't grateful for Huck being there, because as much as she is angry with Fitz for ignoring her advice regarding her father, to lose him now would completely destroy her.

"Huck I want you to know that although I not happy about what has taken place, I am however thankful that you were there, I don't know what I would have done if…" She can't even voice the words, it's too painful to even comprehend.

"Don't mention it Liv." He gives her a wan smile, before making his way to the door. "Take care of her Fitz…"

"I will."

And on that note Huck disappears through the door. Leaving Liv and Fitz alone.

"I'm sorry..." He apologises again, "I just... I was only trying to protect you, and stand up for our love, I wasn't looking for a fight... When you said your father wanted me dead, I didn't comprehend that he had every intention to follow through with his word!"

"After my mother died, it changed him... The Eli you know is a good and righteous man, he campaigns for equality and stays on the right side of the law, but Eli my father; well he's different, he's fiercely protective and above all he despises the Whites. Although he'll work alongside them for a common purpose, behind closed doors he avidly harbours hatred for every single one of them- because as far as he's concerned one of you are responsible for murdering my mother." She touches his hand... "You were probably one of the very few that my father trusted; well, he trusted you enough to give me a job and for us work together; but never in his wildest dreams would he have envisioned that you and I would fall for each other... And as angry as he might be with you and me, he's probably angrier with himself! He'll blame himself, and will be convinced that like my mother, I will succumb to a similar fate. Therefore, despite Huck's warning... I know my father, he will not give up... He won't stop until he pulls us apart!"

"Then Liv, you must understand why I need to get you out of here, sooner rather than later... By your own words your father is a continued threat, and whoever is trailing us is another..."

"And now Mellie's threatening to take your children away... This is a mess!"

She touches her belly, as a feeling of melancholy takes root... "I just wish..." she begins, but then trails off reluctant to continue.

"Go ahead, what is it?" He encourages gently.

She shakes her head, pausing briefly, allowing herself time to wisely rephrase her thoughts. "You know, before I took the test, the thought that I could be pregnant had terrified me, I had even prayed that I wasn't... mainly because I knew a baby would only complicate matters. I also knew that if things developed between us, it would eventually come to this, a choice between me and your kids... But if I wasn't pregnant, at least the choice would be easier for you..."

"Stop it, I won't hear another word... Don't you know how much I love you and our baby… Of course I would choose you!?"

Tearfully. "Maybe, but you have to admit it Fitz- if there was no baby, then we probably wouldn't be here now..."

He pulls her in front her, looking at her dead on... "Where is this coming from Liv, because I have never given you reason to believe that... Unless this is how you feel? Do you not want this baby?"

"I've never wanted anything more!" she retorts powerfully.

He immediately softens. "Then why are you saying this? Do you not want me anymore, is that it? Because we always knew it was going to be hard... So what's changed?"

"What's changed?" She looks at him, fear tolling in her eyes... "You could have been killed! You still could be... And no matter what anyone says, I would be responsible! And I wouldn't be able to live with that Fitz... _I wouldn't..."_

"No Liv, this is not your fault..." He tries to quell her tears, but she doesn't want to calm down, or hear him reassure otherwise. And she knows that if she doesn't say this now, she may never find the strength to say it again. Because carrying his baby, is only making this harder. "I love you more than I ever thought possible, but if being with you means risking your life, then I'd rather not have you."

"No Liv..." He protests, but she cuts him off determinedly.

"I think you should sell the house in Vermont and go back home to your wife... I think it's for the best, at least this way you won't lose your children; your career won't be in jeopardy, and above all you'll be safe."

"No, I won't lose you Liv, _I can't..." _He sounds like a broken and desperate man... and it's breaking her, but she cannot, will not, allow herself to faultier now.

Almost stoically. "Then you understand how I feel... It's time we face the inevitable Fitz, before the price we have to pay becomes too great to bear..." She swallows, fighting to keep her emotions in check, for both of their sakes... "I'll leave Washington, D.C. within the week, it will make it easier for the both of us..."

"Liv, you're having my baby, you can't possibly do this alone..."

"We'll manage... I'll find a way to cope... All I know is that the love I carry for this child overwhelms me, and he or she is not even here yet... So rest assure I will do whatever it takes to keep our baby safe... Even if it means staying away from you, although it will surely break my heart..."

Fitz refuses to accept it... "My life means nothing without you Liv... I know you're scared, I am too... But we will make it, as long as we stick to the plan, and stand by each other."

"And who will I stand by if you get shot, or worse... _What then?_ What if the person tailing us goes after me instead...?"

He had not even thought about that... The prospect of which now makes him feel sick to his stomach. She senses it too. "I wanted to make this work more than anybody, believe me, I did- but now I know I was naive to think we could. I have to think about what is best for our child... Fitz, think about it- it won't be long before my pregnancy becomes public knowledge, I can only hide it for so long... And what better way to pull us apart then to target our child... I can't let that happen, and neither can you... How I see it, we have no choice, we have to end it now…"

XxxxxX

Impatiently, Jerry waits for Jake to finish voicing his point; Jake doesn't think they should rush in and make rash decisions but Jerry tends to agree with Mellie on this one… This charade had gone on long enough…. "Jake you don't seem to understand, Fitz is leaving Mellie, he has asked for a divorce, therefore we can no longer rely on Eli to pull them apart... we need to take action ourselves..."

Somewhat reluctant, but aware that he has no choice but to follow through with his orders… "Then what do you suggest Sir?"

"I think it's time for your boys make a visit to Miss Pope, don't you?"


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

"Liv are you sure about this?"

Liv looks down at the letter of resignation gripped in her hands. No, she wasn't sure, she doesn't know if she has the will to stand firm in her decision, however she is convinced it's the right thing to do.

"You don't have to go through with this, you and Fitz can still make this work..." Abby persists; the image of Fitz falling apart in the apartment driving her forward- likewise, she can no longer ignore the muffled sounds of Liv crying herself to sleep for the past two nights either. She understands why Liv is doing this, but she doesn't agree... In her eyes, this break up is just as destructive, if not more, than the possibility of them staying together and trying to make it work. At least then, they can rely on the certainty and strength of their love to get them though the rocky times.

"Liv, he loves you and despite everything, he wants you; he's chosen you... And it's obvious how you feel about him. Not many people find what you and Fitz have- _true love_\- you can't turn your back on something as powerful as that. Plus, do you really want your baby growing up without a father?"

"If Fitz gets hurt then that will happen regardless, only then it will be permanent… _My father..."_

"Your father, according to Huck is longer a threat... And if you stick with the original plan and move to Vermont, then he won't get the opportunity to continue being one."

"Please Abby, leave it alone… I've made up my mind, it's done…"

"But is it, _is it really done?_ Because I think not, as long as you have this baby it will never be done!"

As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she knows Abby's right

Xxxxxx

As soon as they enter NOW, they are immediately bombarded by Quinn, who rushes over. And in a hushed tone reveals... "Something's going on with Fitz he looks..." But then she halts suddenly taking stock of Liv's appearance, pale faced and dishevelled, then comments scrupulously... "As bad as you do! What's going on?"

_"Nothing..."_ Liv replies, although not so convincingly.

"I told you Liv, you weren't ready to come back, you're still ill". Abby, quickly covers for her. Although she wasn't too far from the truth. In addition to everything else that was going on, Liv's morning sickness was pretty full on as well. "Actually, where is Fitz? I need to have a word with him". Liv questions Quinn, whilst trying to mask the concern in her voice..."

"He's in his office," Quinn replies, but with a subtle catch in her voice, which only Abby cottons on to.

Quinn is not far from figuring it out.

And as soon as Liv is out of ear shot, she turns to Abby and quizzes her... "It's him isn't it? The married man Liv is seeing... It's Fitz!"

Abby doesn't respond, but she doesn't have to... "My God Abby, why didn't you say something! Do you know how dangerous this is?!" She exclaims. "We needs to talk to Liv, and get her to end it now, before things go beyond the point of no return!"

Sadly, Abby think to herself, Fitz and Liv were already there.

Xxxx

With trepidation, Liv knocks on Fitz's door. "Come in..." He answers, his voice sounding hoarse and gravelly, as if strained by great sadness. But when he turns around and realises that it's her, it's the expression on his face, a mixture of childlike hope and crushing fear that completely unravels her... Choked up, she can't even get her words out, so instead she hands him her letter...

"What is it?"

"It's my letter of resignation..."

He looks down on it, in deep thought. Ever so slowly he opens it and reads it. There's no frills, just two lines, a thank you, and that regretfully due to personal circumstances she has to leave. Wordlessly, he folds it back, and carefully places it back in the envelope. He's aware that she watching his every move, and he's glad, because there is only one thing he intends to do with this letter... He puts it in the bin.

"Fitz..."

Within a flash he's in front of her, his finger pressed on her lips... "_Sssh_, hear me out..."

With his free hand, he reaches up and tentatively wipes away a stray tear from her cheek, causing her heart to race. At such close proximity, she can already feel the control she once had over the situation, quickly slipping away. A simple touch, but yet its effect is overwhelming. It's as if her body is a finely tuned instrument, which he plays like an accomplished musician.

"You're not leaving yet, and when you do it's to Vermont..." He tells her without ambiguity... "You're going to live in the house I bought for us, and as soon as I finalise my divorce, I'm coming straight home to you! To where I truly belong! Because being without you for the last few days has taught me only one thing, I cannot exist without you, I cannot breathe without you... That the man I am without you- is nothing... I'm nothing Liv... and you are everything and I need you to give us another chance, I demand another chance! Not just for us..." He stares into her watery depths as he places his hand on her belly, "but for our baby too".

Tongue tied… "But... what about your kids… our safety?"

"I'll consult a family lawyer, I won't let Mellie manipulate me, I won't..." He dismisses, "and with regards to our safety, I will do whatever it deems necessary to keep us out of harm's way... All that I ask. beg of you, is that you don't leave me..."

She can't fight it any longer, her love for him is too great, too strong and before she registers what she's doing she's kissing him, and he's kissing her back as if his life depends on it... tongues mating, reaffirming, passionate and sure. Their connection is undeniable, fierce and all-consuming. A force to be reckoned with.

Eventually, when the need of oxygen becomes too great, she briefly pulls apart, at which point her confession spills forth breathlessly...

"Fitz I'm terrified... Promise me, promise me we'll be safe..."

Powerfully, he vows to do just that and more. "I promise!"

_But sometimes there are promises you can't keep._


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

"Are you okay?" He asks with concern and love.

Their love making had been amorous, yet gentle. Tentative and giving- Fitz had handled Liv with great care and sensitivity, as almost agonisingly he reconnected their bodies and souls, making them one. He loved her, teased her and stroked her from the inside out, fully determined to bring her to her zenith and more. Liv had cried when she finally came, flooding him with her bodies most intimate of tears, as Fitz happily soaked up every single moment of her bliss. To think he had almost lost her… _lost this…_ The making and receiving love from the woman who had been made especially for him; even with all the burdening worry that surrounded them, nothing could make him feel regret for being with her, for he was only truly whole when he was with her.

Dreamily she replies, "I feel amazing, and thoroughly exhausted."

"I should hope so too," he smirks, confident in his ability to satisfy her and put her to bed.

Unconsciously, her hand finds its way between her thighs, where the evidence of their love, slick from their dual release, is still prominent. Intrigued, there is something she wants to ask him, but she feels too embarrassed to do so; in fact her cheeks now flush with rouge just thinking about it. Of course, it comes at very little surprise that Fitz is a generous lover; he had made her cum many a time before, but somehow tonight was different- tonight he had her gushing like never before, as if he turned on a faucet within her. She wondered if it had something to do with the pregnancy and the changing of her body, or maybe it had more to do with the fact that their love making had followed such an emotionally wrung period of time. But whatever it was, it felt phenomenal… and she now wondered if it was like that for every woman who made love. Obviously, before Fitz she had no insight into the mechanics of sex or what it entailed, she had only heard tales of the pain and discomfort- never had she heard stories of women soaking though their bed sheets, by coming so hard that it felt like you peed yourself- nor did she learn that afterwards your whole body would throb in aftershock, as it craved for more. _Was that normal?_ Or was she different? Having said that, Fitz didn't seem too perturbed by it all, if anything he seemed almost proud of the fact that he could bring her to such exquisite heights. Even so, with regards to sex and relationships she felt like she had so many questions that needed to be answered, and now that she was expecting a baby, she also had a string of questions concerning motherhood too. If her mother was alive, she would have gone to her for advice, but sadly that was not the case… Facing puberty had been hard enough for her, with only a father to turn to for guidance, let alone now. Although considering the circumstances- not that she ever would, but Eli (who, despise everything she finds herself worrying about him) would be the last person she would think to approach. Therefore, it seemed that Fitz would have to be the one to teach her in all matters, after all, he did have experience in most areas listed above.

_"__Fitz…?"_

He gently tilts her head upwards, looking down at her intently… "Yes, my love?"

He is so in tuned with her that he doesn't fail to notice that a suddenly shyness has overcome her, as she struggles with her verbal intimacy. And in truth he can't help but find it extremely endearing… "What is it you would like to ask…?"

She smiles at him coyly, which he returns knowingly. His acute insight having the desired affect- relaxing and encouraging to speak freely, without fear of judgement… "I want to know, does it feel like this for everyone…?"

"As in _sex,_ you mean?"

"_Well yes?_ We've been together quite a few times now, but never have I responded in the way I did tonight…"

"Would it make you feel less uncomfortable if I told you that it was a first for me too- that I have never been able to make a woman do that before tonight either?"

"_You haven't?_ So it's not normal?"

"It's not common, but it's certainly not unheard of," he reassures her, and then goes on to explain it in a way that she can understand… "Like men, women are designed to release in a similar way; like the sudden copious burst that came from you tonight… The only thing is, it often takes a lot of experience and practice between partners to bring it forth."

"So it's a good thing then?"

"Why, did it not feel good to you?"

"Quite the contrary in fact..."

"Then there's your answer, my sweet… Besides, sex should be solely about pleasure, whether it's the giving or receiving of it… You should never be forced or made to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or uneasy, not even with me, do you hear me?"

"I don't think I will ever have to worry about that with you…" she tells him sweetly.

"No, I don't suppose you will." He agrees, sighing happily as she reaches up and plants a delicate kiss upon his lips… "I love you," she whispers contently.

"I love you more," he retorts, pulling her naked body flush against his, and thus allowing her the freedom to wrap her arms around him and snuggle in for the rest of the night.

Within a matter of seconds she doses off. She looks so peaceful. Lines of worry that had graced her brow earlier on today, no longer appeared to exist. God knows he had a few of his own then too, and he would still be sporting now if she hadn't agreed in giving them a second chance.

They deserved a second chance more than anyone.

Irresistibly, although not wanting to rouse her, ever so softly, he kisses her on top of her head… "Good night my love, sleep tight for we have a rocky road ahead of us, _but have faith…_ because I know that our love will see us through- And no-one will come between us again."

Xxxxxxx

"Right boys, have we got that part clear?"

"Yes Boss, we do not approach Miss Pope until she is completely alone."

"Correct, our client has expressly forbid that any harm comes to his son."

"And Miss Pope, how far do you want us to go exactly?"

Jake's orders from Jerry had been clear, he was to eliminate Miss Pope; stage the attack as a mugging gone wrong- and leave her to bleed out. Yet for some unfathomable reason the idea of it played heavily on his conscious. It's not that he was opposed to murder, he had killed before; it was the nature of his job… But after trailing this woman for the last few weeks, it had given him an insight into who she was… Of course putting aside the fact that she was black, she was fierce, sassy; incredibly intelligent and above all she was as tough as nails, and in his opinion she deserved better than being beaten to death by a bunch of hired thugs. So he decides to deviate from the plan.

"You scare her, roughen her up; knock her about… beat her enough to leave a lasting impression, but do not kill her… Instead, warn her that if she doesn't end the affair with Grant, then next time she's a dead woman."

He hands the men a few snap shots of the intended target. One of them, feeling the need to state the obvious, comments… _"She's a pretty one"._

But the other says nothing, keeping his sadistic thoughts to himself...

He was going to have fun with this one.


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35

"I've told you already, I don't think it's a good idea!"

"I understand completely, but Fitz in less than a week I'm leaving for Vermont, and once I go I will not be coming back, therefore I must go and see him and make sure he's alright…"

"Liv, he tried to kill me- and now you want to go and make a social call? _Are you hearing yourself right now?"_

_"__I am_, but I can't seem to shirk this feeling that something is wrong".

He's heard enough, and he will not entertain this ludicrous idea a second longer. "You say you trust Huck, _right?"_

"I do, _but…_"

"No buts Liv, if you trust Huck, then you must take him on his word that he has not killed your father…"

"But it's been days! 4 days to be exact! And yet, I've heard nothing- that's not like my father at all… Maybe Huck didn't kill him, but what if he had a heart attack or something else?"

"He's dangerous Liv!"

"I know, and I cannot forgive him for what he did, but he's the only family I've got- He's my father, and I can't leave here in good conscience not really knowing if he's dead or alive."

"Then call the police if you are that concerned".

"I can't do that, what if he is dead- they could chase it back to you and Huck!"

"Then tell me, how else do you expect to do this Liv? Because Eli wants me dead- If you turn up on his doorstop with me in tow- he won't let me get away again, I'm sure of it… And if you go with Huck, God only knows how he'll react. Therefore, I'm sorry but I can't risk it!"

"He won't hurt me…" She insists.

"Liv, the last time you saw him he threatened you; you said so yourself."

"True, I know I said that- but he was angry, he had only just found out about you and me and he caught me off guard- but I know the last thing he wants do to is hurt me… As screwed up as it may be, everything he has done so far has been to protect me."

"I don't like it Liv, we're too close to where we need to be, so I've got to put my foot down- Under no circumstance are you to go and find him, do you understand me?"

She sighs… "Yes, I understand".

"Promise me!"

"Fine…" She retorts.

He's not convinced. "Liv… Do I need to come round there?"

"No, you don't, and just so you know, I'm not some child that you need to police and dictate to…"

"Liv, I realise this is hard for you…"

Annoyed, she cuts him off mid-sentence... "Look never mind, I shouldn't have brought it up… I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she hangs up the phone, before he gets a chance to say goodbye.

Abby walks out and looks at her sceptically- "Everything alright between you two?"

"Yes, just peachy," she replies sarcastically as she gets up from the couch.

"I was just about to make some Cocoa, shall I make you one?"

"I think I'll pass, besides I'll only bring it back up, come the morning…"

Abby gives her sympathetic look, "I'm sorry hunni".

"Hey, the joys of being pregnant- And on that note, I'm beat, so I'll see you in the morning."

"I take it you're not going to call Quinn back?"

"And have another round of lecturing… I don't think so…"

"She'll only save it up for tomorrow."

"Nite Abby".

She chuckles to herself. "Nite Liv".

2 hours later, Liv is still tossing and turning in bed, her troubled thoughts not allowing her to rest. Abby had hit the sac a good hour ago- which was an early night for her, and not a single peep heard from her since. Liv envied her; unlike her, Abby was a heavy sleeper. Admitting defeat, she sits up… Maybe she needed that hot cocoa after all, so she heads out into the kitchen. She takes the milk from the fridge and pours a mug full into a pan, heating it up at the stove. As she stirs it, she looks up at the clock; it was ten minutes past 10. It was a Thursday, the Dean Martin Show was on. Her life had become so crazy, she can't remember the last time she sat down and tuned in. In fact the last time she watched it, she was still living at home. Her dad would always claim it was a load of rubbish, but yet somehow he always ended up watching it with her.

_Seriously, how could something so beautiful as falling in love, turn everything else upside down?_

At 22, she should be living life, enjoying love, feeling free… Instead, she was having to look over her shoulder, run away and leave her old life behind. She loved Fitz with all her heart, that went without saying, but what she was having to give up just to be with him was starting to eat away at her. And she feels awful for thinking it, because she knows how much he is sacrificing too; they were in this together… However, just as he needed to tie up his affairs here in Washington, so did she; and in her case that would be the situation with her father. If only Fitz could try and understand? She couldn't possibly leave, not without knowing he was okay.

She looks up at the time again, if all is well, he'll still be up, she thinks to herself.

She turns off the stove; decision made. Fitz was not going to like it, but for her own peace of mind, she had to know either way. She was positive she had nothing to fear; her father was many things, but underneath it all she knew his love for her was unchanging. So, taking a step out on faith and trusting her instincts she quickly gets dressed and slips out the flat, without Abby's knowledge.

If she walks fast enough she'll be there in 20 minutes.


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36

He couldn't sleep. Staring up at the ceiling of his guest room all he could do was think about was Liv. He didn't like the fact that they had left things on an argument. It wasn't his intention to upset her, but sometimes she could be too stubborn for her own good. He recognised that the move to Vermont was a big deal for her, especially seeing as she had to go on ahead alone, and he appreciated her need to find closure with her father, but what he didn't understand was her refusal to recognise the dangers that held. Sure, maybe her father had no will to hurt her physically, but emotionally he was more than capable of following through, otherwise he wouldn't have attempted to shoot her lover. Shoot him.

It was no use, sleep would not be finding him tonight, not until he saw her and made amends. So he throws on some trousers and a shirt, and then grabs his car keys.

He's half way to the door, when an intoxicated Mellie greets him in the hall way.

"It's late, where are you off to?"

He wasn't in the mood for this... _"Out"._ He replies curtly, brushing past her.

"You're going to see her, aren't you? Your _whore!_"

"Let me make one thing clear, she is not, and will never be a whore- she's the woman I'm in love with... And I know that's hard for you to accept, but I can't help how I feel!"

Dismissing her, he turns from her and reaches for the lock on the door, but she grabs his arm, desperately pleading... "_Why her?_ Why not me, I bore you two children, does that not count for anything...?"

"Mellie, let go of me..." He can feel himself losing his temper... "Do you have no dignity? You and I have always been a farce, so why act like it was anything more than that... It's over, and the sooner you accept that the better". He prises her off of him and she falls down into a weeping puddle on the floor... "I gave up everything for you..." She cries. "And yet what have you done for me? _Nothing!_ Instead you cast me aside, like a broken play thing... You owe me more Fitz, but more importantly you owe it to this family to stay."

"I'm sorry Mellie, but I've made my decision, this pretence has got to stop... Our marriage is over, it's happening, whether you will it it not..."

"And your children?" She challenges, her eyes now defiant and wild.

"If you try and keep them from me, then know this- I will drag you back and forth through the courts until I eventually get my way- joint access, or I cripple you financial- whatever comes first, because my children will NOT be used as a pawn to keep me here with you!"

"Do as you will Fitz, but if you think I will make this easier for you- then you're solely mistaken- I will fight you to the bitter end..."

"Fine. Then war it is then." And on that final note, almost poignantly, he turns his back on her and walks out. Heading to Liv.

Xxxxx

"This is it, let's make our move now..."

But the other disagrees... In truth he wasn't ready for the chase to be over, he revelled in it. Besides, he was intrigued to see where the target was heading- considering she had left the flat without her usual backup in tow.

They keep a fair distance behind her, remaining in the shadows-undetected, as they continue to follow her, until she finally stops in front of a darkened house on the other side of town. Whoever she came to see though, doesn't appear to be home.

They watch on closely, as she peers though netted windows and then begins to persistently knock on the door... "Daddy it's me... It's Liv, are you home? I need to talk to you."

So this was her father's place.

"_Damn it!_ I told you we should have made our move earlier... If he's in, we've lost this opportunity..."

"Be quiet..." The other hisses; his menacing eyes never once deviating from it's prey.

"Daddy, it's just me, no-one else- _please_, if you're there please let me in- I need to know that you're alright?" She's getting increasing upset and emotional.

Just the way he liked them- for tears always made the taking that bit sweeter. His cock begins to stir.

Xxxxx

"_Hey_ Fitz, come on in..." Abby drawls, greeting him sleepily. "Liv's in bed, go ahead..."

"Thanks Abby." He heads straight to her room. He knocks as a matter of courtesy, but opens it's when he doesn't hear a response...

She's not there. _"Liv?!"_ He exclaims, frantically pulling back the quilts on the bed... "Liv?!"

Hearing the panic in his voice, Abby rushes to him... "What is it, what's happened?!"

"She's gone!" Abby helps him up from bed. She can feel him trembling; he's sick with worry, and now she is too. "But, I don't understand, she went to bed before me? Why would she leave? I don't get it..."

"I do..." He reveals knowingly... "She's gone to see Eli... I need to stop her..."

He races out to the door. "Fitz wait!"


	37. Chapter 37

Be aware, some difficult scenes ahead.

Part 37

A late night stroll always seemed to clear his head, or in his current predicament help him formulate a plan. After the other night, his first response was to retaliate; all guns blazing, but after giving it a second thought- he decided that the wise thing to do was to keep a low profile, because now was not the time to make rash decisions. He slipped up the other night; he had underestimated Fitz's and those in support of this ridiculous affair with his daughter. But God be his witness, he would not let Fitz and his men get the upper hand again, he was going to bring this farce to an end; he just needed to be smart about it.

Homeward bound he navigates the pavement with familiar ease, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Enjoying the lightheaded rush of the tobacco, he exhales slowly, before happily taking a second pull. Almost home, he spots his house ahead… However, that's not all his spots. He blinks his eyes' shut and opens them again... taking a second look. _It can't be? _Was that Liv walking off in the distance?

If so, why was she here, alone, and at this hour? He runs his hand along the waistband of his trousers, in search of his pistol… His hairs now standing on end. Something was off… So he decides to follows her, keeping a fair distance behind. He was not going to rush into this one blindly- he had to suss out the situation first.

Xxxxx

"When we find her, I'm going to kill her…" Abby fumes, her eyes roaming the streets as Fitz presses his foot on the accelerator. He doesn't respond, he can't- he's too worked up, too worried and angry to verbalise his feelings. All he knows is that he has to get to her and fast.

They're close by.

His heart is full- if anything has happened to her… he doesn't know what he will do…

_Why oh why did she have to be so stubborn?_

Xxxxxxx

She wipes away her tears with the back of her hand… She's a ball of emotions; she feels like a fool coming all the way over here and for what? To only enhance her fears that her father is dead.

She knew it… Did Huck lie to her? Had he killed him after all?

She suddenly feels sick, and rushes to the curb side, where she promptly loses the entire contents of her stomach onto the floor.

"Are you alright there Miss?"

The hand that now touches her shoulder, invading her personal space and startling her, lingers as she continues to retch. Weakly, once finished, she wipes the side of her mouth… _"I'm fine…"_ she manages, whilst trying to simultaneously shrug the intruder off. Only he doesn't let up, and instead, much to her shock, painfully grabs her shoulder instead. "Ouch, what are you…?"

Sly as a fox, his countenance completely changes, no longer concerning, he looks at her menacingly as his free hand now covers her mouth, preventing her from speaking, or screaming… And then he makes her blood run cold as he breathes heavily in her ear… "We're here to teach you a lesson Miss Pope…" She can feel the bile rising to the surface again. _How does he know her name?_ _What is this?_ And it's only then, as the panic takes root, that she realises that there are two of them. As the other, forebodingly, reveals himself from the shadows, and stands in front of her. Her heart begins to race, as she starts to struggle against her first assailant. However, she is no match for him and he quickly overpowers her, picking her up and carrying her further into a nearby alley.

He pushes her roughly up against the wall, causing her to hit the back of her head in the process. Disoriented she notes him speaking to the other guy there; he's worked up about something, but she can't seem to hear what he's saying… Only now, he appears to be backing away, leaving her alone with the man pinning her to the wall… And that when she feels it… His hardened front pressed up against her stomach; making his vile intentions known, and just in case she's still unclear as to what he is after, he doesn't hesitate to spell it out for her either… Gripping both of her hands, in one of his large hands… He now uses his other free one to systematically violate her, running it across her breasts, down the spans' of her belly and then roughly cupping her front… "I hear you like the touch of a white man…"

"Get your hands off of me…" To her own ears, she sounds and appears a lot more-stronger than how she actually feels. Because right now she's terrified; what with knowing his intent, and yet not having any idea as to how she's going to stop him.

She grimaces as he squeezes her harder, sure to leave bruises in his wake… "It's not my hands you should be worried about Miss Pope…" He leans in, panting, getting increasingly worked up and excited and whispers sickeningly… "It's my cock, as I force my way inside your. Tiny. Black. Cunt." She's desperately wants to cry… but yet somehow she manages to hold back, as if knowing her tears will only spur this sadistic bastard on, so instead she chooses to stay strong and fight him, every last step of the way… "You'll have to kill me first…" she seethes.

He gives her an evil smile. "A little spit fire I see… I like 'em fiery, all the more sweeter when I break them…"

Disgusted, she spits in his face.

And that's when he strikes her, hard across the face, sending her flying to the ground.

Xxxxxx

With no fear of the consequences, Fitz starts to knock down Eli's front door- literally pounding away with his fist. "Eli, let me in… I know you have her… I'm not going anywhere until you LET ME IN!"

Xxxxxx

Turning the bend, Eli seems to have lost her…

_Where on Earth did she go? _

Unnerved, he continues down the street in search of her, his instincts on red alert- something was definitely amiss. He grips his pistol tighter, with his finger resting on the trigger.

Xxxxxx

A brick, followed by the sound of smashing glass and a shattered window pane; Fitz breaks into the house, frantically running through it in search of Liv. Abby follows him in wearily, on guard… not quite knowing what to expect.

Although, it seems no-one is in…

Fitz runs back, half relieved, half disheartened… "She's not here, I was certain she would come here… Oh my God Abby, what if something bad has happened to her on her way here, what if the people trailing us have gotten to her instead…"

He's hysterical now. Abby can barely console him… "We'll keep looking, she can't have got far… We'll find her… Come on Fitz… We need to get out of here, before Eli returns…"

"I don't care about Eli…"

"You will if he finds you here, and all hell breaks loose- When what we really need to do is get back into your car and search for Liv…"

"You're right, I'm sorry…" He bats away his tears, the thought of Liv hurt, or worse, no longer keeping his stationary… instead making him even determined to find her. He was not going to lose her for anyone.

Xxxxxx

She screams at the top of her lungs.

Angered, and seeing red his boot slams into her abdomen over and over again, crushing her arms and hands that now attempt to shield and protect her baby from his savage attack… She doesn't know what's the lesser of evils; prompting his anger and defending herself from his physical violence, or staying docile and mentally preparing herself for his sexual advances instead. Although at this precise moment in time she honestly doesn't know how much more she can take; his attack is relentless. She can feel she's is on the verge of passing out or worse… If she thought pleading for the life of her unborn child would help, she's would, but the look in his eyes tells her that her words are more likely to have the adverse reaction.

"You black bitch, you think that by opening your legs to a white man, makes you special, makes you think you can spit in my face and get away with it… Well I'm here to show you differently…" He undoes the zipper to his trousers, freeing himself before falling to his knees. He pries her legs apart…

"No, please don't…" She weeps, wails, in fact begs him to stop.

But her pleas fall on death ears, because he has her right where he wants her… "That's it, beg… I want you to beg… I like it when they beg…"

Xxxxxx

He hears the struggle, and as if somehow knowing it is her, he heads straight towards it, his weapon poised and ready. And when he gets closer, there's no mistaking it… the voice of the women begging for him to stop is Liv's.

His mind is made up… Someone was going to die tonight.

Xxxxxx

A few blocks down, several shots fire out into the dead of night, their sparks lighting a path towards them, almost like an SOS signal, being shot from a stranded raft on the sea. Distressed, in need, the residue smoke calls out for help… And when he looks at Abby, and her expression mirror his own, somehow they both knows it's got everything to do with Liv. Putting his foot on the gas he races toward her. Hoping against hope, he's not too late.


	38. Chapter 38

**_To my readers, I'll apologise if the turn of events are not as some of you wished for, or hoped for... Although I'd like to point out, that nothing is actually set in stone at this time. However, I have to stay true to my plans, and the era that it is set in, which is a very dark backdrop to this love story. Which, may I add is my main objective here, to tell a love story, in all it's wonder and turbulence that comes along with it being set in a time that racism and violence was very much prevalent._**

**_I never once promised that it would be pretty ride for Olitz in this fic._**

**_It's up to you if you wish to read on, although to be honest, I believed I had you all well primed leading up to these recent events, and the direction it was going in, and if you made that conscientious decision to read on, knowing there was a possibility I would take it there, and you now find it upsetting, or displeasing then maybe you shouldn't have read on._**

**_But to all those, who have read on and are still happy to remain on the journey with me, thank you for your continued encouragement and responses, as it has always been, and will continue to be appreciated. _**

**_Thank you._**

Part 38

Urgently, "_How is she?_ Can I see her?!" Fitz asks the nurse coming out of Liv's room. He and Abby had been waiting over an hour with no news of her condition, whilst the doctors worked tirelessly.

When he turned up at the scene, the image of her lying there, her broken body, exposed, bruised and bloody, now haunts his every single thought... _He had run to her side, ignoring the others who were bleeding out around her. One of them, much to his surprise being her father, another- whom he did not recognise, leaning up against the wall, coughing and spluttering up blood as he bleed profusely from his mid-section and the last; the very worst, still lying on top of her his brains splatted out on the ground. But he did not care about any them; for Liv was all he cared about, as callously he pushed her attacker's lifeless body off of hers, no longer trapping her beneath his crushing weight._

_"Liv?" She was barely conscious… "What have they done to you?" he had wept brokenly, unable to comprehend that this was happening, that the woman he loved had just been attacked in ways that he did not want to imagine… Against his better judgement, he had swooped her up into his arms… knowing that he probably shouldn't have moved her, but yet unable to stop himself from holding her, shielding her, comforting her as best he could. "Just hold on my sweet… please hold on… ABBY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"_

_Faintly, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" were the only words that fell from her lips, before she closed her eyes and finally gave into the pull of the abyss that been threatening to engulf her..._

_"_Sorry,_ but are you Next of Kin?"_ The nurse looks at him sceptically. Abby answers instead, "We're Olivia's friends."

"Is the baby okay?" Fitz asks impatiently, desperately needing to know answers.

"I'm sorry, but I can only speak to her Next of Kin at this stage." The nurse replies apologetically.

"But her only Next of Kin is in surgery… We are all she has right now, _please_, at least tell us how she is doing? Is she awake?" Fitz persist.

The nurse can tell he is genuinely concerned and worried, and briefly wonders what was his connection to the patient. She had been beaten pretty badly, no doubt a racist, thuggish attack, sadly she had seen a number of them in her time. And like many of them, Miss Pope had a number of tell-tell signs, indicating that her attacker had not stopped at simply beating her. Although, at this time nothing was conclusive until they gained her consent to examine her, which at this time she could not give. "No, Miss Pope is still unconscious… however due to the extent of her injuries, the doctor is deciding whether or not it would be in her best interest to keep her sedated…"

"Was she, _was she…"_ He can't even say it, as if saying it would confirm his deepest fears and turn them into reality. Abby puts her arm around him.

"I'm sorry, _Mr….?_"

"Mr Grant," he finishes off, looking at the nurse expectantly.

"Mr Grant," she scrunches up her brow, "I'm sorry, but until Miss Pope awakes, I can't say much more, not without her permission."

Abby steps in, sensing Fitz's complete and utter desolation; it was simply killing him having to wait out here, not knowing how she was, whilst also being powerless to make it all better. Trying to sound hopeful, Abby turns to the nurse and pleads to her kinder nature, "Please Nurse…" she reads her name off of her badge… "Nurse Griffin, as soon as she wakes, can you tell her we're here and that Fitz wants to see her."

She agrees, "Sure, I can do that… but for now you must try and sit tight… I'll let you know as soon as there's a change."

"Thank you". They both respond gratefully.

Fitz slumps back into his seat, holding his head in his hands. Abby lacks the words to console him, for she also took stock of Liv's injuries, and the way in which they found her; and it didn't take an expert to work out what had happened, or for Liv's sake what was about to take place. Those animals, she was glad that they were dead, as much as she disliked Eli, she was thankful he had been there. With the future so uncertain, and Fitz and Liv's world presently falling apart, Abby did not know what to do with herself, but she did feel the inexplicable need to keep busy. She had spotted a coffee machine on the way in, thinking they could both do with some caffeine; it was going to be a very long night ahead… Fitz nods in agreement to her suggestion, needing something to take the edge off, although he suspected he needed something stronger. However, when Abby turns to go and get the coffee, she is faced with two Police Officers… "Excuse me… Miss Whelan and Mr Grant… We have a few question for you, can you please follow us."

Xxxxxx

They spoke to them separately…

"Mr Grant, can you explain to us as to how you came across the scene that took place between Miss Pope, her father and her attackers?

How did he even begin to explain the last few months, the build-up that had led to these regrettable circumstances, for it had begun the very first moment he realised he had fallen in love a woman, whom by every definition was forbidden to him, but yet somehow perfect in his eyes… However, with Liv and their baby lives still hanging in the balance, he had nothing to hide, not any more, not if it could help the police track down who was responsible. Because deep down he knew this wasn't just some random, ill-fated encounter… this was a deliberate attempt to destroy them and their future lives together.

From what he could gain from the scene he walked into, it appeared that Eli had interrupted the attackers, with a round of gunfire, but it seemed one was carrying too, and Eli took two shots in his chest. The shots that Eli delivered however were fatal… One of the perpetrators was killed instantly, and the other dead by the time the paramedics turned up.

The Police officer's face became a myriad of expression, as Fitz relayed every single detail about his affair with Liv, about the surveillance and photos that had been taken of them without their knowledge, and her father's threats and attempt to break them apart. The police man was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe this was the same upstanding, forthright, supposedly "married" Fitzgerald Grant III, who was planning to run for State governor… _ Had the world gone crazy?_ Although, he could not deny it, from the evidence it clearly appeared to be a deliberate and calculated attack upon Miss Pope, in an attempt to sabotage their relationship.

"Thank you Mr Grant… That will be all for now, although I'm sure my Superior would like to speak with you too, once I have reported this back to him."

"That's fine with me, just as long as you find those responsible and make them pay for what they've done… Because God help me, if you don't, then I will. And that's not a threat, that's a promise. Now if you don't mind, I would like to return to the waiting room, and see if there is an update on my love and my child."

Xxxxx

Nurse Griffin was there waiting; greeting him upon his return. _"Ah, _there you are..._" _She gives him a wan smile… "Olivia's awake, and she's asked for you…"


	39. Chapter 39

Part 39

Every inch of her aches, her whole body is on fire and is in excruciating pain. A constant reminder of all she has endured during the attack. She places her hand on her belly, causing tears to spring forth_. _Where was Fitz,_ was he here?_ She needed to see him. She needed to explain, she needed to apologise; because she should have listened to him, she should have never left the flat alone… What was she thinking? She had brought this all upon herself. Calling for a nurse, despite her need for drugs to dull the pain, she only asks for Fitz.

"Yes Miss Pope…?"

"_Please don't_, please… I need you to call me Olivia, _just_ Olivia…" Just hearing the nurse call her "Miss Pope", she is immediately assailed with memories of that monster touching her, the feel of his heated breath on her ear and the back of her neck. She starts to shake. The nurse places her hand over hers, stilling her with a gentle squeeze… "It's okay, I can call you Olivia, that's fine sweetheart…" she assures her knowingly… "You're safe now… And yes, Mr Grant is outside, he's been waiting for you to wake up… He's very concerned about you… Although, I confess I have not been too forth coming with information; I wasn't sure if you would want him to know…"

_"__About the baby…?"_ She bites her lip, stopping it from trembling… Chocked up, and with dread weighing heavily in her heart she asks the nurse… _"Am I… Am I still pregnant?"_

Xxxx

He can't stop the tears from flowing, he wanted to remain strong for her, but as soon as he spots her on the bed, looking lost among monitors and tubes, it finishes him. Under Liv's direction, the nurse had briefly run through her catalogue of injuries, listing everything apart from the baby, and whether or not she was still pregnant. "Olivia wishes to tell you herself." The nurse explains.

"And what about the other…?" Fitz asks with trepidation, needing but yet not really wanting to know. Had she been as he feared; had Eli been too late, _had Liv been raped?_ In direct response, the nurse informs him; "Olivia refuses to talk about it, and she refuses to be examined, so we can't say…"

This was going to be hard, they had been through so much already, but this; he honestly doesn't know if they are strong enough to weather the aftermath of this horrible ordeal, on top of everything else. Taking a deep breath, feeling totally unprepared for what lies ahead, he cautiously enters her room… hands shaking.

From the door she appears to be sleeping; so he approaches her bedside quietly. Suddenly feeling guilty, he wonders how long she's been waiting for him, whilst he's been stuck talking with the Police. "Liv…" he calls to her gently, not wishing to startle her… Her eyes slowly open up, one more so than the other, the swelling around her left eye preventing it from opening up fully. _"Oh Liv…"_ His voice cracks, under the overwhelming emotions running through him. The stark lighting of the hospital room, highlighting every bruise on her once floorless skin… Making him wish that the bastard responsible for this wasn't dead, just so that he could exact his own personal vengeance upon them.

She offers him a brave smile… _"Hi…"_

_"Hi…"_ He sniffs, gently cupping her face, and wiping her stray tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I'm so glad to see you… I don't know what I would have done if…"

_"__I held on for you…"_ She admits emotionally, taking his hand and resting it on her abdomen; tender and bruised, sore to touch, and yet, as if defying all the odds the place where their child still grows inside her, alive and unharmed… _"And so did he…"_

"_He?_ You mean… You're still pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm still pregnant…"

_"__Oh God…"_ The wave of relief that hits him, is unreal… And he breaks down into floods of tears, resting his head on her stomach… Thanking the heavens above… somehow their precious little baby had managed to survive. She strokes his hair, as she whispers soothingly… "Every time he hit me, every fist, every kick… I refused to let him break me, break us…"

He kisses the back of her hand. "I love you so much, if only I had got to you sooner and stopped him from hurting you… stopped him striking you… stopped from _touching_ you…"

_"__Fitz…"_

"I know baby, _I know…"_

Her lip begins to quiver… "It was awful, when he touched me…_I…_" she trails off, struggling to get her words out; they seem to stick in the back of her throat…

He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to compose himself, before opening them again, and asking her the hardest thing he has every asked a woman, let alone the woman he loves. "Liv, I need to ask… did he, _did they..._ force themselves on you?"

Unguarded their eyes meet, and he looks at her so intently, it's as if he was searching her soul for the answers himself, not wanting her to face the painful reality of having to say yes…

Only, she doesn't have to…

_"__No…"_ She tells him instead… "_He_ got close to, but he didn't…"

_"__What…?"_ He stammers, unable to believe his ears… needing her to say it again, to confirm it once more…

She gives him a wan smile. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel violated, because I do… _he did…_ and in ways I wish I could forget_…"_ she recalls truthfully, agonizingly too… "But not in the way that matters the most… He didn't get the chance to… My Dad saw to that…" The image of that monster's head being blown off, albeit almost gratifying, equally it was an image that would no doubt haunt her for the rest of her days. She had never seen a man killed before, not until that moment. And she knows she will never be able to forget it either.

"Liv, I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, I just need you to hold me…"

"Liv are you sure…?" She looks so fragile, he's scared to even touch her; afraid he'll end up hurting her by doing so…

"Please Fitz, just hold me…" she implores.

_How could he refuse?_ And so he does as she beseeches, climbing into the bed beside her and envelopes her in his arms. She rests her head against his chest, breathing in his familiar scent, relishing in the safety and warmth his body provides… and the steady strum of his heart, somehow anchoring her to him making it safe enough for her to finally let go, and fall apart…

They had been so close to losing everything.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispers, just as her bravado starts to crumble and shatter into a million tiny pieces.

But he's got her. He won't let her fall too far, and with great tenderness and care, he gently rocks her against him, providing her with all the comfort and reassurance she would ever need in that moment.

"_Ssssh_, don't do that, don't you dare blame yourself, this is not your fault, do you hear me baby?" He tells her powerfully… "This is not your fault!"


	40. Chapter 40

Part 40

When Fitz eventually exits her room, he looks as though he's aged 10 years.

Abby immediately thinks the worst, and is almost too afraid to ask… _ "How is she?"_

"She's okay, she's sleeping…" _He pauses._ "It seems Eli got her in just the nick of time…" he tells her with an obvious catch in his voice.

Abby reads in-between the lines… "You mean she wasn't…?"

"No, she wasn't raped." he exhales; as does Abby in sheer relief. "Thank God for that… _And the baby?"_ She asks; _dare she hope for more good news?_

"According to Liv, _he_ is fine, the doctor ran an ultrasound and they were able to detect a foetal heartbeat."

"Oh my God Fitz, that's wonderful news… I was so worried… there was so much blood… _I thought…"_

"I know, I thought the exact same thing." He runs his hands through his hair, frustrated and entirely exhaustedly. He sighs heavily. "She's taken a severe beating though, she's in a great deal of pain and discomfort. Including 3 broken ribs, a nasty bump at the back of her head, a split lip, and a horrible contusion beside her left eye. And due to the extensive bruising on her abdomen, the nurses are monitoring her closely for signs for internal bleeding, although as of yet there are none."

"Have they given her something for the pain?" Abby asks concerned, her eyes welling up, at the mere thought of her friend being subjected to such brutality.

"They want to, but she's refusing all pain relief… she doesn't want it to harm the baby… But at least she's sleeping now…" He can feel that he's just about holding it together, but he knows he must remain strong for both of them, therefore selflessly he swallows down his grief, in order to remain focused on the much bigger picture… for example, w_here do they go from here?_

"Any news on Eli?" He asks.

"He's still in surgery, that's all I know."

"And Huck? Did you manage to reach him?"

"No not yet?"

"That's not like him?"

"Do you think he's found out? And has gone to hunt down those responsible?"

"_God knows?_ But in a way I hope he hasn't- because I want to be the one to end those bastard's lives!"

Abby reaches out to him. "_Fitz_, you need to leave this one to the police, don't go getting yourself killed over this… You just need to focus on getting Liv strong enough to travel, and get her to Vermont as soon as possible. As long as she remains here in Washington DC she's in danger, and so are you for that matter!"

"I want to kill them Abby! They tried to take her from me, our baby too… I don't know if I can let that go?"

"You might have to, if it means choosing between keeping your family safe or exacting revenge."

He knows Abby's right, but he's so angry, he's actually finding it hard to think straight.

"Look, why don't you come back to the flat, try and get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving her Abby, I can't…"

"There's a policeman outside her door, and you said so yourself, she's sleeping and quite frankly by the looks of it- you could do with a couple of hours kip as well- Trust me, you won't be doing anyone any favours by staying up…" However, sensing he's not about to give in on the matter, she changes her angle... "Okay, well if you won't go back to the flat, then at least see if the hospital can put you up in a bed for the night."

He mulls it over for a bit. "Okay fine, but only if I can stay in her room- I don't want to let her out of my sight…"

"Good, I'll go speak to the nurse, in the meantime I grabbed you some potato chips… Please eat something, if not for me, then for Liv- you need to keep your strength up…"

10 minutes later, after having a word with Nurse Griffin, Abby returns, glad to see he has followed her instructions, as she watches him place a couple of chips in his mouth. She takes a seat beside him. "All sorted," she tells him, giving him a friendly nudge.

He turns and looks at her meaningfully. "Abby, I need to thank you; thank you for everything… Honestly, you have been a tower of strength throughout all this, and not just tonight either, you're constantly there for Liv, and you've been there for me too..." Thoughtfully, he adds... "Not many people would be so excepting of a man who leaves his wife for another woman, especially under these circumstances; but you never judged me, nor Liv for that matter; but then again not many white women would happily open their home to a person of colour either... You're a rarity Miss Whelan, and it's refreshing to pay witness to it, and to call you a friend. Honestly, I don't even know where to begin to repay you for your kindness, but above all your understanding?"

She's touched. And despite all the bad things that have happened along the way, she knows she would do the same again in a heartbeat. Because when it came to true love, she would always champion it, especially for a friend... She smiles; there was no repayment necessary, but to be a sport she replies candidly... "I tell you what, you promise that you'll name your first kid after me, and buy me a new hat for your wedding… and I'll call it even."

Fitz smiles, his first genuine smile of the day… "You're one in a million Abby... Deal!"

Xxxxx

"What do you mean it went wrong?" Jerry yells at him, spitting with rage.

"The men I sent after Miss Pope are dead!" Jake reveals.

"And Miss Pope? Please tell me she's dead too?!"

"I'm not certain, she was rushed to the hospital, as was her dad?"

"_Elijah?!_ What on earth was he doing there?!" Jerry exclaims.

"It appears he was the one who intervened, followed closely by your son…"

"Is Fitz hurt?"

"No, he appears to be fine…"

Jerry begins to pace the ground, his once seamless plan was starting to unravel, fast. "You told me that you had it sorted Jake! But this is FAR from sorted!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but obviously I entrusted the wrong people to carry out the job".

"You're right, it should have been you! Well, I tell you what, for your own sake YOU better get on this right away, and clean this mess up once and for all- including Miss Pope while you're at it, otherwise I have no qualms about throwing you under the bus for this, and you know I have the man power to do it!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Go and do what I pay you for Ballard, go handle it, GO HANDLE IT NOW!"

Although, unbeknownst to them all, a certain police officer, looking for a neat and tidy pay out, was currently leaking the story to the press.

_**"**__**Grant and his new political stance on the Civil Rights Act… Take it to bed!"**_

It seems Jake was going to have a near impossible task of keeping this situation contained, whilst Jerry and Mellie were about to loose their minds.


	41. Chapter 41

**Dear readers, sorry for the delay in post. The last few weeks at work have completely drained me of all energy and time. However, I'm now on half term break- a blessed week off; in which I hope to keep the posts coming thick and fast.**

**Thanks for all your patience.**

Part 41

The media was in a frenzy, news reporters were lined up outside the hospital, and parked outside the Grant's residence. Quinn was having to firefight a string of questions at the NOW's headquarters, and Abby was immediately bombarded by the press as soon as she stepped outside her flat. Of course, she refused to entertain them. "I have nothing to say..."

Liv and Fitz's affair- it was everywhere. The news had spread like wildfire.

_"__Mrs Grant, how do you feel knowing that your husband, Washington's lead Candidate for State governor; has been having an affair with young African American woman?"_

_"__Are you aware of her pregnancy?"_

_ "__Will you file for divorce?"_

_"__What do you have to say on the matter?"_

**_"_****_Did you know?"_**

Of course she knew of the affair, only, she didn't know who it was with… Now she understood why Jerry had kept the information from her… She was better off not knowing… just the thought of it made her stomach turn..."A black woman?! _Pregnant?_ Had Fitz completely lost his mind?!"

The young girl had been brutally attacked, but had somehow managed to live through the ordeal and that left Mellie in complete and utter turmoil, for she knew without a doubt that this was Big Jerry's handy work, but more worryingly, the girl had survived- therefore that made her a key eye-witness, and with the driving force of her husband behind her, it was soon to become a huge police investigation. _What if they managed to trace it back to Jerry, or worse, her?_ This was bad on a number of levels- this attack was already being pinned as a racially driven assault, the NAACP would be all over it. In addition, inevitably, Fitz's future in politics were shot, and with it went all her dreams of one day becoming the first lady too. Forever under scrutiny, their family would never be the same again.

She toyed with the idea of calling Big Jerry. But wondered if her phone line would be tapped? Would calling Jerry implicate her further? She was beyond paranoid, for she knew she had motive, plenty in fact… Aggrieved wife, who gave up everything to support her husband's journey into political office, whilst struggling to raise two kids alone, whilst he selfishly turns his back on her and their family, by having an affair with a younger woman. A woman who also happens to be black, and now carrying his illegitimate child, and at a time when interracial partnerships were heavily frowned upon, dare she say it; forbidden. Surely, the notion of it all could drive any loving wife to murderous intentions.

In truth, Mellie was as guilty as sin.

Overruling sensibility, the urge to speak with Jerry however was too great to ignore… She needed his immediate help and his counsel... After all, he had promised he would fix this mess, and it was far from fixed. Instead it was blowing up in their faces.

_"__Mellie calm down…"_

"How can you expect me to calm down?" She seethes down the phone, albeit keeping her voice low… "My husband has been sleeping with a black woman, and the first I hear of it is from the press… And she's pregnant? _My God…_" She trails off in disbelief… _"Did you know?"_

"No, it was news to me too…" He confesses. Unsure about how he really feels about the news of his unborn grandchild.

"I can't believe this is happening, the press are all looking to me for answers, because no-one can deny the fact that I would be the most likely candidate to arrange a hit on my husband's Mistress…" She shares hysterically.

"Mellie, listen to me, you need to pull it together!"

"If I go down for this Jerry, I'm taking you with me… I swear…" she threatens.

"Relax, relax..." He raises his voice in frustration, "I have it under control… I have my man on it, he's going to finish this once and for all…"

"Are you mad?! What on earth are you planning now?"

"Well, there won't be much of a case, if the two eye witnesses are eliminated… and that's what my agent intends to do... Take them out- permanently."

"She's in the hospital, as is her father, surrounded by police… Have you completely lost all sense of reality, there is no way your man is going to pull this off, not without getting caught and dropping us in it!"

"Hardly… Trust me Mellie, just sit tight, give me three hours and I'll call you as back soon as it's over… In the meantime, stay indoors and talk to no-one."

Unconvinced, she tells him with trepidation… "I'm not buying it... this is not going to work Jerry, and you know it… I think we should seek legal advice, and work on what we should say to the press..."

"Just do as I ask Mellie, don't question it, say nothing… The situation is being handled as we speak. I have it all under control..."

Hanging up the phone on the receiver, once it was clear that Mellie was complying to his wishes. Big Jerry runs his hand over his face, exasperated… If only he felt as confident as he sounded and portrayed. For this was a disaster, through and through.

For both their sakes, Jake had to follow through with orders; because their entire future; freedom even, rested upon it.

Xxxxx

Distracted by the press and police, it was easier than he thought it would be to bypass Fitzgerald Grant. He had done his research before heading over, hacking into the hospital's medical file he was able to distinguish what floor and what ward Miss Pope was on. Her file also indicated that she would be having a consultation with one of the leading specialist in obstetrics, Dr David Rosen, who, under Grant's instruction, had been specially flown in to examine her. Because, as expected the trauma suffered in the attack, now deemed her pregnancy as high risk.

In other words it was Jake's open window in. He would pose as Dr Rosen, to get pass the security. And then he would take it from there, act swiftly; straight in and straight out.

Suited and booted, and his I.D. ready in hand. He made her way to her room.

It was time to bring this show to an end, and save his own skin in the process.


	42. Chapter 42

Part 42

As he stares upon her sleeping form, the very same form belonging to the woman he was sent here to murder; for the first time in his career he is hit with an overwhelming sense of guilt and remorse. His men had done a number on her. Her beaten body, it looked so fragile, and yet somehow it still oozed with what he could only describe as an inner strength and determination that could rival some of the fiercest men on the battle field. He couldn't help but smile at her stubborn refusal to give up and give in. He admired it, and more importantly respected it… And it was one of the reasons as to why he had to come and see her in person, and say what he had to say, before making his exit. This had nothing to do with his orders, not anymore.

Evidently, it was crucial to keep her from setting off alarm bells, therefore, before waking her from her slumber, he cautiously moves closer, and strategically places one hand over her mouth, and the other against her shoulder, and then bracing her against the bed with the rest of his body, he whispers in her ear…

_"__Miss Pope?"_

Startled, she jumps up, her fighting instinct immediately kicking in- and despite her pain and broken ribs she struggles against him…

"Please, calm down Miss Pope… _Please_… I promise I have not come here to hurt you…"

She tries to speak, call for help, but she is unable to do so; impeded by his hand… "I wish I could trust you not to scream… but I can't take that risk, so I will say what I have to say, you will listen… and then I will leave…"

Alarmed, however not knowing what to expect and realising her options are limited, she decides to play this scene out as careful and as sensible as possibly. And much to his surprise, that's when he suddenly feels her relax beneath him… Taking that as his cue to carry on, he does so heavily… "I was sent here Miss Pope to kill you…"

Unfortunately words such as those can only ever be interpreted as foreboding; although not his intention, regardless, it causes her earlier panic to resurface. Grimacing, she pushes against his tight restraint… however, her attempts to break free are as feeble as her attempt to scream; nothing more than a muffled moan against his hand- tired and weak… "_Ssssh, ssssh…"_ He insists, applying more pressure, but trying his best not to aggravate her injuries any further… "Stop it…" He warns, more for her sake than his own right now… "Rest assure Miss Pope, if I came to kill you, you would already be dead…" He grits between his teeth. "Instead, I've simply come here to warn you…"

Her eyes grow wide, as the man looming over her then goes on to shockingly reveal the identity of the man who had first hired him to follow her, photograph her, and then eventually kill her.

Jerry Grant.

Because Jerry Grant wanted her relationship with his only son to be permanently buried underground- literally, as well as figuratively.

Horrified, tears of unbridled fear fill in the corners of her eyes… Sounding almost sincere, Jake tries to placate her… "Don't cry Miss Pope… now is not the time for tears, now is the time for taking revenge, where revenge is due…"

She tries to speak again, and for some reason, maybe it's the look of recognition in her eyes; against his better judgement, he lets her say her piece… A part of him wanting, in fact, needing to hear what she has to say…

"And what about you?" She asks boldly, appearing a thousand times braver than what she actually feels inside.

_"__What about me?"_ he questions, somewhat bemused. The more time spent in this woman's presence, the more and more impressive she became. And it was now more than ever, that he could really see at first hand, what the younger Grant no doubted saw in her… Her forever fighting spirit.

"_When do you pay for your penance?_" She challenges. "Because you sent those men to kill me, _didn't you?"_

"I did send them," he admits, then explains matter-of-factly… "But they were only sent to roughen you up, and to warn you to end the affair with Nature Boy, but nothing more than that… I swear…"

_"__Roughen?"_ She shakes her head, fighting back the emotions threatening to consume her… "Those men, they tried to… _they tried to rape me_… one almost did… whilst the other stood by and watched… Tell me, was that part of your orders too?"

"No…"

"_So what precisely did you ask them to do?_ Just beat me up, punch me, kick me…_ is that it?"_

"I tried to find another way around it, but Jerry Grant wanted you dead… I thought if they did enough to just scare you, and yet keep you alive, that it would be enough to satisfy Jerry… I never anticipated that they would continue to deviate from the plan in the manner in which they did… I'm sorry..."

_"__Why?"_ She interrupts him abruptly, "Why come here and tell me this now?"

"Because, despite what you think of me… I felt it was the least I owed you. I was going to simply walk away, wash my hands of it all, but I knew that Jerry would not stop there if I did… He would keep on going until he killed you. I couldn't let that play on my conscience."

"If you really wanted to do the right thing, you would stay and give a statement to the police… but yet you'd rather run…"

"I might claim to have a conscience Miss Pope, but I'm not a good guy... I'm not noble enough to condemn the rest of my life to chains and incarceration… I'm not that man…"

He pulls an envelope from behind his back; that had been tucked into the waist band of his trousers undetected until now… _"Here…"_

"What is it?"

"It's all the evidence you need to convict Jerry for attempt of murder, and Mrs Grant, for being an accomplice…"

"Mrs Grant? _ As in Fitz's wife?"_

"Yes… Mellie Grant, she has been aware of the affair for quite some time, in fact it was her that alerted it to Jerry in the first instance, only at that time she had no idea that the woman her husband was sleeping with was you. However, she does know now…"

"When did she find out it was me? How long? Was it after the surveillance photos?"

"No."

"Then when?" she asks, insightful enough to know that her race was probably the straw that broke the camel's back, and pushed for a hit to be made on her life… "When did she find out that the woman her husband was leaving her for was black?"

"Yesterday… Maybe early this morning, whenever it became public knowledge…" He reveals nonchalant, completely missing the shocked expression that has taken over her face… "Jerry was determined to keep the knowledge of your heritage hidden from Mellie… Because he was worried that once he finally got rid of you, if she was to ever find out that you were black, there was strong a possibility that she would refuse to stay with Fitz and file for divorce… And if that happened then Fitz's chance of making it to office would be slim-to-none, which would defeat the purpose entirely." He explains fully, looking over at her, almost expecting a response, but instead all he is met with is confusion.

"Are you okay Miss Pope?"

"What do you mean it was made public?"

He looks at her perplexed, and then it dawns on him, she doesn't know… _but how could she not know?_ "Miss Pope, not long after you were admitted into hospital your entire affair with Fitzgerald Grant was leaked to the press… That's how Mellie found out; that's how the entire world has found out."

"_Whaaa_… what?" She was both incensed and upset.

It doesn't take long for the penny to drop… "_Aaaah,_ it seems as though your precious Fitz has been keeping you in the dark Miss Pope, although, knowing him, it was done in a bid to shield you away from stress and the scrutiny of it all... Not that it will make a huge difference, because there's no hiding from something like this…"

She says nothing, as the gravity of the situation rapidly begins to sink in.

Feeling sorry for her, he allows her to have her moment, whilst he quickly takes stock of the time; the real Dr Rosen was due to turn up at any minute, and no doubt followed closely by Fitz. It was time for him to make a move.

His unexpected movement off the bed jars her from her thoughts, immediately bringing her to her senses and full awareness… "This is not over…" she warns him, momentarily halting him in his tracks.

He shrugs indifferently. "In my line of work, it never is Miss Pope… I know my time will come, I'm certain of it, Karma always has a way of catching up with you… but just as equally, I know it won't be today…" He retorts in confidence, before finally walking to the door. "In the envelope you will find two copies of everything, one for you and one for the police… I suggest you give it to Fitz, I'm sure he'll know what to do with it."

He grabs the handle, ready to turn, but not before taking one last look at her… "Goodbye Miss Pope and good luck, with everything. I doubt we shall ever meet again."


	43. Chapter 43

Part 43

"Can I see your I.D. please?"

"Of course," replies the real Dr Rosen, giving Mr Grant a knowing look as he hands his identification over. He was fully abreast of the situation, and the need for security.

Twice the guard looks down at the name on his badge, and then back at his face, as if studying him, sussing him out… Then all of a sudden he grabs for his fire arm, and is now pointing it at the Doctor… "Mr Grant, step aside please, I have reason to believe that the man next to you in an imposter and has means to cause you harm."

Outraged. "You've got to be kidding me, this is absurd!?"

"There must be some sort of mistake?" Fitz defends, certain of Dr Rosen's identity.

"Indeed, as I am no imposter… I am Dr David Rosen, world renown for my clinical studies in Obstetrics."

"Wrong." The guard disagrees, his weapon still trained on the Doctor… "Because the real Dr Rosen, came and left 15 minutes ago…"

"This is ridiculous, I'm the real Dr Rosen…" Rosen continues to protest, whereas huge alarm bells are going off in Fitz's head… "_Oh my God, Liv!_" He exclaims, barging past the guard and charging into his beloved's room.

He finds her sitting up in bed… The contents of the envelope laid out on the bed in front of her. "_Liv, my sweet…_" Frantic in his motions, he rushes over, his heart almost flying out of his chest in a combination of worry and relief. _"Thank God…"_ He quickly checks her over… "What happened? The man that came in here, did he hurt you?"

Lost in thought, almost trance like, she responds with a definite catch in her voice... _"No, he didn't…"_ Leaving Fitz completely confounded. And then, increasing so, as she hands him the sheet of paper in her hands. Bewildered, he takes it from her… _"What is this?"_

At that point the guard enters the room. "Miss Pope are you alright?"

She looks up at the guard, then back to Fitz again, before nodding her head in affirmation… "After I hand this over to the police, _yes_, I think I will be…"

Meanwhile, the blood has completely drained from Fitz's face; now appearing as ghostly white as the sheet of paper staring back at him. Urgently, he turns to the guard and demands… "Get the Chief of Police in here, immediately!"

Xxxxx

Her room is suddenly filled with police officers and officials. They are asking her question, needing to know details of the unnamed intruder who had managed to successfully breach security and hand Miss Pope this incriminating evidence.

Fitz was about to self-implode… "Enough with the questions, I want you to send a team over to my father's house and arrest him now, this very instant… Otherwise, I will not be held responsible for my actions!" He yells.

"Mr Grant, we need you to remain calm?"

"_Calm?_ You should be more worried about the severe case of negligence and gross misconduct that I'm about to file against the entire Police force…" He reels, steaming with rage, as he addresses the Chief of Police head on… "First of all, one of your _"so-called"_ officer's breaks confidentiality protocols by leaking information to the Press, and now your men have proved their incompetency once again, by failing to protect the mother of my child!"

"Mr Grant, I can only apologise…"

"Save your apologies, I'm not interested, I just need you to do your job, and arrest my father… and then my wife."

Suddenly, a huge commotion, coming from outside draws everyone's attention to the door... Cautiously, Fitz and the Chief walk over..._"__What's going on, let me through?!"_

He immediately recognises his voice. _"Huck!?"_ Fitz's exclaims.

_"Huck!"_ Liv echoes, "Let him pass, he's a friend!" She instructs the officers, who are struggling to keep Huck at bay.

As requested, they let him pass and enter… "Huck, where the hell have you been?" Fitz approaches him, relieved to see him."I've been following up a lead…" he replies guardedly, not wanting the police to catch wind of his findings, but then none of that seems to matter once he finds himself distracted by Liv's appearance… "Oh my God, Liv, what have they done to you…?"

"It's okay, it's nothing that won't heal, I'll be alright…" she replies bravely, as he catalogues her injuries, fixing every single abrasion to memory. Some-one was going to pay in kind. Although, to an extent he holds himself personally accountable. "I should have been there!"

"Huck, we all should have been there…" Fitz replies with an equal measure of guilt and blame.

Huck sighs, "I suppose you're right". And then resolved to make things right again- knowing he will not rest until he avenges the attack on Liv; Huck waste no time in finding out as much information as possible...

Xxxxxx

"Fitz, can I have a word outside…"

"Of course Huck," Fitz turns to Liv, seeking her permission to leave… "Will you be alright, for a second?"

"Sure, but hurry back… Because I need to talk to you…" she tells him, making it clear that she has something to get off her chest too.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll be right back".

Once outside the room, away from prying ears, Huck tells Fitz about his lead… "I have reason to believe, that the man who came here today, is the very same man, I've been trying to track down for the past two days… His name is Jake Ballard."

"Who is he?"

"He's a hired hit man; he does the dirty work for the rich and privileged- 7 years Marine and 4 years Covert Opps, he's the real deal, and extremely dangerous. Believe me, the only reason Liv is alive right now, is because he wants her alive."

"But why, if his orders were to kill her?"

"Who knows, maybe's she's got under his skin, she has a tendency to do that. Either way, it doesn't matter… Because I'm handling it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before I heard the announcement on the radio about you and Liv, I was on my way to City Airport; I found out that Jake Ballard has a flight booked for 1 O'clock this afternoon, it seems he plans to skip out of town…"

"He's distancing himself."

"He is, but trust me, he won't be getting very far…"

"Huck, maybe we should inform the police, let them deal with it…"

"Negative, the police lack the skill and intelligence to reprimand this man, unlike your father; Ballard is a professional… He will see them coming a mile off and evade them with relative ease…"

_"Whereas you…?"_

"Whereas with me, he will be meeting his match…". Conscience of the time, Huck looks down his watch… "Fitz, if you're happy for me to go after Ballard, then I need to leave now…" He warns; because this was a time sensitive situation.

Letting his heart rule over his head, the decision was made; Fitz gives Huck the green light that he's been waiting for… "Go and get him, but for God's sake Huck, be careful."

"Fitz, I will not let you down."

And as quickly as he came swooping in, Huck leaves just as swiftly… With only one agenda in mind. To bring Ballard to his knees.

Xxxxxx

Abruptly pulled from his thoughts, the Chief of Police tracks him down outside… "Mr Grant, we have a team ready to capture and arrest your father… would you like to come along?" Fitz peers at Liv through the window; she's holding up remarkably well, despite all that she's been through. But then he recalls the neediness in her voice moments ago, when he had left the room with Huck. Her ability to deal, was nothing but a smoke screen in his eyes, Liv needed him more than ever now. And as much as it would give him a great sense of pleasure to witness his father's face fall, the exact moment the police place the handcuffs on his wrists, Liv needed him more. "No, I will stay here with Liv… However, when it comes to arresting Mellie, I will be there, but only for my kids."

With that said, he enters the room, as the rest of the police exit, in pursuit of his father.

Finally leaving Fitz and Liv alone.


	44. Chapter 44

Part 44

"Hi."

"Hi," she offers back wistfully, and with no further prompt needed, instinctively Fitz strides over and climbs in the bed, settling himself beside her.

She winces slightly, as she manoeuvres herself so that she's snuggling up against his chest. "You okay?" He checks, worried about her causing herself further injury.

"Yes, I'm fine, just sore… but I need this more…" she admits, as she clings to him like a limpet.

A moment's pause- "Earlier, you said you wanted to talk?" Fitz enquires gently.

She raises her head and looks up at him, as he stares down at her with eyes filled with concern and love… "I do, but I need just one minute…"

_"__Just one?" _ He asks with a tentative smile.

Despite it all, she returns his smile, although it doesn't quite reach her eyes… "Okay, maybe two…"

He can tell she's holding back. So used to being strong, she finds it hard to be weak, even when she's at her most fragile. And he's acutely aware that emotionally, she's barely let go; although she did a little the night before, it's was only the tip of the iceberg. However, he decides not to push her, because with something as huge as this he knows she will eventually unravel in her own time- He just hopes that when the time comes he will be capable of providing her with the all support and comfort she requires to get through it; although considering how much they will be juggling very soon, this was not going to be an easy feat.

You see their end goal was still in sight, but the journey there was not going to be as they planned or even expected.

Firstly, they had the emotional backlash of her attack to deal with; which inevitably included an in-depth police investigation, further questioning, and a court case… Then there was the media's intrusion into their lives, and with that came the American people's views, the good, the bad and the ugly. They had banked on escaping to Vermont with their privacy intact- not much chance of that now. And then of course they had the kids to think about; Karen and Little Jerry. Although shocked and horrified to find out that Mellie had been conspiring with his Father's to get rid of Liv, something positive had sprung from this poisonous pairing; the messy custody battle that Mellie had promised him may no longer be on the table. Because if justice is rightfully served, Mellie will be placed behind bars, and therefore the State will award him sole custody of the children. But that would involve uprooting Karen and Little Jerry from the only home they know, which could prove to be very unsettling for them, especially when you take into consideration that they would be affectively losing their mother too. Then finally add a tenuous pregnancy to the mix and it was fair to say Fitz and Liv had a rocky few months ahead of them.

_"__Why didn't you tell me?"_

Her soft voice pulls him from his thoughts. It seemed the 2 minutes was over.

"Tell you about what sweetheart?"

She looks up at him incredulously. "The Press, the fact that our entire lives are out there for the world to see… I had to hear it from that… _that man…_ Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

"Livvie, I swear, I was going to tell you… I was just hoping to shield you away from it a little while longer, you'd been through so much already, I didn't want to add anything else on your plate…"

She shakes her head. "I don't like being kept in the dark Fitz, not when it comes to something like this…"

"I'm sorry…" He offers sincerely, and explains… "I made a judgement call, maybe I was wrong, but I was only trying to protect you."

She sighs in recognition, "_I know_, and I understand that… but right now, we need to remain open with one another…" She pauses, her expression forlorn… "Maybe if I had remained open about going to see my Dad, maybe we wouldn't be here now…"

_"__Liv…"_

"_No_, don't tell me this was not my fault… because you and I both know, if I stayed home as I had promised, those men wouldn't have had the chance to do what they did to me… _I have to live with that Fitz…_ And I also have to live with the fact that my father lies upstairs hooked up to a ventilator, fighting for his life, because of me…"

"Liv, stop it…"

"_Why?_ After all it's the truth! I lied to you Fitz… and by doing so, I almost brought us to our knees… Don't you see, that's why we can no longer keep secrets from each other- even if we believe it to be the right thing to do at that time…"

"Believe me Liv, I have no objections on that front… and I will strive to always remain honest with you… Which includes me repeating over and over again, for eternity if I have to; that this is not your fault; truly it is not; for the true blame lies at the hands of my Father and Mellie. The only thing you and I did wrong was dare to fall in love. And regardless of what has happened, or the journey that lies ahead of us… I have no regrets, and neither should you."

She starts to well up… "So you're not mad at me?"

"Never, as long as you remain by my side, I could never be made at you… I love you Liv; your stubbornness and wilfulness included… As without them, I would have probably lost you to those men last night… And that doesn't bear thinking about."

Tears escaping her, she can't contain her emotions a second longer, as in turn she professes her undying love for him too, safely enclosed in his warm embrace… "I love you too Fitz, more than you'll ever know."

Lovingly, he plants a kiss to the top of her head. _"I love you more."_

Xxxx

_"__Bed rest?!" _ She's not happy, although the pain she's currently in would dictate just that… But the prospect of having to remain in bed until the end of this pregnancy terrifies her greatly, for she knows she will go stir crazy…

"Doctor Rosen, exactly how long must Liv remain on bed rest?" Fitz enquires on behalf of Liv, as well as himself; similarly thinking, that Liv on bed rest would probably drive the both of them insane…

Dr Rosen responds with certainty, "I'd say 2 Months at least…"

"2 Months, you've got to be kidding me…" Liv groans aloud in protest.

However, stern in his response. "I kid you not Miss Pope, however if you choose to ignore my advice, it's at your own risk, as well as your baby's." He warns in all seriousness; on which note, Fitz answers for the both of them… "Bed rest it is then… Is there anything else that we should keep an eye out for doctor?"

"Apart from the obvious, such as spotting and cramping, no… But if you can keep Miss Pope's stress levels to a minimum that would also be helpful, as her blood pressure is an additional concern of mine, although considering what she has been though, it's a given that her blood pressure is high… Therefore, I will prescribe her a short course of blood pressure tablets, with a follow up appointment with her OBGYN in a week's time to determine whether or not the dose should be extended."

"Thanks Doctor, I really appreciate you coming out here to see her."

"Well as they say, money talks… Although, having said that, under these circumstances I am more than happy to assist you and Miss Pope on this matter- I have always been an advocate for equality among races, as well as class and gender alike… And what has happened to Miss Pope is a prime example of the prejudice that still exist in this country. I simply abhor it and proudly stand for change, and with that being said, this consultation is on me Mr Grant."

Dr Rosen then turns to Olivia, and squeezes her hand gently… "I know this is hard for you Miss Pope, you've been through the ringer that much is clear, and therefore I appreciate your frustration… But I do beseech you, for your own sake to adhere to my instructions an advice."

She immediately softens, taken back by his previous speech. "I will, I promise… and I'm sorry for coming across as ungrateful, because I am anything but… Thank you Doctor Rosen, honestly, I can't thank you enough."

He gives her a tight smile, "The pleasure is all mine Miss Pope." And with a brief salutation Dr Rosen sees himself out.

_Maybe, just maybe, the world in which they existed was more open to their relationship than what they had once originally envisaged..._


	45. Chapter 45

Part 45

He frowns at the sound of the door being knocked… _Again?_ Liv had finally fallen asleep; between the bump to her head and the baby she was under constant observation, which almost made it impossible for her to dose off. But she had now, and she needed her rest and he was reluctant for her to be disturbed, so instead of calling in whoever was on the other side of the door, he gets up and greets them by the door.

It was the Chief of Police. He steps outside and closes the door behind him.

"Mr Grant, sorry to disturb you but I thought it was necessary to inform you, that we now have your dad in custody, and he is currently being questioned at the precinct".

**_An hour earlier._**

_Big Jerry had been waiting on tenterhooks for an update from Ballard. It had been 3 hours since he got off the phone to Mellie, and yet still no word from him. He was starting to get anxious, no longer the self-assured man he considered himself to be. And it didn't help that speculation over who was responsible for the attack on Grant's Mistress was circulating the news and media. What with Liv surviving the initial attack, there was little chance of keeping the story contained now, obviously making the task of killing her that bit harder for Ballard. However, he was a professional, so he had no doubts in his ability to find a way around it. And for that reason, this __is why he struggling to understand what is taking him so long?_

_The only saving grace, despite all that speculation going around at least no-one had pointed the finger in his direction, although the same could hardly be said for Mellie. All eyes were on her. Which suited him fine, because if the shit hit the fan, he intends to aim it all towards her._

_A ring of the doorbell, suddenly puts a rocket underneath him; thinking it's Ballard he rushes to open the door before his housemaid gets the chance to. Only it's not Ballard. It's the police._

_"__Jerry Grant?"_

_"__Yes, I'm Jerry Grant, what can I do for you officer?"_

_"__Chief of Police, Superintendent Larson," He corrects, as he shows him his badge. "Mr Grant, I will need you to follow me…"_

_"__May I ask why?" He asks, sounding incredulous even to his own ears._

_Two other officers approach the Chief, flanking either side of him, hand cuffs at the ready… "Mr Grant, I am arresting you under the suspicion of orchestrating the murder and attempt of murder of Miss Olivia Pope…"_

_"__This is ridiculous!" He exclaims as one of the officers now slap the cuffs onto his wrist. _

_Alerted by the house keeper that the police were down stairs, Mrs Grant leaves her chamber and descends the stairs… As usual completely clueless… "What on Earth is going on here?"_

_Jerry turns to face her… "Call my Lawyer, Billy Chambers… ask him to meet me at the precinct down town…" He instructs hastily, whilst the officers escort him outside… Incensed, Jerry continues to protest his innocence, but his words only fall on deaf ears… as he is read his rights and put into the police van._

**Present**

"What does he have to say for himself?"

"Since being presented with the evidence we have stacked against him, he has said nothing… And refuses to comment until his lawyer is present."

"Bill Chambers, I suspect?" Fitz comments knowingly.

"Yes, the very same one."

"He's a serpent…" Fitz voice's aloud, before changing gears and enquiring about his wife… "And Mellie? What of her?"

"That's why I'm here Sir… We're heading over there now, would you like to follow us?"

"Yes I would, but bear with me for one second…"

"Of course Mr Grant."

Fitz heads back into the room and glances at Liv, she looks so peaceful, he hasn't got the heart to wake her, so instead he writes her a note, and leaves it beside her, before planting a gentle kiss to her forehead… "I'll be right back sweetheart…" He whispers, and then follows the Chief out; but not before giving strict instructions to the guard posted to Liv's room, to let no-one in barring Nurse Griffin and Olivia's registered Doctor; which is also reinforced further by the Chief.

xxxxxx

It's only a short journey to his house, but unfortunately afternoon traffic was dictating otherwise… And against his earlier resolve to remain calm and level headed, he finds himself becoming increasingly wound up the longer it takes for them to arrive… "Are you alright?" Superintendent Larson enquires. "Honestly, I don't know…" Fitz admits, "Just the thought of seeing Mellie, knowing what she's done… I…"

"Mr Grant, in that case I would advise that you remain in the car, until we have arrested her… and then you may tend to your children as needed…"

Fitz had always stood firm against violence towards women, but with Mellie and the integral role that she has played in the attack upon Olivia's life, he quickly finds himself making her the exception to the rule… With that in mind; and being aware of the fact that he may not be able to control his actions once he lays eyes on her; and equally, not wishing to make matters worse, by having an assault charge being made against him, Fitz readily agrees with the Chief of Police…

"Fine, that sounds like a good plan to me…"

He can already feel some of the tension ebbing away, just from the notion that he must, and will, maintain a clear distance away from his wife.

Moments later, they pull onto his street… However the road is littered with reporters, all eagerly awaiting for a statement and/or a new update to the story.

It seems they are finally in luck.

Meanwhile Mellie, who has been vigilantly waiting by the phone, and is sat in direct view of the gates to her house, immediately spots the police cars as they pull into their drive, causing her heart to race. Panicked, as if knowing that they were coming for her, she runs into the playroom, where Rosa is sat entertaining Karen and Little Jerry.

Immediately picking up on her distress, Rosa asks… "Mrs Grant are you alright…?"

"Yes, _I mean no… _I don't know…" She stumbles over her words, looking at Karen and Jerry, playing happily with their toys, totally unaware of what was about to happen… "My God what have I done?!" She cries, falling to her knees in defeat and utter desolation…

"Mrs Grant?"

"Take them upstairs Rosa…" she exclaims.

"But why, what is going on…?"

"JUST TAKE THEM UPSTAIRS… _I don't want them to see this…_" she trails off; however, it was too late. For the police were already on her door step, knocking at her door.

_"Stay here…_" she whispers instead.

And with huge trepidation, she slowly gets up from the floor. She takes one last look at her kids; etching them to her memory, before making her way to the front door. She takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to compose herself, but she knows her efforts are futile. Because she was done for; not only does she feel guilty, she knows she looks it too.

She doesn't say a word; barely resists, as the officer places handcuffs on her wrist and reads her, her rights. It's only until they start escorting her from the residence, that she mentions Karen and Jerry… "What of my children?"

"They will be taken care of Mrs Grant… their father is here."

And that's when she spots Fitz, coming out of the car… And the look he gives her could freeze hell over.

_He knows._

"Please Fitz…" she calls to him, partly in fear, partly in regret… "Don't let them do this to me, think of the kids…" But if she's banking on him feeling an ounce of pity towards her, then she has another thing coming. As he responds, hardened by his mounting hatred for her… "I am thinking of the kids, I'm thinking that they're better off without a mother, who thinks taking the life of another human being can ever be justified."

"You caused this… You did this!" She fires back. "You were the one who broke our vows, not me…"

The Chief of Police keeps his eyes trained on him, ready to intervene at a moments notice if required, as Fitz changes course and walks towards Mellie instead… "_And you wonder why?_ LOOK AT YOU!" He sounds in disgust. "Your ambition to reach the top is what ruined us… I was a fool to marry you, and I was even more of a fool to feel guilty for my short comings, for failing to love you as a wife should be loved, and for cheating on you… When all this time, _ALL THIS TIME_, you were plotting murder with my father… You're rotten Mellie, rotten to the core, and I, as well as the kids are better off without you… You'll be lucky if you ever see them again!"

"You can't do this to me Fitz… You can't keep them from me…" she wails.

"I can, and I will Mellie… you can count on that!"

And with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction, he watches on as the police place his wife in the bully van, her face dropping as the realisation of her fate resonates, and then promptly devours her. And although he realises that the evidence to convict her is not as strong as that against his father, if one thing he's certain of, his father was not the type of man to go down in a sinking ship alone. No, Jerry Grant would take everyone else involved along for the ride.

In short, Mellie Grant was screwed.


	46. Chapter 46

Sorry guys, reloaded now...

Part 46

Liv awakes to find that Fitz is no longer there. Deciding to remain calm, she waits to see if he will show up; maybe he's gone for a coffee or something? But when half an hour passes, she soon realises that he's not coming back, and now worried, she rings for assistance. Nurse Griffin enters the room shortly after… "Olivia, are you okay?"

"Fitz, do you know where he is? He was here when I fell asleep, but now?"

Quick to soothe her concerns, Nurse Griffin replies… "It's okay, here, read this…" She retrieves his note from the night stand and hands it to Liv. "When I came to take your obs earlier, I found it on the floor… You must have knocked it off the bed in your sleep?"

Liv carefully unfolds the note and reads it, whilst Nurse Griffin watches on, glad to see the tension in Liv's body disappear, however it is quickly replaced with an air of melancholy… Liv explains, "Mellie's going to be arrested, so he's gone to get his kids…"

Nurse Griffin nods knowingly, having read the letter herself, albeit unintentionally. "See, nothing to worry about, he's fine."

_"Is he?"_ Liv questions pensively… "How do you even begin to explain to your children that they may not see their mother again? I know how it feels to lose a parent as a child, and it's awful; and as bad as Mellie is, she is still their mother; she is all those children know…" She tears up… "It is going to crush them."

"Oh Olivia… _please_, please don't cry…" Nurse Griffin hands her a tissue… which Liv takes from her gratefully… "_Thanks_," she sniffs, "I'm sorry… I don't know what's come over me?"

"A hell of a lot to digest, I suspect," she replies in understanding, "And I know it's easier said than done, what with all the distraction around you, but Olivia you've got to remember that your primary focus right now should- actually scratch that- _MUST_ be to rest and heal; and in order for you to do that you cannot allow yourself to get too worked up and stressed out. It's not good for you or the baby…"

"I know, _I know…"_

"From what I've seen, Fitz is a kind and loving man, and no doubt a brilliant father; and yes, it will be hard, but if you ask me those children couldn't be in safer hands… And don't forget, when you're well enough, those children will also have you to lean on too…"

"But they don't even know me, and when they do-they will probably grow up to resent me, and blame me for losing their mother…"

_"How old are they?"_ Nurse Griffin enquires, trying to get a clearer perspective on the situation.

"Jerry he's 5, nearly 6… and Karen she's only 4…"

"So they are young; maybe too young to fully understand what is happening to their mother, and in that case, too young to hold a grudge, or show any sign of resentment towards you… Right now, confused and upset, the only thing those poor babies will be able to comprehend is that their mother is gone and that they miss her… Something, that you will have a personal insight into, and therefore probably more equipped than anyone else to help them come to terms with it."

Liv sighs, "Maybe you're right, but I'm scared, I'm scared of what lies ahead. So much has happened, and I'm finding it increasingly hard to wrap my head around it, whilst trying to be strong and brave at the same time… It's exhausting… I've got the baby to think about, Fitz, now Karen and Jerry… My father, who I'm not even allowed to see... Then Fitz's father… Mellie… the Police… and on top of all that, having to face the Press day in, day out- and I know there will be others out there too, people who won't take kindly to the idea of a black woman, sleeping with a married white man, make it worse, a man who was well respected and about to run for Governor. I will be the most hated woman alive, not only attributed by the colour of my skin, but for breaking up a family, that was once perfect in the world's eyes… I will have to spend the rest of my days looking over my shoulder… and the thought of that is what terrifies me most of all... Because now I know, from first-hand experience what it like to face a man, sent to hurt you, _to kill you…_" Her lip starts to tremble, as the memory of that night assails her… "I've never been more afraid in my life," she admits. "I was petrified; and in so much pain; at one point I almost wished for death to come, because the alternative, being subjected to even more violence… _or worse_ being raped… that would have been a thousand times far worse than death."

"But yet you didn't give in, you fought against them Olivia…"

"I did, and I'm alive and so is my baby, and I am so grateful to be here… but what if something like that was to happen again? _I can't…_ I can't go through that again… And all because I fell in love with the wrong man. _How is that fair?"_

"You're right, it's not fair, because there's no denying that what you and Fitz share is real… I witness it every time he's with you, even when you're apart… I remember when you were first rushed in here, he was going out of his mind at the thought of losing you... That man is so in love with you, it's unreal."

"_I know_, and I love him too, with every fibre of my being- _but at what cost? _ My life, his, my baby's? When this first began, I had my doubts then too, but my love for him was so fierce, I was ready to throw caution to the wind, and follow my heart, where ever it will take me... _And now?"_

"What are you saying?"

She shrugs, struggling to verbalise her jumbled up thoughts and feelings. "_I don't know..._ I don't want all this to be for nothing... And my love for him is a strong as it's ever been... But I don't know how much more I can take?"

"And have you told him this?"

"No,' she admits tearfully, "Because I don't want him to think I've given up on him..."

"And have you?"

"No, of course not, I'm just... _I'm just..."_

_"Terrified...?"_ Nurse Griffin finishes off, "and that's perfectly normal, considering all that has happened, and Fitz will understand that too. " Nurse Griffin gives Liv's hand a gentle squeeze... "Remember there's nothing wrong with showing your vulnerability, especially in front of the man you love, otherwise who else can you truly be vulnerable with? Talk to him Olivia, tell him of your fears, and then let him help and support you through it, as you would for him. For now is a time for solidarity, not a time to fall apart."

Emotional and choked up, all Liv can manage is… _"Thanks". _

_She needed to hear that._

Nurse Griffin gives her a warm smile. "Don't mention it sweetheart… Now close your eyes, and try and get some rest. He'll be here as soon as he can, I'm sure."

Xxxxx

With a heavy heart, Fitz's settles his cherubs into his mother's house… "_Now_, you will be good for Grandma, won't you?"

"Yes Daddy?" Both reply in unison, before Karen runs off to amuse herself with her grandmother's dolls. Karen's response to the news had been like water off a ducks back, totally ambivalent- although he chalks that down to her lack of understanding more than anything else, Jerry however was a different kettle of fish. He knew perfectly well what his father was saying, and he was struggling. "And you my little man, can you keep a special eye on your sister for me, make sure she doesn't get into anything she shouldn't…"

"Okay Daddy."

He ruffles his son's hair lovingly… "Thanks Champ, you are an amazing big brother… did you know that?"

"Yes, I know." He feigns a smiles, although it doesn't last long; suddenly struck with a thought, he quickly turns it back into a frown again, as he asks pressingly... _"Daddy?"_

"Yes son?"

"You know how you said mummy's gone away?"

"Yes my boy…"

"Then who will tuck us in and read us our bed time story? Will it be Rosa?"

"No son, it will be me."

"But you have important work to do at night." Jerry counters innocently.

_Could he feel any guiltier?_ This was simply breaking his heart… "Now that mummy has gone, many things will have to change son, including my job… Which will mean bedtimes will be covered by me… Although, for the next few days, whilst daddy is sorting everything out… It might have to be Grandma?" He looks at him dead on, "Is that going to be okay with you son?"

"I suppose," he shrugs indifferently… "At least Grandma does the voices..."

"She's the best at voice, isn't she…?"

"Yes, she is… But, I still wish it was mummy."

"I know you do, _I know you do…"_

_Curse you Mellie! Fitz thinks to himself. _This was going to be harder than he ever thought imaginable. After another hug, Fitz gets up and heads to the door. "I'm going to talk with Grandma downstairs before I go, you got the fort Buddy?"

"Yes Daddy."

On the brink of falling apart, just about holding it together for the sake of his children, Fitz heads downstairs and into the parlour, where he finds his mother standing by the bar, holding out a tumbler filled with Scotch. "Here, drink this- And then, when you finish you can tell what the HELL is going on!"


	47. Chapter 47

**To all my readers, **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update- all's well though- my life's just been exceeding busy over the last couple of months, I can barely keep up, let alone find time to write. Which is a shame, because I do enjoy it. However, whilst I'm at home- I will do my best to keep the parts coming, starting with this one...**

**Take care for now, and Happy Christmas.**

Part 47

He doesn't return to the hospital until late in the evening, way past visiting hours, but it's clear to the staff that visiting hours do not apply to him.

He looks drawn and ashen, the events of the past few days, finally catching up with him and taking their toll on his features.

When he enters her room she is fast asleep. He doesn't dare wake her, for she and the baby need all the rest they can get. So he ignores his urge to climb up and curl beside her in the bed, and pulls up a chair beside her bed and takes a seat instead.

For a moment he just sits there staring at her. Marvelling at her strength, despite knowing that she's probably at her most fragile. He could have lost her. _He could have lost her… _He still can't get over that. Those bastards, just the thought of what they have done to her, it makes his blood run cold and then boil over again. He's determined that justice MUST and will prevail; the men that assaulted her have already paid with their lives, it's only fair that his father and Millie pay a similar cost, and if that means spending the rest of their lives in prison, then so be it. Fitz already had his right hand man, Cyrus Beene on the case hunting down the infamous prosecution lawyer, Steven Finch to represent them; renowned for his 95.8% strike rate. He was the best in State, and when it came to Liv, only the best would suffice. As for the man who hired those thugs, in his eyes he is just as guilty; regardless of the fact that he may have helped with the investigation, by shedding light on those driving the attack forward; however if he dared to think that his sudden gesture of good will automatically absolve him from the part he has played, then he is sorely mistaken. And for that reason alone, he prays that Huck finds him and brings forth the justice that Liv rightfully deserves.

It had been an emotionally excruciating day, between worrying about Liv and the baby, then tending to his kids, mopping up the aftermath of Mellie's arrest and having to explain why their mummy was gone, he had reached the pinnacle of exhaustion and grief. Luckily for him, his mother had taken the news better than he had hoped for. Ever since the divorce from his father, she had kept well away from the media's spotlight, distancing herself completely, although by the time he turned up on her doorstep with his children in tow, she had a fairly good understanding of what had taken place from the press coverage, however she had enough grace about her to give Fitz the curtesy of explaining it for himself.

She wasn't happy about the affair, far from, as notably she had been on the receiving end of a philandering husband for nearly 30 years- and as a result she had suffered greatly. Although, she had shown an acute understanding for her son's frustrations of feeling trapped in a loveless marriage- as consequently she too had first-hand experience on the matter- as it were, the last 10 years of her marriage to Big Jerry was particularly void of love and affection. However, the knowledge of her son cheating on his wife, whether she be black or white, could never begin to validate Mellie and Jerry's actions towards Miss Pope. The very woman, who she now learns is pregnant with her third grandchild, albeit illegitimate- But in her eyes, blood was blood, and that child was as much a part of her and Jerry as it was Fitz. God knows, Jerry was no saint, however she had never pegged him to be so callous, as to arrange a hit on a woman who was carrying his grandchild. That was simply despicable.

**_"__So what now?" She had demanded. "Where do you go from here?"_**

**_He had answered simply… "I love her mum, more than I have loved, or will ever love another… And as soon as Olivia is well enough to leave the hospital, we will be taking the kids and leaving DC, to start a new life together."_**

**_"__Do you plan on marrying her?"_**

**_Unbidden, a smile had graced his lips… "God willing, yes I want nothing more than to make her my wife…"_**

**_ "__But son, there are laws…" she had countered, genuinely concerned for her son's safety._**

**_"__Yes, I know, I am well versed in the law mother," He had cut her off abruptly, then quickly regretted it- for his mother didn't deserve his anger. He immediately softened… "In light of the Civil Law Act, quite frankly I find the anti-miscegenation law__s unconstitutional, and it's only a matter of time before the rest of American see it that way too… After all, how can any man dictate, who you can, or cannot fall in love with; it's ludicrous!"_**

**_"__Son, truly, I could not agree with you more…" He forgot how liberal his mother's views were… "However, as much as we may choose to oppose the law, there are many out there who uphold it, regardless of how bigotry it may be, and will happily fail to see the beauty in your love for this woman, solely for the fact that she is black and you are white. Never mind the fact that you are technically married to someone else…"_**

**_"__So what are you saying mother, after all that has happened, I should cut my losses and just walk away? Is that it?!"_**

**_ "__No, of course not, however I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid for your safety, and hers too for that matter… But most of all, I worry for the future that lies ahead, especially that of your unborn child- who, if you will allow me to be frank, will struggle to identify with who, or where she or he belongs in a world that will undoubtedly remain racially divided for years to come- regardless of what laws may be passed or lifted."_**

**_"__I know it won't be easy mother, but I disagree- for our children will be brought up in love, and with that love comes all the security they will ever need, and their identity."_**

**_"__And when they are exposed to the world, what then son? You can't shield them from it's cruelty forever- And what of Karen and Little Jerry- where will they fit in? And work- because you're as good as saying goodbye to a career in Politics- what will you do instead? How will you be able to provide for your family now?" At which point she walks up to him, and places her hand on his shoulder… However there was no malice in her voice, or ill intention, just concern as she carried on heavily… "I know you love her son, that much is clear… and yes, you should be free to love whoever you choose to, but there's a much bigger picture here than that of love. All I'm saying is, now is not a time to be naïve son- because this journey that you're so determined to embark on has the power to crush all that is good here- You can't be blinded on that front…" _**

**_With a sigh. "I'm not mother, I'm fully aware of what being with Liv entails."_**

**_"__Good, I'm glad you know- because you're going to have to keep your wits about you… and just so you know- although fundamentally I don't agree with adultery- which is what this is- you can count on my support as your mother."_**

**_"__Thanks mum, I appreciate it." Gratefully he kissed her on the cheek, glad to have her on side._**

**_"__Go on- I've got this end covered, Jerry and Karen are free to stay with me, for as long as you need, until you have got yourself sorted."_**

**_She didn't have to tell him twice, and with that he left._**

A gentle knock on Liv's door, draws him from his thoughts as he turns and finds Nurse Griffin on the other side.

He waves her in, and she gives him a warm smile. "Sorry to intrude, my shift is about to finish, but I wanted to check on Miss Pope before I left."

"She's sound asleep."

"Good I'm glad… she needs her rest… I hope you don't mind, but I gave her a mild sedative; after you left she was getting exceedingly worked up and upset."

"Oh God, why, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, well not in that way- but I believe emotionally the ordeal is starting to take its toll. She's struggling Mr Grant, and not just with the attack. I know it's probably not my place to tell you this, but she's worried- extremely worried about what the future holds. It would be in your best interest, yours and hers both, to discuss it with her- As I'm sure you don't need me to tell you, but Miss Pope is very good at putting a brave face on things, which means there's a good chance that she'll choose to bottle these feelings up instead, when what she really needs to do is let them out." He can't help but notice that Nurse Griffin has gone a slight shade of pink, her forwardness taking her by surprise too it seems, as she clears her throat… "_Well_, I think I've said enough… I better be off… I'll be back tomorrow, mid-afternoon… Nurse Jackson will be tending to Miss Pope until then; and don't worry, she can be trusted," she rattles on nervously… "I've filled her in on all she needs to know, including Miss Pope's medical history… she's extremely professional and…"

"Nurse Griffin…"

"Yes Mr Grant?"

"It's alright, go home, I trust you have Liv's interest well in hand and thanks… Thank you for everything!"

She smiles, picking up on his double meaning, glad that she hasn't over stepped the mark. "You're welcome Mr Grant. Have a good night."

"You too Nurse Griffin". And on that note, feeling rest assured with Mr Grant's will handle the situation, she quietly leaves the room.

Xxxx

Alone once again, Fitz resumes to his earlier position, watching over Liv as she sleeps… However Nurse Griffin's and his mother's words of warning, now circle his brain over and over… For he knows they are right.

Therefore, careful, as not to wake her, he picks up Liv hand and presses a delicate kiss to her palm and whispers a promise…

"We'll talk in the morning my love, and together we will scare all those demons away."


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi all, it's been forever, I'm so sorry- but I hope all of you are well, and for those who are still up for following, this is for you.**

Part 48

4 days later

"What do you mean I can't see him, he's my father?!" She exclaims, becoming increasingly upset. Fitz lays his hand over hers, trying to calm her, but his efforts are futile.

_Less than an hour ago, Nurse Griffin had announced the good news that Eli had awaken from surgery; calling out his daughter's name… _

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your father will remain in our custody until he has been given a date for trial…"

She can't believe what she's hearing… After what those men put her through, and now this! This was grossly unfair... "_Trial?! _He's on trial for what exactly?" She's questions, beyond incensed.

"Your father has been charged with Manslaughter." The officer informs her stoically, at which point Fitz interjects. "But Officer, surely, he should face a lesser sentence? If Eli had not intervened when he had, those men would have raped and murdered Olivia."

"We appreciate that Sir, however despite the circumstances the law does not permit a man taking the law into his own hands…"

"Especially if he's a black man, _right!?"_ Now it was Fitz's turn to lose his cool… "If Liv was white, and Eli too for that matter, this would be a totally different scenario, in fact you would have given him a pat on the back, for a job well done!"

"Sir, I'm not sure what you are trying to imply here, but…"

Fitz cuts him off unceremoniously… "Oh, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm trying to imply… in the eyes of the law, its one rule for whites and another for blacks… This country is a joke…"

_"__Fitz…" _Liv calls to him weakly, immediately drawing his attention away from the officer. He turns and looks at her; in the midst of his tirade, he has failed to notice that her cheeks have taken of a deathly pallor…

Worried. "_Liv_… Liv, are you alright?"

Everything's suddenly a blur… feeling dizzy, she answers as best she can… "_I… I don't know…_ I feel like I'm going to be sick…"

Fitz get the pail to her just in time.

xxxxxx

"Are you sure she's alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just morning sickness". Liv insists, her cheeks now fuller in colour, but Fitz is not convinced… "No, it's too much stress, being stuck here in this hospital, the police, now your dad, this has to stop!" He turns to Nurse Griffin… "Jess, I want to speak to her doctor, to see about getting Liv discharged, if it means me hiring a nurse to help out at home, then so be it… Hell, if I could, I'd hire you!"

"Thanks, and if I could I would…" she smiles graciously. "And with regards to Olivia, her injuries are definitely on the mend and the baby's vitals are stable, although she will need continued bed rest, but I can't see why the doctor would say no… I'll go and find out for you."

Liv however is not happy, and waits until Jess leaves before opposing the idea completely… "Who said I was ready to leave the hospital?"

_"__Liv?"_ He looks at her incredulously, "Why would you want to stay, wouldn't you prefer to be at home?"

"Home, as in DC or do you mean Vermont?"

"_Vermont, of course-_ The house is ready for us to move in, plus it will be a welcomed break from the constant intrusion of the press. Trust me Liv, a little peace of mind is what we need right now… and more importantly some time to ourselves…"

"And where do Karen and Little Jerry fit into all this?"

"Mum said she's happy to have them until we've settled in…"

"It's seems you have it all planned out…" Her tone is deliberately curt, something is up with her; he is certain of it; she's been like this for days now, moody, withdrawn and closed off…

"Liv, what's going on?"

"_Oh I don't know_, maybe it's the fact that my father is lying awake in pain and alone, whilst being persecuted for saving my life… and yet there is nothing I can do about it!"

"Liv, I know this hard for you."

She shakes her head… "_No Fitz_, you don't' know how hard it is for me, you don't know what it's like to be beaten to an inch of your life, or what it's like to be degraded and violated to the point that death once seemed a welcomed escape… And you do not know what it's like to have your face printed in every newspaper, and being labelled a home-wrecking whore, a black whore to be precise- hated and cursed throughout America, and all because I dared to follow my heart… But worst of all, it's having to deal with this overwhelming guilt that I can't seem to shift or ignore…" she weeps brokenly.

_Guilt..._ He disagrees entirely, despite the fact that they had an affair, Liv did not deserve any of this… "Liv, you need to stop blaming yourself…"

"But I must- If I didn't leave that apartment, those men wouldn't have got the chance to get their hands on me, jeopardising not only my life but our baby's too- and just the thought of Karen and Jerry, knowing that if I weren't for me coming in-between you and Mellie, they would still have a mother… And I can't help but count myself responsible for that… because no matter how you look at it, I'm the one at fault."

"Liv, please stop this- those men were predators, cold blooded murders that were ordered to hurt you- they were simply waiting for an opportunity to strike- whether it happened that night, or another, they were not going to stop until they did what they were paid to do. And as for Mellie, you cannot, in fact, I WILL NOT allow you to blame yourself for her actions- because she made the decision to scheme and plot with my father, and now she is paying the price for her wrong doings!"

"And what about ours?"

"_Liv_…"

"You broke your wedding vows, I knowingly slept with a married man, rightly or wrongly, Mellie's actions were in direct retaliation to what we did... And I can't help but think that maybe we went too far… We've ruined so many lives, by being selfish and trying to make our relationship succeed… And in the meantime, it's our loved ones that have paid the ultimate price for us trying to be together."

"We always knew what was at stake Liv…"

"But did we really? My father almost paid with his life, he still might… I've been waiting on tenterhooks for days now, not knowing if he will survive the surgery or not- and now that he's finally awake I can't even see him! It's not fair, he's sacrificed everything for me and I can't even thank him for saving my life and our unborn child;s. And to think he doesn't even know that he has a grandchild on the way, and yet under the circumstances I don't even know if I can tell him…" She shakes her head in dismay, before taking on a harder resolve… "I'm not going to Vermont Fitz- not yet. I can't go there in an attempt to move on and forget, and play happily families when the only family I have left here, has been left behind to rot in jail, or worse, face the death penalty at the hands of an all-white jury."

"Liv, as you said so yourself, the police will not let you see him, let alone help him."

"Then, it looks as though I'm not leaving, so whether I stay in hospital for longer, or stay in Washington DC, I'm not leaving until I can see my father and talk to him, and make sure he's going to be okay."

"Liv be reasonable, it's not safe for you to stay here… "

"This is my father we are talking about, so I am being reasonable."

"_No Liv, you're not!" _He pauses_, _trying to compose himself_, _the last thing he wants to do is argue with her. He just needed her to see sense. "_Look_, don't get me wrong, I owe your father everything, because if I weren't for him I would have lost you forever; which is something I can't even bring myself to comprehend. But let's not be so quick to forget that at one point, your father was willing to kill me, and without a second thought to our wishes and how we felt about each other… And you and I both know, that what those men did to you will only strengthen his resolve to keep you away from me…"

"Fitz, my father's lying in intensive care, he is hardly going to go after you now!"

"It doesn't matter, because he will not hesitate to place the blame onto my doorstep, and right now you're incredibly vulnerable; you might not be able to see it for yourself, but you will feel beholden to him, not only because he saved your life, but also because he's your father… All it will take is a few choice words from him; coupled with your guilt, and you'll be conforming to his every will… I mean, listen to you now, you've not even spoken to him yet you're talking as if you've given up already… _Are you having doubts Liv, is that it_? Because for the last few days it seems you've been intent in shutting me out…"

She remains silent, but the emotions displayed upon her face speaks volumes… She's can't deny it, she has been keeping him at arm's length, whilst she's tried and failed to sort her jumbled thoughts out.

"Be honest with me Liv, are you having second thoughts about us…"

"No… it's not that…"

"Then what is it? Why won't you let me in; why won't you let me help you?"

"Because you can't, because I don't even know how to help myself!" She exclaims... "Because the fear of the unknown threatens to consume me, it's as if it's suffocating me; making it hard to breathe… When I close my eyes at night, all I see is that man's face, I can feel his breath on my neck- his eyes, dark and foreboding, boring into my soul, and like hot iron pokers they brand and tarnish me; they pierce my skin… And leave a scar behind in their wake; a constant reminder that no matter where we go, there will always be people out there waiting for us to fail, wanting to do us harm and hurt us. And it terrifies me, because now we have children to think about; Karen, Jerry, our baby… How can we possibly keep them safe, when we can't even guarantee our own safety?"

It seems her fears run deeper than he could ever imagine, and it tears him apart seeing her like this, so afraid, so fragile- his once fearless beauty, a mere shell of who she once was… all because those men and his sorry excuse of a father had set out to brake her, and as much as wants to fix her, he wonders if their love will be strong enough to get them both through this, in one piece. He really hopes so.

"Liv, I want nothing more than to protect you and our family, but I can't do it here in DC… Huck has organised and supervised the installation of security in our home in Vermont…"

_"__Huck?"_ She interrupts, startled by Fitz's casual mentioning of his name… "You've heard from Huck, is he okay?" Liv had not heard any news since he went after Ballard. And for good reason too, because neither he nor Huck wish to implicate Liv any further. So in a hushed undertone, Fitz replies… "Yes, Huck is okay".

_"__And Ballard?"_ She asks, with a distinct quiver to her voice, for as much as Ballard had helped them by shedding light on to those behind her attack, equally he unnerved her, there was something very sinister about him.

Fitz presses a finger to her lip, silencing her as he looks around; he can't afford for the prying ears of the police outside her room to hear what he's about to reveal, so he closes in further as he whispers carefully, "Huck said it's been handled".

_Shit_, Liv knew what that meant. Ballard had been permanently erased. And honestly she doesn't even know if she should breathe a sigh of relief, or feel incredibly guilty. After all- if it weren't for him they would have never known that Big Jerry and Mellie was behind all this mess. Fitz's gently squeezes her hand, pulling her from her thoughts… because he knows what she's thinking, he can literally see the tiny cogs of regret turning in her head… "_Don't- because I'm glad…_" he admits, and with very little remorse, because now that Jerry and Mellie were in Jail, and Liv's attackers and Ballard were dead in the ground, it finally means that they are no longer in imminent danger.

"Like I said, all that matters now is my family's safety, and that is why we need to move to Vermont as a matter of urgency…" She's about to object, but he swiftly pre-empts her, as he adds knowingly… "I will do whatever I can to help your father, I'll get him the best defence attorney money can buy, whatever it may take to clear his name - and if possible, find a way for you to see him before we leave- because rest assure Olivia, unless you tell me it's over, or that you no longer love me, then WE WILL be leaving, as soon as you are discharged from the hospital we are heading to Vermont."

He stares at her intently, as he continues heavily, "I love you Liv with every fibre of my being; I've only ever wanted to make you happy… However, if being happy means giving up the fight and giving up on us… or if this situation has gone too far, and you just can't do this any more- then tell me now, and I will have no other choice but to let you go, if that's what you really want- But, if you can trust me with your heart, and your future hopes and desires, but more importantly, allow me to support and combat your fears, every last one of them- then I promise that as long as I'm alive and have breath in my body I will never let you down…"

The intensity swirling in his bluey grey eyes, mirrored by his heartfelt words completely engulfs her, and the feeling of which quickly resonates to her core… As it's a stark reminder of the very reason that she was here today, be it good or bad- Fitzgerald Grant loved her like no other man ever could, and for that reason alone she could never deny her heart. She loves him, and she will always love him. And as she moves her hand over her stomach, softly tracing the physical proof of their love, she realises that they had come too far to turn back, they can't give up now.

"So what do you say Liv? Are you still with me, or are you ready to throw in the towel?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for all the comments guys, and staying with me for the long haul.**

**Part 49**

With some help from Quinn and Abby and their expertise in finding loop holes in the law, they finally manage to find a way for Olivia to speak with her Father... By making her Eli's attorney, she then had every right to meet with her client; it was sheer genius. And now, thanks to them, Liv is sitting in a wheel chair outside her father's room waiting to go inside and see him.

After verifying with Eli, that his daughter was in fact his attorney, the officer guarding his room returns and permits her entry into his room, albeit grudgingly. "You may come in Miss Pope." She looks at his badge, "Thank you Officer Towner and if you don't mind, I will need to you remain outside the door, as my client and I will require a private council."

Unfortunately for the Officer he knows he can't argue with her, nor can he refuse her request and therefore reluctantly steps outside.

Finally alone, Eli simply stares at his daughter, almost in disbelief- he honestly thought he would never see her again… "_Olivia_" he eventually strains out, his chest heaving with the effort of speech.

_"Dad…" _ She has to bite her lip to stop herself from crying, after taking good stock of his appearance not only does he look awful, he sounds awful too._ Hold it together,_ she says to herself, because now was not the time to fall apart.

He senses her unease. "I'm going to be okay Pumpkin," he tells her, knowing that's the kind of reassurance she needs to hear right now. "Please sweetheart, come closer, I won't break- I promise you."

She's not so sure, he has so many wires and tubes attached to him that she's finding it extremely difficult to see her father like this. In fact, she cannot recall a time when her father ever looked so fragile. From as far back as she can remember, Eli hardly ever got sick; her father was built like an Ox, strong and robust- although right now, he was anything but that; instead, the expression weak as a kitten would be a more fitting description to describe his current status. However, acutely aware that she's only got a short amount of time with him, she realises that she must push aside her apprehension; he's got over the worse, she tells herself, as she takes a slow deep breath to compose and steady her nerves, before gingerly wheeling herself forward.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you," he confesses, because the last time he saw her, her prone tiny body was being crushed beneath the weight of man trying to viciously force his way inside her. Blinded by an indescribable instinct to protect and save his daughter, Eli's only response was to fire a bullet into the back of the villain's skull. But after it all goes hazy, he can't remember a thing.

However, now that's she's closer, he carefully begins to scans her face, as well as her body, taking detailed notes of all her fading bruises and healing cuts, and the fact that she's in a wheel chair doesn't go amiss either… Slowly placing all the pieces of the puzzle together, his brow furrows with growing concern, for he can see that those men had done quite a number on her; he makes a silent prayer to God, that for her sake, he got to her before that monster had the chance to cause the sort of damage that took years, sometimes a lifetime to heal from…

_"Are you okay?"_

She knows that his question stretches beyond the physical injuries she's sustained. "I'm alright Daddy, you managed to stop him before he... _before he could..._ " she can't seem to get the rest of the words out." But he understands perfectly well and nods his head in affirmation; thankful... "Good" he sighs with relief.

For a brief moment silence falls over them. When the past is too awful to touch upon and the future is so uncertain, words are hard to come by. Although, there is one thing that Olivia knows she must do, and that's thank him for saving her life. _"Daddy..."_ she begins shakily, for the gravity of his sacrifice still leaves a huge lump in her throat. "If you hadn't turned up when you did, I know for a fact that I wouldn't be here now, and I don't know how we can even begin to repay you, but let me start by saying thank you."

The last thing he is looking for is gratitude; because as far as he's concerned protecting his child by any means necessary, is all part and parcel of being a father... Instead, being true to form, and not missing a beat he immediately calls her out on her use of the word we... _"We...?"_

"Yes... _We..."_ She replies cautiously, completely aware of where he's going with this.

"So he's still around then?" To her ears he sounds shocked more than disappointed.

"Fitz hasn't left my side," she informs with conviction and pride. "And he's not going anywhere Dad, neither am I... I love him, and what I have with him, is more real than anything I have ever felt before. Especially now." Slowly and deliberately she places her hand on her belly.

_"You're pregnant?!"_ It's not so much of a question, but a statement!" But she answer him anyway, _"yes"_.

He shakes his head, almost in defeat... Have you not learnt anything from this whole ordeal, staying with this man will only bring you more misery and pain; and now you're bringing a child into this mess too. Have you completely lost your mind?! Apart from the fact that you are from two different worlds, he can't even protect you Olivia; and if he can't protect you, how on earth is he going to protect this baby from a world and society that vehemently opposes the very idea of its existence. I mean, you tell me, where was he when these men attacked you?"

"He was right behind you Daddy; after you saved me, he was he one who saved you... Fitz found us both, and immediately called for an ambulance, the paramedics resuscitated you right where you fell, and if they had not, you would have died."

He wasn't expecting to hear that, and to an extent this revelation sobers him, as he thinks back to a time when he counted Fitz as a confidant, when he trusted his integrity, enough to let his daughter work with him, but that feels like such a life time ago. Too much had happened; too much water under the bridge... "I suppose you think I should be grateful?" He croaks out.

"I have no expectations dad, I just thought you should know."

If he had the energy to laugh he would, at the sheer irony of it all, Fitz had saved his life, only to have it stripped away again by the corrupt justice system, that the two of them had spent almost a decade trying to oppose and fight for real justice. "Well Olivia, unfortunately his efforts were in vain, because we all know that killing those white boys, means I'm as good as dead already."

"Daddy, you must not give up, _please_..." Then she pauses, unsure of how open her father will be to this idea, there's a high chance that he'll say no, but she's got to try regardless... "Fitz had already found someone to defend you..."

"No, no, no... Forget it!" He immediately dismisses. Just as she suspected. "_Fitz_ has done me enough favours at it is..." He adds sarcastically. "I want to be represented by my own people in court, so you can forget that idea all together. If you really want to help me you will call Edison for me, as he and his family will have all the contacts I need".

_"Edison?"_ She looks doubtful.

"_Yes_, Edison... The man you should have stayed with".

"Daddy, we were never together in the first place."

"And that was your first mistake, because he's the type of man that would have looked after you, he would have protected you at all cost, and more importantly he would have been the perfect father to your children, instead your having a child with a white man, who is still married and already has WHITE kids of his own... _How can you not see how wrong this is?!"_

"Dad, it's really not as it seems"

"No Olivia, it's exactly as it seems, only you chose to not see it that way- but one day you will... Only I'm afraid that by the time you do it will be too late... But's it's not too late now Olivia, we can still fix this... Please, I implore you listen to me, for the sake of this unborn child, _my grandchild_, it's time to think with your head and not your heart..."

"_But Dad..._"

He halts her in her protest, reaching over to her and taking her hand in his... "Olivia I'm your father, and I will always love you, and I would not hesitate to sacrifice my life for yours... And when you have this baby, you will understand exactly what it feels like to love unconditionally- you'll only ever want what is best for your child... And I am no different... Olivia, I didn't save your life to watch it go up in flames... Let me help you baby... I've got an idea, let me talk with Edison- just leave it with me..."


	50. Chapter 50

Part 50

Huck was waiting for her outside.

_"Everything alright?"_ He asks tentatively, for she looks more pensive now than before she went in; like her mind was running on overtime. And to be fair it was- because her father's words were churning over and over in her head. _"You need to do what's best for your child... Use your head Olivia..."_

_"I'm fine."_ She eventually answers.

Huck's not completely convinced, but he doesn't want to push her, instead, wordlessly he positions himself behind her wheelchair, preparing to wheel her back up to maternity.

"Huck, _wait_, I need to make a phone call first. Do you think you can sneak me into the lobby?"

"It's not going to be as easy to evade the press downstairs Olivia, but I will do my best."

"Thanks Huck, I appreciate it."

Huck, being Huck, he had already mentally mapped out the hospital's schematics. And by doing so, he had devised the route in which Fitz and Olivia would leave the hospital, today; hopefully undetected. It would be via a series of stairwells, no longer in use by public domain which leads out to the staff car park that was situated at the very back of the hospital. Therefore, in order for them to bypass the press on the lobby level, he reckons it would be wise for them to use the same set of stairs now, and then work out the rest from there.

And so they head in that direction.

10 minutes later they're approaching the lobby area. Huck had skilfully manoeuvred her around the hospital unnoticed; and Olivia finds herself wondering, as she often finds herself doing these days… _Where on earth did this man come from?_

But thank God he came into her life when he did.

He sets her up in a well sheltered booth, towards the back of the room. "Olivia, I'm going to leave you here, whilst I watch guard from the other side... Try and be as quick as you can, okay?" He has no idea who she's calling, but he suspects it must be important, therefore he doesn't question her.

"I will, and thank you Huck". He simply nods his head in acceptance and then leaves to take up his post.

From memory she dials his number, it was almost half past 6 in the evening, so in theory he should be at home.

_"Hello."_

She immediately recognises his voice... "Edison?"

"_Olivia? _Oh my God, are you alright?!" He exclaims; considering all that's going on he's extremely surprised to hear from her.

"I'm as good as can be expected," she tells him in honesty.

"I've been following the story on the news," he admits, "I've been very worried about you Olivia. We all have."

"It's not been easy". She confesses.

"I can see that for myself," he replies knowingly, she has been through alot. "_So_, you and Fitzgerald Grant, _huh?_ Or as I prefer to call him, "_Mr Whiskey_." His reference to whiskey taking her right back to the day when she argued with him at her father's house, after finding out that she bought a flask of malt whiskey for Fitz to say thank you… At the time, she had no preconceived idea of what would eventually transpire between them; but in hind sight she realises that she had been so naïve back then. Much to her relief however, the words _"I told you so",_ do not pass Edison's lips. If anything, he remains nothing but supportive. "What can I do for you Olivia?"

"It's Dad, he needs your help- he's in quite a bind and he requires your council."

"And you Olivia? Do you need my help?"

Although she can tell that his offer is _"catch free"_, she gratefully declines. Despite what her father may think, she doesn't need Edison to save her, and staying with him was definitely not in the best interest for her child… "No, I'm alright- I have all I need right here, but thank you Edison."

She's conscious of the time, so she quickly wraps up the conversation, by giving him all the necessary details regarding her father and making him promise to look after him, before finally saying goodbye and genuinely wishing him all the best for the future.

With a small sigh, she hangs up the phone on the receiver, knowing that was probably the last time she will ever speak to him. Edison was a good guy, but unfortunately for him (and her father too), he wasn't the guy for her.

Ready to head back, she signals to Huck and he immediately rushes over… _"You good?"_

"I'm good," she reassures him with a smile. And now he believes her, because her whole countenance has changed. "Great, in that case lets go." And without a further word, he escorts her back up to her room.

Back at her room, Fitz eagerly awaits for her return. She's gone longer than he thought she'd be, and faced with a string of _what ifs_ he's starting to worry.

_"__What if Eli changes her mind?" _

He knew he should have gone with her, but she had insisted otherwise; because she felt she needed to face her father alone. So, in the end they came to a compromise that Huck would at least follow her down. He knows Huck won't let anything bad happen to her, after all he's done for them already, he trust Huck implicitly with Liv's life, however when it comes to Eli's words of persuasion- all were powerless to protect her. It was solely down to her.

He's begun to pace the floor, checking the time on the clock intermittently, when eventually he hears the turning of the door handle. His heart nearly flips out of his chest as he stands still and looks expectantly towards the door. All it will take is one look at her face, and meeting her eyes and he will know all is well and not lost.

For the first time in days her smile reaches her eyes, as she's wheeled into the room… Despite the bruising that mars her once perfect face, she has never looked more beautiful. "Hi."

"Hi"

With that one word, she had given him all the assurance he could possible need. His girl was back, and they were going home.

Huck takes his queue well- "I'll give you two a minute, and then we need to make a move…"


	51. Chapter 51

**Part 51**

It's almost dusk, and stillness has fallen over them at last. If he needed any further confirmation that leaving for Vermont was a good idea, it was this. Obviously, the battle was far from over, but for the first time days, in fact weeks, he feels calm and confident in his decisions. Apart from marriage, Liv was his now, in every sense of the word- he knew it, their families knew it, and after the press coverage it seemed like the whole world knew it too. And as intrusive as that may be, it also meant no more hiding; he could finally love her openly and freely- and he didn't give a damn whether or not others approved. As long as they were safe that was all that mattered, which of course having Huck around gave them a sense of security that they did not have before.

Thankfully, his mother was bringing the kids down on the weekend, which meant he and Liv have some much needed time alone, to get settled in, talk, console and comfort, or just simply be. As much as Liv tries to put a brave face on it, he can see that she is still very fragile; the attack has taken a huge toll on her. Although physically she has begun to heal- the bruising under her left eye is starting to look a little less angry, the lump on the back of her head has diminished quite considerably in size, and her ribs are a lot less sore and painful when she moves- she still has to stay cautious, and remain in bed at all times. Unfortunately for her, he can tell that she's finding it difficult, because it is not in her nature to sit around and do nothing, and it certainly doesn't help that she is itching to explore her new surroundings; to become familiar with the grounds of their new home. He will never forget the expression on her face when they pulled up onto their drive earlier today, completely overwhelmed and in awe. She had turned and whispered to him, _"it's perfect",_ and his heart had swelled with pride and joy, for he had picked it out especially with her in mind, wanting it to be just that- _PERFECT_. After all they had sacrificed to get to here, they deserved the very best. To live in this beautiful house, and live in Vermont, a state where the anti-miscegenation law did not exist- he was certain that they could finally find peace here, as well as acceptance for their love, regardless of their race or skin colour.

All he ever wanted to do was love her and make her happy, and in his eyes moving here is the start of that. But he's not naïve, for he knows Liv will never be truly content until her fears for their own family have dissipated. For a part of her still worries that she may never hold, or play, or nurse the tiny babe she carries, in fact, she worries incessantly that even with bed rest there is no certainty that she will see this pregnancy through to the end. And then in addition to that, she's scared that Fitz's children, whom have just lost their mother, will not be able to accept her into their lives. In a way, Fitz wishes his children were already here, at least that way she can see for herself that she has nothing to worry about. However their baby, and his children are only a portion of her concern, as the fate of her father, his father and Mellie still hang over them both. If he can find a way to shelter Liv from the court proceedings, he will, because he doesn't want her to go through any more undue stress; god knows she has been through enough already. Hopefully, with a little help from Quinn and Abby, they can find a way around Liv having to testify. Although, knowing her, she will probably want to do the complete opposite, but Fitz fully intends to put his foot down on the matter, because in his opinion all that Liv needs to is concentrate on is her health, and their baby; nothing more.

He can handle the rest.

Xxx

Right now, snuggled up beside him, she cannot deny the safety and comfort that she feels from being in his arms, but sadly, she also knows what lies in store is huge, and so she fears that this reprieve will only be short lived. But Fitz was right, coming to Vermont has helped a lot. For one, he has completely outdone himself with the house, for it is simply beautiful, it's the sort of house she can picture herself raising a family in- with him. But above all, moving out here has given them some necessary head space; being away from the constant judgement and discrimination that they faced in Washington DC, allows them more time and energy to focus on the far more pressing matters, such as the trial, and keeping the rest of their family safe. Fitz hasn't said it yet, but she can tell that he wants her to stay out of all police maters. He's trying his best to protect her, which she understands and loves him for, _but why can't he see that there's no easy way out for her, because she's just as much involved as he is?_ And it's not like keeping her out of the loop will stop her from worrying, because she does that regardless- she worries about what they will do if Jerry and Mellie get off_? _Or what will happen if her Dad doesn't get off? And _what if someone else tries to hurt them? _And then she worries about the effect that all this stress is having on her baby. To think, that she could have lost her baby, at the hands of those men, it still makes her feel sick to her stomach- and admittedly she blames herself- so to lose this baby now, because she is unable to rest and keep the stress at bay, it would simply destroy her. So for now, she follows the doctor's orders to stay in bed, and lets Fitz wait on her hand and foot, as she tries her best to not get too overwhelmed by it all.

_But it's so very hard._

The problem is that by her doing nothing and lying in bed all day, it doesn't really afford her the distraction she needs from what is presently going on around her. Therefore, her mind is constantly on the go, agonising about what the future holds for them. In fact, the only time her mind is at rest is in sleep… and even then she is haunted by nightmares, _or worse_, flashbacks of the attack. She hasn't really let on to Fitz about how bad they've been; although she knows she should, but she is reluctant to burden him with anything else. However, despite her wanting to protect him, she doesn't think she can keep it to herself for much longer either; in fact, she is starting to think that maybe she does need to speak to a professional about it; a shrink perhaps, or a councillor… NOW had many links to services such these, including victim's support- so she plans to ask Quinn about their availability the next time they speak. But until then; considering that the dreams appear to be getting progressively worse, and that they are now waking her up in the middle of the night, she knows that it won't be long before Fitz figures it out for himself, so she decides to come clean and confine in him instead.

As if on cue, he leans down and kisses her on her head. "You okay baby?"

"Just thinking…" she admits.

_"__About…?"_

"Tonight…"

He looks at her slightly puzzled, unsure of where she is going with this… "What about tonight?"

"I was just wondering if we will be sleeping in the same bed?" That hadn't quite come out like she intended it to, but just as she's about to explain herself, it seems as though Fitz has come to his own conclusions, and he quickly interjects, wanting to be supportive, although trying to mask his own disappointment. "It's okay Liv, I know you've been through a lot, so if you need some space to yourself then I'm happy to sleep in the spare room…"

"No it's not that… I want you here beside me", she immediately assures him… "You've got the wrong end of the stick; the last thing I want is to be alone, _it's just that…_ I haven't been sleeping properly…" This is news to him, so he looks at her intently, silently imploring her go on, which she takes courage from, to tell him everything… "The thing is, I've been having these dreams; nightmares to be more precise, _about him…"_ He grimaces, squeezing her hand in his. It angers him, when will _his_ reign of terror end? If only he could find a way to rid that moster from her memory for good. He takes a deep breath to compose himself, there's something he wants to ask, but he's scared to, but equally he has to know… "Do you dream about what he did that night, or is it something else?"

She cast her eyes downwards; feeling awkward and ashamed… _"I dream of what he did to me…"_ she revels hesitantly… "Sometimes it comes to me all blurred and in bits and pieces… then at other times the memories rush back all at once, only it doesn't end there… after he is shot by my father… he carries on, _hurting me…_ only now, his face is covered in blood… and it's so vivid, so real; it causes me to scream out in horror, and then in pain, as I beg for him to stop… and then I wake up."

This revelation disturbs him greatly; although it comes as no surprise that she is still struggling to come to terms with her attack… he had no idea that her grief had manifested in this way… He shakes his head, "My god Liv, when you said that he haunted your dreams, I didn't know that you meant it literally, how long has this been going on?"

"Ever since Ballard broke into my room…" she confesses, "I should have told you sooner _but_…"

"Yes, you should have, but I can take a wild guess as to why you did not…"

"I hoped it would pass, but it hasn't- and now that we will be sharing the same bed, I thought it was best that you to know, just in case I wake you up screaming, or thrashing around… the last thing I want to do is scare you…"

In response, instinctively, he gently pulls her body closer to his, encasing her in his arms… "Oh my sweet baby," he whispers softly, "I don't want you to ever feel like you can't tell me something, even if you think it will hurt, or make me worry… I love you, and I will always be here for you, no matter how hard or difficult it may be… And I know I might not be able to stop the nightmares from coming, but I can promise that I'll be there to wake you up, every time they come along to haunt you. And when you open your eyes, I will be there to soothe and assure you that you're no longer there with him, but that you're here with me instead, wrapped up in the safety of my arms as I hold you to me close."

A lone tear escapes her… "_As close as you are holding me now?_"

He tilts her chin up and gives her a tearful smile, but with so much love weighing in his eyes that she can't stop another tear from falling; which this time he sweeps away with a pad of his thump. "Closer."

Too chocked up to speak, she mouths to him... _"I love you."_ For the depths of his love seems to devour her whole, and render her speachless.

"I love you more." He whispers back, before planting a tender kiss upon her lips.

"_Go on…_ close your eyes my love; get some rest, for you are safe now… I will not leave your side, _I promise_, I will stay right here beside you."


	52. Chapter 52

To all my Readers,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot of things to contend with over the last few months, including the death of my grandmother, which has been very difficult for me to deal with.

Thankfully, I'm on Summer holidays now, so I have a bit more freed up time on my hands, I'm not going to promise an update every week, but I will try to keep them flowing as much as I can. Thanks for your continued patience.

**Part 52**

The rest of their week together goes by without incident. Liv had remained a good patient, much to Fitz's relief. He thought she would have put up more a fight, but it seemed the welfare of their baby outweighed any desires she had to regain more of her independence. Instead, she spent most of her days reading, or talking to Abby and Quinn on the phone. Quinn had proved very helpful in finding Liv a respectable counsellor, to help her to come to terms with the aftermath of her attack. However due to doctor's orders, she had to wait a couple more weeks before she was able to start her sessions, but Liv was just grateful to get the ball rolling. She was determined to put what had happened behind her, and focus on the future instead. Fitz was extremely proud of her for making this first integral move forward, especially because he knows it won't be easy for her; she was still having the nightmares; although maybe not as frequent as they had been the first couple of nights, but they made an appearance all the same. It was horrible watching them unfold, the fear that grips her prone little body, as her subconscious mind unmercifully subjects her to the horrors that took place that night. Not a day goes by that he doesn't wish that he had come to her rescue sooner. But thank God for Eli, he thinks.

Fitz had just set her a bath, using her favourite jasmine scented bubble bath- which she had starred on the shopping list a few days ago as one of her essentials, before handing it back to Fitz with a couple more key items added on. He had simply smiled at her, before heading out and leaving her in Huck's watchful care. Tonight however, he could tell that she was feeling rather apprehensious about the approaching weekend, so he prayed that the calming aromatherapy of the Jasmine would have the desired effect and help her to unwind. He understood why she was worried, but there was no need. Karen and Little Jerry were going to fall in love with her, just like he did.

"Here, grab my arm… that's it- take your time baby,"

Gently, he helps her out of the bed and onto her feet. She holds on to him tightly, for she is still a bit wobbly on her feet. "Thank you," she breathes out, concentrating on every step, as he slowly guides her to the bathroom.

"Can you help me with my robe please," she asks innocently, genuinely requiring his assistance, as she holds onto the sink for support. He helps her out of her robe and then her nightie, leaving her body naked before him. Even with all the fading bruises that mar her velvety skin, she is still the most beautiful women in the world, her silhouette from behind reminds him of an slender hour glass, her tiny little waist, leading down to her her hips, that he can't help but notice have started to spread to accommodate for their child, to her peachy buttocks and perfectly shaped thighs; Liv was beauty personified. Laid bare before him, she can't ignore her immediate reaction to him either, for she craves his touch; she's been so long without it. For obvious reasons, other than hugging and holding each other, they have refrained from all other forms of intimacy. She simply isn't ready, and he is acutely aware of this too, but nothing can seem to temper the desire they still have for one another.

As he wordlessly helps her into the bath tub, she silently wonders to herself, when they will be able to get back to normal?

With his assistance, she carefully sinks into the warm water. A sigh of great satisfaction slipping from her lips; the water feels wonderful against her delicate skin. "There you go…" He adjust some towels, arranging them into a makeshift pillow, in order for her to rest her head back. "That's it, relax and enjoy baby…" he tells her, before rising to his feet and making his retreat to afford her some privacy- however she has other ideas and instinctively reaches for him instead, halting him in his tracks. "Don't go," she pleads gently, then adds almost shyly… "I want you to join me."

He looks at her incredulously, "are you sure baby?" He has to ask, not wanting to push her into anything she's not quite ready for, but there's no hesitation in her response, as she tells him openly, "I just want to feel you against me, that's all… please".

Her use of the word "please," is enough to render him to his knees; a willing slave to her every demand; as his blue piercing eyes now refuse to leave hers as he starts to undress. She watches on intently, taking in every inch of his masculine frame. Agonisingly, he slowly exposes himself to her greedy view. A tinge of recognition, starts to beat between her thighs, causing her to flush all over. He truly was the beautiful one.

Once he's fully undressed, carefully, she scoots forward, providing him with enough space to slip in behind her. As soon as he sinks in, she rests back against him, closing her eyes, as he wraps his strong arms around her. "Does this feel okay?" he questions tentatively.

"Perfect", she sighs.

For a while they just sit there still, both revelling in their closeness. It feels like a lifetime since they been able to be like this, and she cocoons herself in him. Eventually, he stretches forward reaching for small flannel, and uses it to gently wash her body. He starts at her neck, before slowly moving down to her breast, now pebbled and awaken to his soft caress. Like her hips, they speak of her pregnancy too, now fuller, with her areolas darkening in colour. They look glorious, but yet nothing can compare to the slight swell of her belly, because she is beginning to show. And it's in that very moment that he realises nothing else matters. "I love you," he whispers into her ear.

"I love you too," she replies dreamily, melting beneath his touch. This was everything she needed and more, after a whole day of worrying and feeling anxious, she finally feels at peace. And she realises that no matter what happens, even if his children don't warm to her immediately, with his unfailing support they will find a way through it.

Xxx

With impeccable timing as always, Anne rings the doorbell at exactly 12 noon, with both Karen and Jerry in tow.

Always one to be extra cautious Huck had gone to meet her and the children at the station, just to make sure that she wasn't being followed. They couldn't afford for the media, or worst, any other person that may wish to harm them, to find out their location. The entire family's safety depended upon them remaining hidden. After making sure the coast was clear, Huck loaded up his van with their luggage and drove them to the house.

Walking up the pebbled drive, Anne couldn't help but be impressed with the house and its extensive grounds, it was simply idyllic. She could see why Fitz had chosen it, for one, it was rather secluded; it seemed their nearest neighbours were miles away, which would provide them with the privacy they needed, and two, being surrounded by the all this lush woodland, open space, fresh air and nature, it was a feast for the imagination; the perfect place to raise children.

As she rings the doorbell, she endeavours to keep an open mind. This would be her first encounter with Olivia, and although she could see that her son was truly smitten with her, under the circumstances she really doesn't know what to expect of her. Although, she suspects that Olivia might just feel the exact same way about her. She looks down at her grandchildren, who are looking up at her wide eyed and innocent, having no idea that life as they know it, was going to irrevocably change. She just hopes and prays that Fitz's is not making a huge mistake by moving them all out here.

God knows it wasn't going to be easy.

With that lingering thought, Fitz open the door to them, grinning brightly… "Mum, kids…" Jerry and Karen run towards him and latch on to him instantly. "Daddy, we missed you," Karen squeals, as he peppers her's and Jerry's face with kisses. "I missed you too." He declares, incredibly happy to see them and have them here. After showering them with lots of love, he rises up and places a kiss to his mother's cheek. "Thanks mum."

"Don't mention it, you're my son and I love you, I will do whatever I can to help…" He smiles at her gratefully; she had been a Godsend in the midst of this madness.

Sensing it was becoming all too serious, and wanting to keep things light, Anne quickly changes up the tone, by asking humorously… "So, are you going to let us in or are we going to stand outside on the porch all day?"

Briefly, forgetting himself, he moves aside allowing her and the little ones access… "Of course," he beams. "Come on in!"

Huck, not wanting to intrude on their moment, exits from the car as they head inside the house; he then takes one last measured look around, before grabbing the bags and dutifully following behind.

"Wow, this place is something else…" Anne exclaims, although not fully furnished or decorated yet, she can see that the house had huge potential. "It's massive." She looks around taking it all in… "How many bedrooms?"

"Five, although I plan to extend into the loft, making it 6 maybe 7, we'll see!"

"Exactly how many children are you planning on having Son?" She asks with a slight catch to her voice. It's not that she disapproves of them having a big family, quite the contrary, in fact she loves the idea of her growing old, rocking in her rocking chair, with loads of grandchildren and great grandchildren surrounding her, however, being very much a realist, she can't help but worry about the difficulties they will face, having to raise bi-racial children in world filled with so much prejudice and hate. This was not going to be an easy feat.

"I suppose it depends on how many God is willing to grace us with. This is going to be a difficult pregnancy for Olivia, so we'll see."

"Yes, Olivia… Talking of which, where is she?"

"She's upstairs, she's still bed bound; I was waiting for Huck to return to assist me in helping her downstairs."

"No, no need for that, if the doctor says she needs to remain in bed, then that is where she shall stay… I'll go up to see her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course…"

"In that case, kids would you like to go out explore the garden for a bit?"

"Yes please", they sing song back- eager to get outside and play, considering that they have been cooped up in a train for the last few hours. Huck, gives him a look to say, don't worry I'll keep an eye on them. And feeling rest assured about their safety, Fitz leaves them in Huck's more than capable hands and leads his mum upstairs… "Follow me mum".

He knocks on the door to announce their presence. "Liv?"

"Come in," Liv replies meekly, somehow managing to mask the nervousness that she's actually feeling. Anne follows Fitz into the room, and is immediately taken back by the warm smile she is greeted with, despite the contrasting cuts and bruising that have only just started to fade on Olivia's face. She's been through the ringer, that much is obvious, and from the perspective of a mother; understanding the lengths that Olivia would have taken to save her baby, as well as herself from that vicious attack, she can only feel a great deal of empathy towards her.

With one hand covering her mouth, wordlessly she walks straight over to Olivia, and with her other hand she reaches over and takes Liv's hand into her own. "My God, what did those animals do to you?"

Unfazed by his mother's reaction, for Anne was well known for speaking her mind, he joins his mother's side, who has now perched herself on the bed next to Liv. He rests his hand on her shoulder as he formally introduces them. "Mum this Liv, and Liv this is my mum Anne."

"It's nice to meet you Anne," Liv offers sincerely.

Anne gives her a wan smile, "If only it were under different circumstance, my dear, but yes, it's nice to finally meet you too."

After a moment's thought, Anne then turns to face Fitz, ready to dismiss him, he can tell. "Fitz, why don't you go and get us something hot to drink and something to eat wouldn't go amiss either, that way it will give us ladies a chance to get to know each other better. Wouldn't you agree Olivia?"

"Totally… Go on Fitz, we'll be fine", she assures him.

"Are you sure?"

"I am…"

"Yes Fitz, we are both quite sure, thank you." Anne adds teasingly… "Oh, and I'll have 2 sugars in my tea today, I believe I'm going to need it."

With Fitz out of the room, Liv can't help but feel a little bit vulnerable under Anne's close scrutiny. Although she is conscious of the fact that Anne has been nothing but supportive thus far, she however is also aware that Anne is not entirely in favour of how they came together. Much like her father, Anne came from an era that would frown upon adultery.

"Olivia, please relax, believe me I'm not here to grill you. Although, I cannot say that I approve of my son cheating on his wife, however I do appreciate how unhappy he was in that marriage, and how happy you make him feel, despite all that has happened."

"Anne I would be lying if I said I didn't care that Fitz was married, because I do, believe me I would have never intentionally pursued a man that belonged to someone else, but with Fitz it wasn't like that at all… We never planned on any of this happening… By the time I could even admit to myself that what I felt for him was more than attraction, it was too late- I tried to fight it initially, I did, but there was no use, I had fallen for him hard. And he had fallen for me too. And then it seemed everything else spun out of control. For example, before Fitz, I never even thought about starting a family- I've always been so career driven, children had never even entered my head… And now…"

"Now, you're affectively a mother of two, with one on the way…"

She nods. "It's overwhelming, not to mention that in all the ways that matter I have lost my father's support, and then when you take into consideration that this whole time Jerry and Mellie have been plotting to have me killed…" she starts to tear up, the realisation of her words are really too heavy to bear.

Anne's heart is full too, she can see the pain and sacrifice that this girl has been through. "Oh Olivia… it's going to okay, they can't hurt you now." She reassures soothingly. "What they did, not even the law can turn a blind eye too. Attempted Murder, I knew Jerry was ruthless, but to actively plan to have someone murdered, that reaches an all-time low in my books. He deserves everything he gets. And Mellie- well don't get me wrong, after years of having Jerry cheat on me, I had often fantasied about exacting my revenge on the women that had caused him to stray, but that's all it was, thoughts, never in my right mind could I actually bring myself of commit murder. I had my son to think about, what kind of mother would I be, if I got myself locked up in prison. Mellie's so selfish, I have to seriously wonder if her children even entered her mind, when she decided to conspire with Jerry."

"Maybe, she thought that what she was doing was in their best interest too." Olivia counters, trying to at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh I doubt it, Mellie's all about Mellie, she knows Fitz is not like other guys; those who feel it's their God given right, as a man to play the field… It's not in his nature to cheat, therefore it could only mean that his affair with you was based on something more than him meeting his physical needs; he was emotionally invested too, which therefore made you a huge threat to Mellie, and her future plans of one day becoming the First Lady. Trust me, Mellie would have stopped at nothing to achieve her goals, even if it meant committing murder."

"Those poor kids". Liv empathises. "Regardless of what she's done, those children are going to find it hard growing up without their mother."

"Well of course they will, that goes without saying, and they do miss her, because whilst Fitz was away working all the hours God sends to fulfil his father and Mellie's dreams, which I might add were never his own, the only parent they've really had around is Mellie."

She ponders, "When my mother died, my father never remarried, and I was glad that he didn't; not that he didn't deserve to find happiness elsewhere, but I knew that no other woman could even begin to compare to my mother, let alone play the part as one… And now with Karen and Little Jerry, here I am; in their eyes nothing but a stranger, and yet somehow I'm supposed to step into Mellie's shoes and be their mum… When in fact I'm part of the reason she's no longer here… It's like I've failed them before I've even begun…"

"Liv, if you don't mind me asking, how old were you when your mother died?"

"I was 12 years old".

"Well, there you go, Jerry and Karen are both under the age of 5, whereas unlike you, you lost your mum at the age of 12, they are still young enough to adjust; and I suppose, when the time is right and they are old enough to comprehend what their mother did, and understand how her actions caused things to turn out the way they did… then it's up to them to formulate their own opinion on the matter. But right now, as long as you are willing to care for them and provide for them, as a loving mother would for her own children, then you will have nothing to worry about. They're good kids, easy to love, with plenty of love to go around."

"But I'm nothing like Mellie, we're from two different worlds."

"As in she's white, and you're black".

"Exactly, what if they grow to resent me, not only for losing their mother, but for the fact that their father had left their mother for a black woman".

"Those babies don't know the difference between white and black, not yet, and it will be up to you and Fitz to make sure that they grow up to see the world though eyes that are not prejudice to race or skin colour, and you will have to do the same for this baby too, and any others that you may have together. Not that I'm saying it's going to be easy, because it's not, which I appreciate that you and Fitz are fully aware of. I mean, just look at how much you've had to sacrifice and endure, just to be with my son."

"I know it's going to be difficult, but we have come too far to give up now. We love each other Anne, as hard as that may be for some people to except. But it's real, and that's never going to change, and hopefully it's the strength of that love that will help us all to get though this… I can only pray that it's enough."

"Me too Olivia, me too… And I want you to know, like I've said to Fitz, I will do whatever I can to help".

"Thanks Anne, you don't know how much that means to me, to the both of us."

"I can see why he loves you," Anne adds with a new insight, "You've got a big heart Olivia; brave too… And although you might not feel like it right now, but you are a very strong women." She pauses, giving Liv an encouraging smile, before telling her with no uncertainty… "You and Fitz will be okay, I think the worst has passed."

And in that very moment an unspoken alliance was made, between the two women who truly held Fitz's best interest at heart.

The knock on the door, and the sound of Fitz clearing his voice for good measure, lets the ladies know that they are no longer alone and both turn and look towards the door…

"May we come in, I have two little helpers here with me too, carrying a plate of scones to go with your tea."

Anne squeezes Liv's hand, and whispers to her… "You can do this."

Liv squeezes it back, grateful for her support, before finally calling them in.


End file.
